The Last Sorceress
by Sesshomaru-Rocks
Summary: Sesshomaru has once had a woman fall in love for him. It didn't turn out good for her. What should happen when he falls in love with someone? Will the same fate meet him?
1. The Meeting

In the shadows of the night, a woman walked in the shadows of the woods, looking for one man. Any human or demon that had no information of this man's whereabouts died. Her search was obvious, though few knew who she was looking for. Closing in a village, all knew no one could stop her, not even the famous Inuyasha.

Inuyasha was walking calmly on a dirt path, Kagome next to him and all his other friends behind. The sun was shining and the blue sky covered the sky. They had recently had a run in with Kouga, Sesshomaru and seven days of rain. But yet they kept onward looking for sacred fragments of the Shikon Jewel. Kagome sighed as a village was seen up ahead. Kagome offered to have a relaxing day, giving everyone a day off and to stock up on low materials. Everyone agreed and Sango, Miroku and Shippo went into the marketplace as Kagome set up a picnic blanket near a stream. She sat down and Inuyasha sat down next to her. Upon Sango, Miroku, and Shippo's arrival, they had a light picnic, laughing at the hand indent on Miroku's face. He scratched his head and blurted out a lame excuse about the village girls here. The girls just laughed while Inuyasha shook his head sending ramen all over the place. They were having a nice friendly conversation when the village went berserk. The villagers ran into their huts and homes, others running into the woods. Kagome tried to talk to a village boy that was nearby, but he just ran by her into a hut, completely ignoring her. Sango spotted a woman walking calmly in their direction. She wore a black robe with purple criss-crosses along the front. Her black, long hair was pulled into a ponytail and wore black sandals. Sango decided to ask her what was going on.

"Umm, excuse me, but do you happen to know anything about the villagers and why they're afraid?" Asked Sango.

The woman replied blankly, "most likely because of me."

"Why would they be afraid of you?" Inuyasha asked.

"You must be new around here. I am Casa, the sorceress of the Western Lands. I am on a quest," the woman answered.

"What type of quest is it?" Shippo asked.

"I'm looking for a man, fox demon," Casa replied.

"Well, I am surely the one you are looking for. I'm a male, and single. Two great qualities of me," Miroku boasted, taking a step forward.

Sango's eyebrow twitched in anger as she dragged him by the ear down to a secluded area before returning with a monk with three bumps on his head. "I doubt he is," she said.

"You are right, human. He is not the man I'm looking for. It is not possible," Casa remarked.

"Woman, why?" Inuyasha questioned.

"Well, half demon, the man I look for has demon blood in him," Casa answered.

"Well, who is he?" Kagome asked.

"And why were the villagers afraid of you?" Miroku asked.

"Well, I do not need to explain myself to pathetic half-breeds and humans like you. Now, if you don't mind, I need to move on," Casa said, taking a step forward.

Inuyasha pulled out his Tetsaiga and placed it in front on her. "You aren't going anywhere without answering our questions," Inuyasha yelled.

"Inuyasha, is that you?" Casa asked.

"How did you know?" Inuyasha asked, puzzled.

"Oh, I've been looking for you everywhere!" Casa shrieked.

"Ya, yeah. How do you know me?" Inuyasha asked again.

"You're Inutaisho's son, correct?" Casa asked again.

"**HOW DO YOU KNOW**!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Sit down. I'll explain," Casa said, sitting on the picnic blanket. The others sat around her in a circle, waiting for her to start.

"As Inuyasha found out, I am a half demon. I am half-raven demon, half sorceress. I'm the last sorceress alive. Bandits and murderers killed the others. My mother was a powerful sorceress among my tribe and my father was a raven demon prince. They fell in love and had both my brother and me. When I turned 21, human years, I was to search for a man that my parents told me about. I had met him before and started out. After 25 years had pasted, I returned home to find out anymore information on where he was found. But upon my arrival, I found my house in ashes. I found my caregiver that used to take care of me when I was younger and told me my family died in a fire two years ago. There were no sorcerers or sorceresses left in the world other than me. I was to mate this man and have a child with him to keep the sorcerers alive. 25 years has gone by since then I have not found any trace of him yet, until now. I did, though, find out a little bit about him and his family. He travels with humans and demons, his father was Inutaisho, he has a half-brother, and the man is a dog demon. I know he has silver hair and fangs. He has an old sword that his father gave him and cares for a human," Casa explained.

From the description, everyone believed it was Inuyasha, so they turned their attention to him. His face was pale and he looked like he was frozen.

"So, you've been looking for me?" Inuyasha asked.

"No, dumb ass," Casa yelled.

"Then who? Wait, no, Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha yelled.


	2. The Palace

"Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked.

"Yes, Sesshomaru. I've been looking for him for a long time," Casa said.

"Yeah, and what does this have to do about me?" Inuyasha asked.

"Well you two are brothers, so I was wondering if you knew where he was located," Casa explained.

"Inuyasha and Sesshomaru aren't very close," Kagome explained. "The only time they interact is during fights between them."

"Well, Kagome, that isn't true," Inuyasha corrected her. "He's only mad at me because of my sword, but recently he's been a nice brother to me," Inuyasha corrected.

"Does anything trigger his arrival or is it random?" Asked Casa.

"Random," said Kagome.

"His arrival is triggered," said Inuyasha.

Kagome glared at Inuyasha as Inuyasha stood and went into the forest. The others followed, wondering about what Inuyasha was about to do. They saw him with his sword out, aiming it at a large tree in front of him. He let out two of his Wind Scars, and a cloud descended to the ground. Inuyasha turned and beamed at his friends, particularly to Kagome.

"See, told you it was triggered," Inuyasha smiled.

"Little brother, you better have a good reason call me here," Sesshomaru said coldly in a threatening tone.

"I do, brother," Inuyasha answered.

Sesshomaru leaned slightly to the left then regained posture. "I see it's not because your wrench is gone," Sesshomaru said coldly.

Inuyasha blushed before pushing Casa towards Sesshomaru, whispering, "her."

Sesshomaru stood tall with his nose in the air. Casa stood tall staring at Sesshomaru. She was the first to speak.

"It's been a long time," Casa said.

"Not long enough. You're not dead," Sesshomaru said coldly.

"Last time we met, I don't remember you being so cold. Actually, you were the complete opposite," Casa said, smirking slightly. Shippo giggled and Sesshomaru sent him a glare that shut him up.

"Casa, can we talk later, in 3, 000 years," Sesshomaru said.

"That wasn't funny," Casa blankly said.

"It wasn't a joke," Sesshomaru stated.

"Well, I'm just here to get the deal finished," Casa said.

"Your parents are dead, the deal is off," Sesshomaru said.

"No, you are misinterpreting their words," Casa said, raising her voice slightly.

"Don't raise your voice to me!" Sesshomaru yelled.

"I'll do whatever I want. You got yourself into this, so don't try and back out of it!" Casa yelled at him.

"Umm, excuse me, but what are you talking about?" Inuyasha asked uneasily.

Both glare at him before Casa regained her posture and smiled sweetly at Inuyasha. "You'll know soon enough," She said.

"No, he won't know soon enough because he won't know at all. I don't want him knowing about this," Sesshomaru said coldly.

"He needs to know. At least some of it. If things don't go according to plan and you back out..." Casa started but he cut her off.

"Me back out? What if you backed out? Then everything is ruined and he would know for no reason!" Sesshomaru yelled.

Casa glared at him darkly that it sent shivers down Sesshomaru's spine. "Never interrupt me again."

He nodded and she continued. "Now, if you back out, he would be next in line. You also have a similar problem back at the palace, don't you?" Casa said, eying him curiously.

Sesshomaru looked to the west before a slight nod was seen. Casa was the only one with a keen enough eye to see it because Inuyasha was still preoccupied.

"So, can someone explain it to me if it concerns me?" Inuyasha asked.

"No, because the problem will be resolved before it comes to you," Sesshomaru said. "Now I need to get off back to Rin and Jaken," Sesshomaru said as a light mist surrounded Sesshomaru's feet. Kagome stopped him.

"Just wait! I want to know everything and it all now or I'll purify everyone's ass," Kagome yelled.

Sesshomaru stopped making his cloud to get Kagome mad. "You are nothing but a girl reincarnated from the priestess. You do not hold the same sacred powers as her, or the heart. Do not use her name in vain," Sesshomaru said harshly.

Kagome's rage built as Inuyasha told her to calm down.

"SIT. Ok, that's it. Every demon here is dead!" Said Kagome as a pink light surrounded her. Sesshomaru felt a light prick on his skin as Kagome's pink light turned to red, then purple, then black. The light faded and Kagome collapsed before she could do any harm. Inuyasha caught her, and laid her down on the grass.

He then asked, "So can you explain now?"

"I will but I don't think Sesshomaru will comply with it," Casa said, seating herself on the grass. She preferred to share sitting down. Sesshomaru growled as he sat down as well.

"It started during one of our parents meetings. We were kids and were told to go play while our parents discussed. Being the two leaders of the Western Lands, they usually had meetings. I had gone to the forest to practise my magic and Sesshomaru found me. I was startled so I sent a stream of light at him blindly. He teased me about my aim and dodged all my attacks. He came around behind me and grabbed the arm I was firing with. He showed me how to aim and how to attack well. After that, every time our parents met, we would play fight, aiming light attacks at each other. He would often win and overpower me.

"One day, our parents ended their meeting short and went to go look for us. His father saw Sesshomaru pinning me down on the grass. I knew his father fairly well and he was soft after mating with the human. He came over and started teasing Sesshomaru on how bad he pinned me down. He started to give him pointers on how to pin a girl down properly." Sesshomaru growled at remembering the memory, but Casa continued.

"Sesshomaru finally pinned me down with some satisfaction from his father. His mother and my parents happened to come in at that time and guess the wrong thing. We sat down and had to discuss some sort of agreement. His father, being soft, asked if he had feelings for me, and he said," Casa said, but stopped short looking over at Sesshomaru. His eyes had a tint of red in them, his fangs extended and he was growling. Casa looked calm and turned to Inuyasha. "I guess he doesn't want me too tell you what he said."

"You think! It is none of his concern! None of this is!" Sesshomaru yelled, his voice course.

"Calm down. I won't tell him," Casa said. Sesshomaru calmed down, turning back to normal.

"He said yes." Casa said quickly and jumped out of the way as Sesshomaru lunged an attack at her. His eyes were red this time and his fangs were longer. When he talked, his voice was still course.

"You bitch! I told you not to tell them!" Sesshomaru yelled, lunging at her again.

"I'm no more a bitch as you are a bastard." Casa teased, sending Sesshomaru into more of a rage. Casa just chuckled and avoided all his attacks. Shippo, Sango, and Miroku were talking about how cute of a couple they were and Inuyasha was watching the battle, seeing if he could gain any new techniques. Casa finally got tired and got hit by one of his attacks. She slammed into a tree and fell to the ground. Sesshomaru looked satisfied, but decided to pin her down as well. Inuyasha then spoke up.

"Is that how dad taught you how to pin a girl down?" Inuyasha asked.

"No, boy. This is how." Sesshomaru said, wrapping his legs around hers, and holding her arms up with one of his. He had to lean down to do this and everyone said "aw."

"Now I know why Casa's parents didn't like the position they found you in. But it looks so cute with you two," Miroku said. Sesshomaru didn't pay attention. He leaned down and whispered in her ear.

"Are you finished?" He whispered.

She flipped him over so that she was on top and then answered breathlessly, "yes, I believe I am now."

Kagome and Sango clapped as Casa got up. She offered a hand to Sesshomaru who ignored it and got up himself. Casa shrugged and sat back down to finish her story. Sesshomaru sat down again, just this time closer to Casa.

"Now, where was I? Oh yeah. So, anyways, Sesshomaru answered his father yes," said Casa, glancing over to Sesshomaru, who just shrugged mumbling something about being young and stupid.

"My parents freaked. There was a boy to the east that was a sorcerer and they wanted me to mate with him. His father started an argument with them saying our family could tie together to make the bond stronger. He also mentioned that an heir from both of us would have been stronger than two sorcerers. He complimented that Sesshomaru was a strong warrior and I was a powerful sorceress. A child from both of us wouldn't just be powerful. He told them that an heir from us would work better then just a child of a family. My family finally agreed and told us that we were to mate when we got older and start up a family. Our first son would be the heir of the Western Lands and would also keep the sorcerer blood running. The parents all agreed and made us agree as well, though we had no idea what they were talking about."

"They pricked our shoulders with a sharp pine needle and had us share bloods. This insured that we would have some sort of tie, even if they died before we mated. When I got 21 in human years, they told me that Inutaisho was dead and his mother was nowhere to be found. I had to go looking for Sesshomaru on my own, with only a childhood description of him. You see, after that day, our parents had us never meet each other again. They were planning on meeting us together in the near future, but the parents left Sesshomaru so we couldn't meet up with him. So, that's the story."

Everyone smiled widely, then turned into a tight circle. They whispered quietly then turned back around smiling the same wide smile. Sesshomaru rolled his eyes, overhearing their whispering.

"We think you should go live together and do the mating and get an heir." Inuyasha said.

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes, while Casa blushed slightly.

"No. I will not have her travel with me. She'll just get in the way," Sesshomaru said.

"Stay in the palace. She'll be safe their... but you'll have to be there too, most of the time." Kagome said.

"No," Sesshomaru said.

"Why not? I never got to see your palace," Casa said, frowning slightly.

"And what would you do there? There's nothing ever to do there!" Sesshomaru exclaimed.

"That's what you think. Let me have my time," Casa said.

"I have an idea. This could give you both an advantage," Miroku said.

"Spill it monk," Casa yelled.

"Two moon cycles from now, Sesshomaru has to mate you, truly. If he doesn't, he leaves the palace. If Casa leaves the palace out of boredom, and only boredom, Casa leaves the palace forever and the deal is off forever," Miroku said.

"That seems like a fair deal. Is it ok with you?" Casa asked.

Sesshomaru nodded, grabbed Casa's wrist and started to ascend to the sky. He needed to get back to Rin or Jaken would have gone crazy. Sesshomaru loosened his grip once he was in the sky. Casa really didn't like flying for she rarely did. She held onto Sesshomaru's waist until he forced it off during the land. He didn't want Rin to think she had a mother now. He landed and Casa fell down. Picking herself up, and brushing herself off, she looked around. She saw no palace or structure in view. She looked puzzling at Sesshomaru who looked right back at her.

"So, where are we?" Casa asked.

"I need to get Rin and Jaken. Wait here," Sesshomaru said coldly before he walked off. Casa usually listened to orders or requests so she sat under a tree and relaxed.

He returned with a toad demon and a little girl. Casa was so adored by the girl because she was so cute; she stood up and saw the toad frown in disgust. He mumbled a welcome then dragged a two-headed dragon to a tree. He sat underneath the tree and sighed. Meanwhile, the human girl was admiring the woman. Casa laughed at the cute girl as she explained her lord and how powerful he was. Sesshomaru watched as Casa kneeled down to the girl's height and listened to her stories. She talked about denying a wind sorceress's offer once, how many times he hurt Inuyasha and how much Jaken got bossed around. Casa laughed continuously at the girl until Sesshomaru said they needed to move. They needed to set up camp before it got dark. They walked to a secluded area in the forest and Jaken instantly went to go get firewood as soon as Sesshomaru sat down. Casa sat down on the opposite side of Sesshomaru and dozed off to Rin's stories. Rin continuously talked until Sesshomaru informed her that her listener had fallen asleep. Rin later fell asleep afterwards, leaning on Casa's arm. Sesshomaru kept watch the entire night, hearing the murmurs of Rin and Casa as they dreamed.

Early in the morning, just before the sunrise, Casa awoke to weight on her arm. She looked to see Rin's sleeping form on her arm. Moving it so softly, she removed it from the girl's grasp and walked to find a spring. A nice bath could do her good before their journey to the palace. She could hear running water and she followed the sound. She came to a nice river and considered this a good enough place to bathe. She was close to remove her clothes when she saw Sesshomaru at the edge of the river. He looked concentrated on the moving water and didn't realize Casa had arrived. Casa quickly put her clothes into a proper form and went to sit next to Sesshomaru. She looked at the water, thinking that she would never see a moving river after she mated with Sesshomaru, if she did. She was in her thoughts so much, she didn't realize Sesshomaru had come out of his trace and now was staring at Casa. Her hair was reflecting the morning sun that was rising. He saw her black hair move slightly in the breeze and her reflecting in the water quiver slightly.

"Sesshomaru, what interests you so much?" Casa asked, slightly startling the lord. Though, he didn't show it.

"Nothing. If you want to bathe, I shall leave," he answered, standing up.

"It's alright. I don't need a bath. I just like awaking before the sun. I hope that's alright with you, my lord," Casa said, slightly quivering.

"Why do you quiver?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Oh, it's nothing. The morning breeze just goes right through these clothes," Casa answered, slightly blushing.

I shouldn't have told him that, thought Casa.

"When you get to the palace, you may get new clothes that are warmer, if that's alright with you. If you prefer your own robes, I'll understand," Sesshomaru said.

"It's alright," Casa answered.

"I'll leave so you can bathe. Return quickly so we can leave," Sesshomaru said before disappearing in the woods.

Casa removed her clothes and slipped into the river. It was freezing cold, but she accustomed to it shortly later. She used some herbs that were in her robe and washed her hair. After washing her body, then rinsing her hair, she removed herself from the river and the breeze hit her. She shivered, then quickly put her robes on. She wringed her hair out and headed back to the camp. She followed the annoying voice of Jaken back to Sesshomaru.

"Was the bath relaxing?" Sesshomaru asked. He was sitting near a fire that he recently lit. The ashes of the night before were around the fire. Sesshomaru's face was also covering slightly in ashes. He didn't look up at her.

"Yes. The river was slightly cold, but overall, it was relaxing," Casa answered. "Looks like you could use one too."

Sesshomaru smirked slightly, then reverted back to his cold posture. "I'll do it back at the palace. Sit down. Rin hasn't awoken yet," Sesshomaru said, nodding over to the place across from him. She sat she ran her fingers through her hair, removing it from tangles. Sesshomaru glanced up at her with only his eyes, then moved them back to the fire.

"You're cold, aren't you?" Sesshomaru asked.

Casa lift her head up suddenly, questioning him with her expression on her face. She didn't understand if he meant her personality or temperature.

"Umm, yes, I think," Casa asked, unsure.

"You can take this, if you want it," He said, removing his outer shirt and putting it in front of him. Casa nodded and reached for the shirt. His hand touched hers as she got the shirt. She looked up at him to see him looking at her.

"Rin is going to ask you why you'll be wearing this. Tell her the truth, ok?" Sesshomaru stated.

Casa nodded and put the shirt on top of her robe. It was three times bigger than her robe and fit her body like a robe more than a shirt. Tying the tie, she stood up to fix it up to look nice and presentable. Sesshomaru looked up at her as she twirled to see how it looked. Sesshomaru mentally grinned as she twirled, then sat down, slightly dizzy. Rin awoke and greeted everyone. She saw Casa was wearing her lord's shirt and wondered why she was wearing it. Did something happen for Sesshomaru to give it to her? She didn't realize she asked it out loud until Casa answered.

"No, nothing happened. I just got cold and your lord offered me his shirt," Casa answered.

"Awe, he's so nice to you. He never offered me his shirt when I got cold," Rin whined.

"Rin, don't whine. It doesn't suit you," Sesshomaru and Casa said in unison. Casa looked over at Sesshomaru who looked away. Rin sighed like she was in love, then started asking Jaken when they were leaving. Jaken personally didn't know when, so he asked his lord. He got a whack for interrupting his lord's "meditating" then Sesshomaru explained that they were leaving now. He wanted to get there today, and if they started now, they would arrive before nightfall. They started off, and Casa walked next to Sesshomaru, ahead of Jaken, Ah-Un and Rin. She wanted to start a conversation but didn't know which subject.

They walked in silence most of the walk, until they came to the Western Lands border. Sesshomaru explained this to Casa, who just rolled her eyes. Sesshomaru kept silent for the rest of the way, and the only sound was the birds chirping, animals running, and Rin and Jaken arguing about an odd subject; Lord Sesshomaru.

Rin believed Sesshomaru had a feeling for Casa while Jaken disbelieved this accusation. Casa blushed slightly, and when she saw Sesshomaru look over at her, she blushed from a light pink to a dark red. She looked away to hide it and heard Sesshomaru growl. Casa was slightly confused, but kept her face concealed the rest of the way. The palace came to view, and Casa saw a large lake behind it. She smiled, and looked forward the first time since they entered the Western Lands. Servants ran to greet Sesshomaru, bowing low and some kneeled to kiss his feet. Casa saw him roll his eyes, then ordered them to get the master bedroom ready. Casa looked puzzling up at him, but he didn't return a look. He entered and she followed. Three servant greeted him, but looked more formal then the earlier servants she met. She suspected that they were the head servants, and listened in on the conversations they were having with Sesshomaru.

"Sir, it looks like you have a guest. Shall we get a room ready for her?" Asked a woman servant in a dusty, red robe.

"I have a room getting ready for her. That won't be a problem," Sesshomaru replied, not looking at any of the servants.

"Sir, shall we take care of Princess Rin and Jaken?" Asked a male servant that wore a green outfit that had small holes in it.

"Yes, please do, and don't call her a princess. She's a... friend" Sesshomaru answered, once again not looking at any of the servants.

"Is the new guest going to be your mate, sir?" Asked the last servant, male and dressed in a yellow outfit, blood all over it.

Sesshomaru glared at him, replying, "why is it that every time I bring a woman in here, you assume I'm going to mate them?"

"Ohm I just guessed..." The man replied, but was interrupted by Sesshomaru.

"Take care of Rin and Jaken, and leave me and Casa alone the rest of the night," Sesshomaru said, pulling Casa to him, his arm around her waist.

"Will you be joining dinner?" Asked the woman servant.

"No, we won't. Now, leave," Sesshomaru ordered, and they scattered.

Sesshomaru released his grasp on Casa's waist and he walked up the steps. She followed, keeping close to him so she didn't get lost. She accidentally tripped on the rug on the top floor, and Sesshomaru stopped to allow her to pick herself up, brush herself off, and then catch up. He continued down the hall, and took a left. He came to a door at the end of the hall and stopped. Casa was interested in the paintings on the hall walls and bumped into Sesshomaru. She picked herself up again, and saw him turn around and face her.

"This will be your room. This is the only room you will sleep in, unless I tell you other wise. Understand?" Sesshomaru said, leaving before she could answer. She entered and saw it nicely decorated. Paintings of a huge, white dog with a crescent moon on the forehead. She assumed it was Sesshomaru and saw that there were two doors on the left wall. She opened one to see a closet. The second one was a spring full of hot water. She let the aroma fill her as she entered and she removed her clothes before slipping in it. She left the door open to let the steam weaken so she could breathe easier in the spring. She soaked in it, just relaxing in the hot water. She hadn't had a hot bath in a while. She relished the warmth before feeling two firm hands on her shoulders. She gasped, turning to see Sesshomaru behind her. He didn't turn, allowing himself to see her completely naked. She shrieked, grabbing a towel, and jumping out to wrap herself in it. Sesshomaru came over, and put a hand on an edge of the towel.

"You shouldn't be afraid revealing yourself to me, Casa," Sesshomaru stated, slightly tugging at the towel. Casa held a firm grasp on it, not allowing Sesshomaru to see what she had. She didn't want him to have a full view of her body. Well, at least not yet.

"Sesshomaru, please allow me to get dressed before you see me again. I'm not comfortable like this," she said.

Sesshomaru walked out, made some noise in the bedroom before returning with a blue kimono with red flower petal sewn on it. He left, and she dressed quickly. Went she left the spring, she saw that Sesshomaru was on the bed, waiting eagerly. Casa ignored him, and went to the wooden box that had some hair supplies in it. Casa brought out a hairbrush, and a pin with a blue flower on it. She brushed her hair quickly but when she felt Sesshomaru come behind her and start brushing her hair on his own, she left go of the brush. He brushed it slowly, and she could feel slightly aroused that he was being so gentle. He dropped the hairbrush and started running his fingers and claws through her hair. At moments, he massaged her scalp, trying not to hurt her with his claws. She moaned when he moved his hands from her hair to her neck, then her shoulders, From her shoulders, her went down the arms and to the waist. He pulled her closer to him, and she could feel his hard chest on her back. She sighed and turned to face him. When she faced him, he strengthened his hold on her waist so she couldn't run. She looked into his amber eyes as he looked down into her brown eyes.

"You know, supper won't be for a while," Sesshomaru stated, and saw Casa slightly move her head to a small nod.

"So, what do you want to do in the meantime?" Sesshomaru asked. Casa didn't answer. She was too lost in his eyes. He smiled at her and she smiled back.

"Lord Sesshomaru! Lord Sesshomaru! Where are you, my lord?" Rin voice was heard down the hall. Sesshomaru ferociously pushed Casa away from him, and she landed on the bed. Sesshomaru turned to the doorway, and saw Rin's petite figure show up. Her big smiled was plastered on her face when she saw both Casa and Sesshomaru in the same room.

"Lord Sesshomaru, did I interrupt anything?" Asked Rin.

"No. What did you want to say, Rin?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Jaken says the servants are asking for you. They want to know what you and your guest want for supper," Rin answered.

"Tell Jaken that..." Sesshomaru said, then turned to Casa and asked her a question. "What do you want to eat?"

"Oh, I prefer some chicken... If that's ok," Casa answered.

"That's ok. Rin," Sesshomaru said, turning back to Rin at the doorway, "tell Jaken to make some fruits and vegetables and chicken. Understood?"

She nodded and skipped down the hall to the kitchen. Sesshomaru turned back to Casa who was still in the position she was when he pushed her down. He stepped towards her, and she crawled backwards.

"What's the matter?" Sesshomaru asked.

"I don't think this is a good time to be together. For either of us," Casa said.

"Why? Is there something you know that I don't?" Sesshomaru asked coldly.

"No, my lord. It's just I need to get accustomed to this place before I call it my new home. I barely know where anything is if I need it," Casa explained.

"Fine, I'll show you around," stated Sesshomaru.

Casa stood up and fixed her kimono so no wrinkles were shown. As they walked down the hallway, servants bowed as they passed them. Sesshomaru extended his arm for her to hold and she accepted it. They walked like a couple and unfortunately, Sesshomaru's elders were there to see if the rumours they had heard were true about Sesshomaru's arrival back to his palace. As soon as Sesshomaru saw them at the stairwell, he turned Casa around and told her to return to the bedroom. She claimed she didn't know the way back, but he pushed her back to where they came from, telling her she would find out soon.

Sesshomaru turned and saw his two elders behind him. He offered them to talk down stairs and they took the offer. They were both smiling widely and Sesshomaru sighed as they walked down the stairs. He got them in the living room and they sat at chairs. The woman elder had grey hair pulled into a braid that went down to her waist. She wore a red robe lined with gold lace. The male elder also had grey hair, but it was shorter. He was as tall as Sesshomaru and wore a purple outfit with red designs along the shoulders. They sat down at the table and they instantly asked him about Casa and mating. They usually asked him about mating when they visited and at lord meetings. They both continued to smiled as he explained she was just a friend.

"Well, my lord, you were walking like more then friends," the lady pointed out.

"Yes, I concur," the male stated.

"Well, I was just acting like a good host while she stayed here," Sesshomaru said, sighing slightly. He wanted to get this done and over with to return back to Casa.

"Well, if she isn't more then a friend, have you chosen a mate?" the woman asked.

"No, I haven't," Sesshomaru said.

"Well, next time we meet, please have an intended one. This is getting tiresome," the male stated.

"Excuse, elder, but I'm not ready to mate just yet. No one can be forced into mating. It's just not right," Sesshomaru growled.

"Sesshomaru, it's not good to growl, especially at your elders. Remember, you shouldn't be in this position, after what you did last time we met at that wedding of the Southern Lands," the woman threatened. Sesshomaru sighed, and let his mind wander to Casa as the two elders discussed about how the other lords and leaders were doing and the updates.

Meanwhile, Casa was completely lost. She had taken three wrong turns and had found at three dead ends each time. She found that each had had no doors, so it couldn't be where her room was. She eventually just gave up and started looking in all the doors she passed. She stumbled onto the library, where she got caught up in a book she pulled off one of the shelves. It was one of Sesshomaru's tales of a battle he had with a tiger demon last moon cycle. Casa was so interested in the details that were in the books. She had read through three books of his battles when she realized that she was supposed to be at the bedroom. She also realized she was lost in his big library. She couldn't find the door back to the hall. All she could see were shelves with book on them. She eventually gave up and slumped down to the floor. She was officially had gotten lost, and most likely no one would find her.

Sesshomaru finally gotten the elders out of his palace when he claimed that he needed to go help keep the palace in order and get things ready for his new guest. They left with a simple farewell, and left in the light rain that was falling down now. He went back to his bedroom to find it empty. He sniffed and found no recent scent of Casa. He panicked. The palace was huge and she most likely had gotten lost in it. He cursed himself from ignoring Casa when she told him that she couldn't find the room on her own yet. He walked calmly down the hall, looking left and right, trying to find her. Though he was walking calmly, he was mentally panicking like crazy. He followed her scent that ended at the door to his library. He walked in and her scent hit him strongly. It smelt fresh and he instantly went looking for her. He found two books on the floor near the door, and another later down the shelves. The smell of tears hit his nose, then heard a sniffle. Silence then was heard, even for his ears. He turned the corner of a shelf. There was Casa curled in a ball against a shelf. Her head shot up to Sesshomaru, her eyes puffy and red from crying. She was silent as he approached her and sat down next to her. He wrapped an arm around her and she leaned into his shoulder. He smiled slightly.

"Got lost, huh?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Uh huh," was his only answer.

"Oh. I used to get lost in here when I was a kid. Around the age we met. My dad usually came to find me. My mum would never step foot in here," Sesshomaru shared. Casa looked up at him.

"Why not?" Asked Casa.

"She hated books. Mostly because she couldn't read. I see you can," Sesshomaru said holding up one of the books he found along the way to find Casa. Casa smiled slightly.

"It's nice to see you smile. Do it more often, ok?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Ok," she answered.

He embraced her with his arm some more before asking her, "want to leave now?"

"No, it's ok. I like it here," Casa said.

"Really? So do I. It's nice you like this place, along with my stories," Sesshomaru said.

"Did you write them or someone else?" Asked Casa.

"Me. I did it every time after a huge battle. I like jotting things down," Sesshomaru answered.

"Why are you being so open to me?" Asked Casa.

"Well, truthfully, I don't know. You were my first friend and I know I can trust you. It's just, a feeling," Sesshomaru stated. "Why, you don't like it?"

"No, I prefer it over the cold and secretive Sesshomaru. It's the Sesshomaru I became a friend with," Casa answered.

"Really?" Sesshomaru asked, looking down at her.

"Yep," she answered.

"Glad someone does. My elders prefer me to hide my feelings," Sesshomaru stated.

"Why do you listen to them? You're the leader," Casa questioned.

"Well, they insured that I still have the title after an incident that happened last moon cycle. During a wedding," Sesshomaru answered.

"What happened?" Casa asked.

"I don't exactly want to share," Sesshomaru said coldly.

"You don't need to be cold to me to get your point across. You can share only when you want to. I hope you will do the same for me," Casa said standing up. Sesshomaru looked up at her blankly.

"Let's go to the bedroom. I'm very tired," she said. She waited for Sesshomaru to stand and go the correct way to the door before she started walking. He took her to the hallway and showed her a way to get to the bedroom and remember where it was. He used his claws to make a mark on the wall so she would remember to go left when she saw this mark. Then she would find the door at the end of the hall. They went inside and he locked the door. He finally explained to her that they would be sharing the room. He didn't want her to be alone while in the palace. They decided to get changed then and Casa turned her back to Sesshomaru to allow him some privacy while changing. Casa accidentally turned around to see Sesshomaru getting changed. She trailed down his body to his privates before blushing, gasping, then turning around. She finished with her nightgown and heard him clear his throat. She turned and saw that he was already on the bed looking at her off the bed. She looked puzzling at him.

"We're sharing a bed too," Sesshomaru told her. Her eyes widened extremely at him.

"What? I haven't... done that... before," she stammered.

"Don't worry. I won't touch without your consent. Does that comfort you enough to get into bed?" Asked Sesshomaru.

"Ok, I guess. Just promise, ok?" Casa told him.

"I don't need to promise. Just trust me," he said.

She got in and laid down. The candles were already out while they got changed. Casa couldn't get comfortable while she laid in the bad. Sesshomaru laying next to her was what making her uncomfortable, even though he promised not to touch her. She rolled over in his chest, and snuggled. He smelt so good and his was so warm. She almost fell asleep before Sesshomaru asked her a question.

"Are you awake?" He asked.

"Uh huh. Why?" Casa asked slightly sleepily.

"You know where you are?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Uh huh. In your arms," she said slightly irritated.

"But I thought you didn't want to be touched," Sesshomaru stated.

"Yeah, without my consent. I'm allowing you to touch me. Now let me sleep, please," She begged. He nodded and he heard her breathing even out and her mumbling in her sleep. He couldn't sleep. It wasn't unusual for him. He usually stayed up all night keeping watch when he was in the wild. Anyone could attack, so he had a reason to stay awake. He didn't understand the feeling he had, but he somehow knew he needed to stay awake. Suddenly, Casa started to get restless.

"Sesshomaru," She mumbled. He embraced her with his arm and heard her fall silent. He could hear her breathing even. He felt sleepy, but didn't want to fall asleep. He fell asleep later and had a dreamless sleep.


	3. Fighting Never Solved Anything

The sun poured into the room the next morning. Sesshomaru moaned, then stretched. He turned to his side to find no one next to him. He bolted upright to find Casa at the foot of the bed getting changed. Her back was to him so she didn't know he had awaken. She brushed her hair lightly, humming as well. Sesshomaru just watched her in silence and she looked in the mirror. Admiring her reflection, she saw Sesshomaru awake in the mirror. She smiled at his reflection and continued humming and brushing her hair.

"We have a guest today, so I'll need to leave you alone today," he informed her.

"Oh, really? Thanks for telling me," Casa said with sarcasm.

Sesshomaru just growled and Casa rolled her eyes. She brushed her hair until she got the tangles out and just left it loose. Sesshomaru sighed, then got dressed himself. Picking out an outfit that was green with a red snake along the shoulders and red lace along the edges. Casa left the room to allow Sesshomaru privacy. He exited and told her to change and he would send Rin to lead her to the library.

Sesshomaru walked down the hall. Rin passed him and he told her what she had to do. She nodded and went to the master bedroom to find Casa at the window.

"Lady Casa?" Rin asked.

"It's a beautiful view here," Casa told Rin.

"Sesshomaru likes this room because of that," Rin told Casa. "We should be going to the library now."

"Oh, yes." Casa agreed.

They reached the library and Rin told her she would be back later. Casa nodded and sat down in a chair to read. She picked three books off a shelf that was nearby. She read one about a beautiful dog demon that destroyed many villages under only hate for humans. Casa felt sorry for the village and read the other two books that were about a battle with a half-demon that the author (Sesshomaru) hated. The author continuously called the half-demon pathetic and worthless. She slammed the book closed and sat there, angry at Sesshomaru. How dare he call half-demons pathetic and worthless! She was a half-demon, after all. Did he believe she was pathetic and worthless? If so, why did he keep her in his palace? Did he have an evil scheme concerning her? She sighed, and relaxed in the chair. She daydreamed about a handsome dog demon that ruled her life. She snapped out of her daydream when she heard a petite figure tapping her leg. She looked down at Rin and smiled. She looked slightly worried so Casa decided to comfort her. She got off the chair and kneeled down to the girl's height.

"Rin, what's the matter?" Casa asked.

"You weren't responding when I tapped your leg," Rin asked, still obviously worried.

"Oh, sorry. I was daydreaming," Casa answered.

"Ok. My lord told me to bring you to the dining room now. Can you follow me, please?" Asked Rin.

"Sure Rin," Casa said, putting the books at the floor, in front of the chair.

"I'm glad that I have someone in the palace with me. I like having another female here. My lord never has had a female in his palace before. Though, I've heard from Jaken that you look like my lord's mother, who was the only woman in this palace other than you," Rin explained as they traveled. Casa just listened to the little girl. She knew so much more of Sesshomaru, though Rin had only been with him for a short while. Sesshomaru must have really gotten attached to the girl, thought Casa.

When they reached the dining room door, Rin fled quickly, telling Casa quickly that Sesshomaru wanted to talk to her alone. Casa saw the girl smiling widely as she fled. Casa forced a small smiled on her face as she entered. She still had the book she read on her mind and how Sesshomaru thought of half-demons. Her smile faded shortly as she entered to find no Sesshomaru inside. Only Jaken was seated, frowning at Casa. Casa looked puzzling at Jaken, though it had no affect on him. She sat down, across from where Jaken was seated.

"I wanted to speak to you alone," he said.

"Uh huh. Why didn't you just tell Rin that you wanted to speak with me, not Sesshomaru?" Asked Casa.

"Rin would've just laughed and not told you. And refer to my master formally," Jaken told her. She didn't nod in approval. She stared at him, a slight flicker of anger in her eyes.

"I'll call him whatever I want to," she growled to Jaken.

"Well, if he gets angry at you for not calling him formally and he attacks you, don't come crying to me," Jaken said, annoyed. Casa decided to take her leave that moment. She stood up and exited the room. She came to the hall, and went down until she saw the scratch mark Sesshomaru made the night before. She turned left and went inside the room that was at the end of the hall. She saw Sesshomaru laying on the bed. He looked asleep, but she saw a scroll in his hand, tightly holding it. She shrugged and saw a bag at the corner of the room. She decided to search through it, and saw that it was a bag of her potion ingredients. Someone must have sent it over. She searched through it and saw that all her ingredients were there. Even her scrolls were there. Then she saw that one of her scrolls was missing. Her stunning potion scroll of the ingredients and how to make it. Sesshomaru stirred in his sleep and Casa remembered the scroll that was in his hand. She turned to find Sesshomaru sitting up, yawning quietly. He rubbed his eyes, and with finding a scroll in his hand, his memory came back before his sleep.

Flash Back

He was walking down the hallway to his room after meeting with a messenger that told him that a wedding would be happening in two nights. He sighed, then laid on the bed. A servant knocked on the door and Sesshomaru opened the door. The servant slightly quivered before giving him a bag that had recently been delivered. Sesshomaru closed the door and started to sniff the bag. It smelt like a forest so he decided to check it out. He opened it up and saw scrolls. Picking one out, he read it. It had a list of ingredients for something. Then a procedure followed it, telling it to mix the ingredients and chanting. He saw in the end of the scroll that it said, "Property of Casa." It also said "Potion for Stunning." He laid on the bed while he read the scroll. He relaxed, waiting until Casa came to the bedroom later. He would talk to her about this when she returned to their room. He overheard an argument with Rin and Jaken about getting Casa. He relaxed too much and fell asleep.

End of Flashback

He growled at her and she growled back. He started yelling at her on how she deceived him and she got mad at him from going through her stuff without permission. The book she had read earlier was still on her mind so her actions and words were under that influence. She and him got into a huge argument and servants were leaning into the door to hear what the cause was.

"Well, excuse me for being curious! It smelt odd," Sesshomaru yelled at Casa.

"Well stick your nose somewhere else, like up your ass!" Casa yelled at him. "That was my stuff and you had no right to go through it!"

"What did you say? Remember who allowed you in here! I can kick you out in a moment!" Sesshomaru warned her.

"Oh, really? And go back on your word! I thought this Sesshomaru wasn't that idiotic, but I guess I was wrong. You're still young, just acting older," Casa yelled.

Sesshomaru wrapped his hand around her neck and backed her up against a wall. She struggled to get some air in her lungs. She gasped and coughed, looking at Sesshomaru. He was obviously angry. With his eyes red and his fangs long, no one would dare to cross Sesshomaru at this state. Unfortunately for Casa, she was in the same room as him, and the source of his frustration.

He raised her off the ground as she kicked and tried to scream. Jaken came running in to see why all the servants were next to the door and saved Casa's life. Jaken happened to avert Sesshomaru's attention to him and let go of Casa. She fell to the floor lightly, trying to get some oxygen to her lungs. Jaken got whacked by a very angry Sesshomaru lots of times and also get kicked in a very delicate place. Sesshomaru finally took his anger out on someone and calmed down. Once Jaken limped out of the room, Sesshomaru turned to find Casa on the floor, wheezing. Sesshomaru couldn't figure out why Casa was searching for air, so he kneeled down to her. She winced when he touched her and crawled closer to the corner. He eventually backed her into the corner. She was bawling and trying to tell him to stay away, but she still didn't have enough air to tell him while crying. He found out it was useless, and left her alone the rest of the day. When he went down to dinner, Casa didn't join him. She stayed in the corner throughout the entire day and night. After supper, he went to his study to check some papers and see if there was any news. He then saw the message he had received earlier that day about the wedding. Reading over the details, he found out that it was mandatory, he needed to bring a female guest, and to dress formally. He sighed. The only possibility of a female guest was Casa, and she was crying in a corner in his room. Well, that was last time he checked. He also had Rin, but she wouldn't be a good guest for a demon wedding. She would most likely freak because of all the demons surrounding her. Casa was the only logical possibility so he needed to apologize. He had never apologized to someone before, so he decided to go talk to someone who has most of her life; Rin.

He went looking for Rin and found her scent leading towards his bedroom. He saw the door was open a crack and listened in on the conversation.

"Rin, I need to leave. I can't stay here with that monster," Casa explained while rustling was heard inside.

"Lady Casa, you must stay. Lord Sesshomaru isn't always a monster. He usually only is once he has gotten bad news earlier," Rin explained.

"Oh, really. I feel sorry for you once I leave. That will most likely be bad news for him," Casa explained.

"Lady Casa, please don't leave. Lord Sesshomaru loves you! I do too! I know you love him also!" Rin cried. Sesshomaru heard outside the door Casa comfort Rin and coo her.

"Rin, I have to leave. He isn't right for me. I don't even think he loves me. Don't lie, Rin. It's not good for your karma," Casa said.

"Karma, lady?" Rin questioned.

"Oh, it's something us sorceresses believed in. Well, I believe in it," Casa answered.

"Believed? Why don't they believe in it anymore?" Rin asked. Sesshomaru could smell fresh tears form before Casa answered.

"Because they're all dead," Casa cried.

"Oh, lady Casa, I didn't mean to bring up the bad memory. I'm sorry," Rin said.

"It's ok, Rin. You know, you should teach Sesshomaru how to apologize once I leave. It might be the only thing you could teach him that might just be useful for him," Casa said. Sesshomaru could hear a slight bit of cheerfulness in it.

"Well, I have to go help Jaken make your leave be comfortable and secretive. Are you sure you want to do this?" Rin asked one last time.

"I'm sure. Be sure to keep it a secret," Casa reminded Rin.

Sesshomaru ran down the stairs to hide quickly. Rin exited the room, a few tears still lingering from their conversation. Once Rin closed the door, Sesshomaru confronted her. He ran back up the stairs and startled Rin.

"Rin, why were you in my room?" Sesshomaru asked her softly.

"My lord, lady Casa wanted to speak with me," Rin answered.

"OK, Rin. I need you to do me a favour, Rin. Come...Please," Sesshomaru said. He walked to his study, Rin walking behind him when he walked inside, she stayed outside of the room. Sesshomaru looked coldly at her.

"Come inside, Rin." Sesshomaru told her.

"My lord, master Jaken told me not to go inside this room," Rin explained.

"I allow you to come inside," Sesshomaru said and Rin slowly walked inside.

Once she was inside and had closed the door, she asked her lord, "why do you want me here?"

"I need you to teach me, Rin," Sesshomaru said, kneeling down to her height.

"Teach you what, my lord?" Rin asked.

"How to apologize," said Sesshomaru.

"My lord, I'm sorry, but I don't exactly know how to teach it. It's something that just comes natural to me," Rin confessed.

"I just need to know how to, and sincerely," Sesshomaru told Rin.

Rin nodded and told him exactly how to apologize. Sesshomaru smiled at her, ruffled her hair and thanked her. He gave her a nice necklace as a gift from helping him and she skipped away. Jaken and Rin were heard down the hall, having a very strange conversation about the necklace Rin was wearing.

Sesshomaru stuck his possession in his pocket and headed to his bedroom to apologize the first time in his life. Oh, this was going to be hard, even for the great Lord Sesshomaru.

* * *

Yes, I know Sesshomaru is out of character, but I'm trying my best. This just might be the last time you see him slightly cold. Come back soon to find out how it turns out!


	4. Love Sneaks Up On All of Us

He walked in and saw Casa on the bed, relaxing, folding some robes and kimonos. He took a deep breath and asked for Casa's attention. She ignored him.

"Come on, Casa. I need to talk to you," Sesshomaru told her. She looked up at him, her face having no trace of tears. He was puzzled since he just recently heard her crying.

"What do you want to say?" Casa asked, slightly annoyed.

Sesshomaru walked up to her and sat next to her on the bed. "Casa, I'm sorry. I really am," he said.

Casa took in a swift intake of air. She looked closely at him, and then turned angry.

"You're just saying this because you want something from me, correct?" She accused.

"No, I truly am sorry. I didn't mean to get mad at you. I had a bad morning. I'm sorry," he said again.

Her angry expression dialled down slightly. Sesshomaru pulled a beautiful necklace from his pocket and showed it to her. It had clear diamonds around it and a bright blue sapphire pendant. She cheered loudly and smiled. She hugged him, and he smiled. She stopped hugging, and Sesshomaru sat behind her and put the necklace on. It had a clasp that was made of magnetic stones. He put them together and she turned to him to silently ask him how it looked.

"You look beautiful," Sesshomaru told her. She smiled continuously. They looked in each other's eyes and just stared. Sesshomaru started leaning in. He slightly closed his eyes and so did Casa. They kissed lightly and Sesshomaru was delicate with her lips. He deepened the kiss by licking her lips. She smiled and they stayed like that for a while. Neither wanted to push it farther just yet, so they just took it as gentle as possible. They eventually broke apart, both whimpering. Sesshomaru put his arm around her lower back and pulled her closer, leaning his forehead on hers. They weren't in the right mood to go farther, but they did want to do something. They were so peaceful, unlike earlier, during the fight. Sesshomaru remembered a saying his farther once said. "Absence lets the heart grow fonder." This was most likely what he meant. Sesshomaru sighed and they stayed like that the entire night, pulling an all-nighter.

When the sun poured into the room, a note was slid under the door. Sesshomaru noticed it and pulled himself from Casa to get it. She whimpered but stayed on the bed to await his return. His warmth left her and she felt slightly cold. He returned and Casa leaned into him. He read and smiled slightly when finished. The castle was all his. No Rin, no Jaken, no servants anywhere. The servants went on vacation, taking Rin and Jaken with them. They knew that Sesshomaru and Casa stayed in the room all night, and that they had made up. No yelling or screaming was heard and they were in the same room he entire night. Sesshomaru tossed the paper into the open fire on his left, and embraced Casa with his arm again. She smiled and rested against his chest, staring into the fire as the paper burst into flames. She smiled and so did Sesshomaru. They would have the entire palace to themselves. No one would bother them. Not even annoying Jaken. Sesshomaru looked down to Casa. She had just recently looked up to Sesshomaru.

"Sesshomaru, I could really use a bath. May I?" Casa asked. Sesshomaru nodded and she got off the bed. Going over to the door where the closet was, she got a bathrobe and went to the spring. Sesshomaru followed her to the spring. She started to undress, but she could hear Sesshomaru's breathing nearby. Turning around, she saw Sesshomaru standing there calmly. She looked at him puzzling, but he didn't say a word. A nod to tell her to continue undressing. She was shocked and fell into the spring fully dressed. Sesshomaru came to the edge and looked at her surface. She shook her head, spraying water to Sesshomaru's face. He wiped it off, and smiled at her.

"I thought you wanted to bathe without clothes on," he teased.

"You shocked me, sending me backwards," she told him.

"Whatever. Are you coming out to undress?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Well, if you would've left earlier, I would have done it," Casa answered.

"You need protection now that you carry my mum's necklace. That is very precious," he told her.

"This is your mum's? Why did you give it to me? I can't accept it, I'm sorry," Casa said, getting out. Her kimono was now see-through. Sesshomaru could see everything until Casa wrapped herself in the bathrobe. She removed the necklace and handed it to Sesshomaru.

"It suited you so well. It's ok, you can keep it," he said, pushing it back at her.

"No. It's over my standards. I can't accept something so fashionable and at a higher quality than my life. I'm sorry. It's my sort of rule," she told him.

"Please wear it. It's at the same value as your life is to me. Please," he begged her.

"Sesshomaru, please. I just can't," she told him.

"Please reconsider," he asked her.

"Maybe later. Hey, I needed to take it off to bathe anyways," she joked. Sesshomaru didn't even crack a smirk. She sighed and forced him out of the spring, finally being able to relax in the spring with some privacy. She removed her clothes and slipped inside. She washed and rinsed. While relaxing, she thought about what they could do now that no one was around. Outside of the spring, Sesshomaru was thinking of the same thing.

He could ask her about the wedding that was the next night and she could teach him how to dance, if she knew herself, or they could just relax in their room all day. He liked option number one, so when she came into the bedroom again, he would inform her on everything. He could even teach her the proper ways of royal weddings. He sighed and continued to daydream.

Casa had emerged from the spring and wrapped herself in the bathrobe again. She saw the necklace on the floor and bent down to pick it up. She admired it and put it around her neck. Clasping it herself, she returned to the bedroom to find Sesshomaru topless on the bed. He had recently discarded it while waiting for her. He got hot from the sun that was shining on him through the open window. She sat next to Sesshomaru and lightly tapped him on his shoulder. He emerged back to reality, and smiled at her.

"Done already?" He asked.

She nodded, then asked, "what were you thinking about?"

"Oh, well yesterday, I got a message a royal wedding was happening soon. I was planning on inviting you to it," Sesshomaru told her.

"Oh, really? How sweet," she sighed.

"Well, there are some rules you have to follow during it. I'll have to teach you them," he told her.

"Well, when is it happening?" She asked.

"Tomorrow night," he told her.

"Well, we better get started. Let's go," she said, urging him to go.

"Aren't you going to get dressed?" He asked her, looking her up and down.

"Oh, yes. Turn," she ordered him.

He turned and heard her rustling through the closet for a kimono. She dressed, fixed the wrinkles out of it, and started to brush her hair. She told him he could turn back around and he did and gasped. Casa chose a nice, long, green robe that had red lace and the red and green pin she quickly put in her hair looked great. She smiled, and threw him his shirt. He put it on and they went down to the dining room. He taught her the rules in the dining room.

"You must never make eye contact with no one other than your mate. In the wedding, I will be your mate. If you make eye contact, you'll be giving them the idea that you are interested. While eating, keep your interests on your food and only speak when spoken to by myself only. If someone tries to engage you in a conversation, ignore them. If you don't, they might think you are interested in them.

"Do not start eating until someone else starts. Be polite and use your fork and knife, understood?" He said.

She nodded and he did a trail run. It didn't really help that no one was around at the time, but the servants should return by tomorrow, so they could have some help. Maybe some lords from the other lands could help, thought Sesshomaru. Overall, Casa did great. She was polite in eating, putting her napkin on her lap and munching silently. She didn't start an conversation when they were in silence and Sesshomaru liked that. Many lords would most likely compliment them.

They moved to the ballroom. Sesshomaru told her that most of the lords would either be talking or dancing with their mates.

"Do not start a conversation with another male. Stay near me, and do not dance with another male. Make no eye contact here either, unless it's with me when we're dancing. During any conversation, do not interfere, no matter how much a person tries to include you. Stay silent throughout this time, unless we're dancing and chatting silently," he told her. She nodded and started leaving, but he grabbed her wrist.

"Where are you going?" He asked.

"Well, this is all, right?" She asked.

"No, I need you to do me a favour," he told her.

"What?" She asked.

"Can you teach me how to dance?" He asked.

"Sure, no problem," she told him, and took his right hand in her left. She went for his left arm but there was nothing there. She gasped and looked up at him.

"You have no left arm?" She asked.

He nodded. "My brother cut it off one battle," he informed her.

"Oh, well, this won't work. Come, I need to help you," she said, going to the hall and up the stairs to the bedroom. He followed her the entire way. She went inside and straight to her bag. Searching through it, she took out some herbs and one scroll. She turned to find Sesshomaru right behind her, watching what she was doing.

"Do you have a bowl nearby?" She asked Sesshomaru. He nodded, left the room and returned with a bowl in hand.

She took it and placed it next to the scroll. She read the instructions while placing the ingredients in the bowl. She chanted an incantation while doing this. The incantation contained odd words like from some different language. Sesshomaru was puzzled and also curious to what these words meant. He sat down on the bed, awaiting until she was done. When she was done, she turned to Sesshomaru and told him to drink it. He didn't want to drink an unknown substance, so he refused. Casa got annoyed at his stubbornness.

"Drink it. It'll help you," she told him.

"What is in it?" He asked.

"It's just some herbs, now drink, before it gets cold," she advised him.

"How could it get cold? You didn't cook it," he told her.

"Agh! Just drink!" She ordered him.

"Why should I?" He asked her.

"Do you want your arm back?" She asked.

"Yes. What does this have to do with my arm?" He asked, unsure of the result.

"If you drink that, you'll arm will be restored. Now drink," she told him.

He finally obliged, well, not exactly. Casa forced it down his throat after he continued to refuse. He started feeling tingling sensations along his left side, but didn't dare to look. It lasted roughly a few minutes, then dissipated. He shook it off, finally glad the sensation was over.

"Woman, look it didn't work," he told her.

"Oh, really? I guess you didn't look," she laughed, sitting next to him on the bed.

"What do you mean, 'didn't look'? Nothing happened, see?" He said, outstretching his new, left arm. He was amazed at how nice it looked and inspected how it was. It was flawless and he was in control of it. Then he remembered last time her got an arm.

"Is this arm a demon's arm or human's? And will it last?" He questioned her.

"Hold on. What do you mean if it'll last? This is your old arm. I conjured it back. It won't disappear or resist your body. It's your arm, no one else's," she told him, grabbing it to inspect it herself. He winced slightly but complied to her soft hands. She first looked at the fingers, then up to the wrist, then to the arm. She looked at the pale skin and she could see the veins there. She moved higher up the arm to where the arm connected to the shoulder. She couldn't see any connection scars, which were good and the skin fit together. She smiled and looked up to Sesshomaru. He just plainly looked down at her. His face showed no emotion and Casa looked puzzled up at him.

"You're hands are soft. The sensations were new to me," he told her and she smiled. She embraced him, and he embraced her back.

"You're so nice, you know that?" She told him.

"Me, nice? Never. Many believe to call me the Ice Lord. I'm so cold, they say," he told her, looking down. He rested his chin on her head and was intoxicated by her smell. It was a mixture of a forest and hot spring. She sighed and rested her head against his chest. His heartbeat could be heard through his chest and clothes. She sighed again. If they ever got mated, this would be the best life for her.

"Weren't you going to teach me how to dance?" He asked her.

"Oh, yeah. I forgot about that. Ok, let's go," she, leaving his arms. She went back downstairs into the ballroom. She memorized the way there last time and awaited Sesshomaru's arrival. He finally came, and she taught him how to dance. She showed him where to put his hands, then the steps. She told him to go with the beat, if there was any. He told her to go to the beat of his heart. So they dance to a heartbeat Casa could hear so clearly against his chest. First Casa led, then once Sesshomaru got the rhythm, he led. She was caught up in the dancing she didn't know how much time had past until a knock was heard at the door. Sesshomaru heard it and turned his attention to the door that was in the hall. He left Casa in the ballroom and went to go answer the door. When he opened the door, his brother and his brother's friends were there, soaking. It was raining harshly outside and they were asking for somewhere to stay. Sesshomaru allowed them to enter and dry off. Casa came from the ballroom to find out who was at the door. She could hear the door closed and hoped Sesshomaru didn't allow them inside. Though when she saw Inuyasha and his friends, she walked up to them, smiling ear to ear.

"Hello. How is it going?" She asked.

"Casa, how are you and Ice Lord over there doing?" Asked Inuyasha. Sesshomaru growled quietly, but keep his cold posture.

"Oh, not very well. He won't let me do anything. I'm glad you guys came," Casa lied to them. She knew Sesshomaru liked it when she saw a slight smirk before he regained his cold expression.

"What brings you to my lands?" Sesshomaru asked them.

"Well, Kagome sensed a jewel shard this way, and we were following it until the storm broke out. We needed to take cover, so we saw this palace. We didn't know you lived here," Sango explained, wringing her hair out.

"Well, I don't exactly live here. It was my father's palace, so it became mine after he left. I just thought this would be a good place for us," Sesshomaru told them.

"How is the deal going? Is my idea working?" Miroku asked.

"Not really. She bugs me non-stop about how bored she is. The only time she doesn't bug me is when she's in the library or Rin is preoccupying her," Sesshomaru told them

"Where is Rin? I wanted to play with her," Shippo asked Sesshomaru.

"She's out. So is Jaken and all the servants," Casa said.

"Oh, did you kick them out or something?" Inuyasha asked Sesshomaru.

"No, it's their holiday. They took Rin and Jaken with them for some unknown reason. When we awoke, all we saw was a note that said they were gone," Casa informed them.

Sesshomaru directed them to the dining room for some tea and a place to chat. Sesshomaru sat down, but Casa told him to help her find the kitchen. He groaned, then showed her to the kitchen. When they entered, he closed the door, and walked close to her, but not close enough to touch.

"Casa, you need to not say a word about you being happy here, ok? If they find out, they'll think I've gone soft," he told her. Casa nodded, and started on the tea. She made seven cups of tea for them and went back to the dining room. The group was talking quietly and went silent when Casa entered with Sesshomaru behind her. He had his hands on her waist but removed them quickly when the entered. Inuyasha saw it slightly and decided to talk to Sesshomaru secretly about it later. Casa handed out the cups and everyone took them with a thanks. Though when Casa handed Kagome one, she didn't take it.

"Kagome, what's the matter?" Casa asked, putting the cup back on the tray.

"You have a jewel shard, don't you?" Kagome asked.

"Umm, what do you mean?" Casa asked.

"I can sense it somewhere upstairs," Kagome told her.

"Umm, I have only my supplies upstairs and my clothes," Casa said, looking over a Sesshomaru. He just shrugged.

"I'll be back. I'll go check if I have one," she said, standing up and excusing herself.

Sesshomaru looked at Kagome join the conversation that the group was having earlier, though Inuyasha didn't. He moved next to Sesshomaru to chat with him quietly.

"Did I just see you earlier have your hands on Casa's waist?" Inuyasha asked. Sesshomaru's eyes went wide before he started to attack his brother for telling such a rude lie. Casa could hear the fight all the way downstairs as she climbed the stairs. She got to the bedroom door and heard someone inside. Slightly opening the door a crack, she saw a person with black, long, wavy hair and a black robe searching through her stuff. She growled for he was going through her personal stuff and the man turned to her. She gasped and backed away from him. She could fill his powers were powerful but she could also sense he was a half-demon. She got to the beginning of the stairs, and fell down taking one step off balanced. The man followed her as the fell. She screamed as she fell. Sesshomaru averted his battle with Inuyasha to Casa's scream. He ran to her body on the ground, knocked out. He picked her up into his lap. Meanwhile, the man still came down the stairs. Inuyasha and his friends followed Sesshomaru to the stairwell.

"What are you doing here, Naraku?" Inuyasha yelled, as everyone's eyes averted direction from Casa and Sesshomaru to the man walking down the steps.


	5. Weddings Aren't for Everyone

"My, my, my. Inuyasha, what are you doing here?" Naraku asked.

"None of your business. What are **YOU** doing here?" Inuyasha asked.

"I'm coming to get what is rightfully mine," Naraku said, as he reached the second last stair.

"What do we have that's yours?" Sesshomaru growled, his eyes red.

"Her. That woman in your arms," Naraku told him.

"Casa? Never. She isn't property. She's a person," Sesshomaru growled.

"Sesshomaru?" Casa mumbled, awaking.

"Casa? Are you ok?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Yes, just fine," she told him.

"Casa, how are you doing? Did you miss me?" Naraku asked. Casa's eyes snapped open as she backed as much as possible, but she was still in Sesshomaru's arms.

"Casa, why are you afraid of him?" Sesshomaru asked.

"You bastard! Get away from me!" Casa yelled at Naraku, completely ignoring Sesshomaru.

"Casa, I was talking to you!" Sesshomaru yelled at her.

She continued to ignore Sesshomaru. "Naraku, get out of my life!" She yelled at Naraku.

"You heard her! Leave!" Inuyasha yelled.

"So, she has both of Inutaisho's sons infatuated. How sweet," Naraku mocked.

"Both of us? Never! She doesn't even have one of us!" Sesshomaru yelled.

"Don't lie, Sesshomaru. It's not good for your karma," Naraku crackled. His puppet burst into flames as the ashes laid on the stair. Casa was shaking uncontrollably.

"Everyone will be sleeping in the dining room. Now get in there, NOW!" Sesshomaru ordered and everyone ran to the room. Sesshomaru carried Casa to the bedroom and comforted her as much as possible. No matter what he did, she couldn't stop shaking. He eventually gave up and started yelling at her, which made matters worst.

"Just stop shaking! I need to get some information from you!" Sesshomaru yelled. Casa continued to shake and started crying as well. Sesshomaru groaned as he tried to comfort her again. He was never good with this type of stuff. No wonder his elders continued to bug him about hiding his emotions. They knew if he started showing them, he wouldn't do good when it came to consideration. He sighed as a knock was heard at the door. He forgot to close the door, and saw Sango standing there.

"Lord Sesshomaru, I think you should leave her to me. She might be better talking to a woman than a male," Sango advised.

Sesshomaru hissed at Sango but remembered when Rin came to talk to Casa the night before. She was more comfortable talking to Rin, a girl, then Sesshomaru. She at least got out of the corner and stopped crying. He sighed and left Casa sitting on the bed, still crying. Sesshomaru took one last look at Casa before he went downstairs to Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku and Shippo. A high pitched scream was heard downstairs from the dining room before a loud slap was heard. It echoed throughout the palace and he heard a quiet giggle upstairs. I guess Sango's idea was working, thought Sesshomaru. He entered the dining room calmly to a raging priestess. Miroku had a hand indent on his face and a bump on his head. Inuyasha was planted into the floor, making an indent in Sesshomaru's marble floor. Sesshomaru chuckled silently as he sat down. Shippo couldn't stop laughing and rolling on the floor. Miroku picked Shippo up by the tail and slapped him once. Inuyasha finally got up and grabbed Shippo and bumped him on the head once. Shippo started crying and Kagome said "sit". Inuyasha's necklace glowed pink before he was sent flying into the floor again. Shippo laughed and clapped his hands. Sesshomaru sighed. He hoped if he ever had a kid, it would be that energetic. Inuyasha looked up as much as possible to Sesshomaru. Inuyasha could see the emotion Sesshomaru held in his eyes. It looked like happiness? Sesshomaru? That Sesshomaru, also know as the Ice Lord? Inuyasha flushed the thought from his mind. His eyes must have had something in them. As the spell weakened, Inuyasha stood up and walked out. Sesshomaru eyed him suspiciously and followed. Inuyasha came to the hall and started going up the steps. Sesshomaru continued to follow him, unknown to what was going on. As he reached the last step, he could hear Casa and Sango laughing. Inuyasha started heading to the master bedroom.

"Sango, can I come in?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yeah, sure, Inuyasha. We could use the company," Sango told him. Sesshomaru crouched low enough to not be seen but to be able to see inside the room. Casa sat on the bed, cross-legged, next to Sango, smiling. Smiling? She was crying two minutes ago, thought Sesshomaru. As soon as Inuyasha closed the door, Sesshomaru stood next to it. He could the conversation clearly.

"So did Kagome punish Miroku for touching her?" Sango asked.

"Yeah, and me too for whacking Miroku as well," Inuyasha told her.

"Why is he so lecherous?" Casa asked.

Sango laughed before answering, "he says it's because of the wind tunnel in his right hand."

"He once said it was possessed. Liar," Inuyasha laughed. Casa joined him as they had a nice conversation on what had been happening.

"We recently ran into a wolf demon, Kouga. He once again told Kagome he loved her, then ran off to his tribe," Sango said, looking over at Inuyasha.

"He knows he does it just to get me mad. He knows I love Kagome and continues to tease me," Inuyasha whined.

Casa laughed before remarking, "is he a lord or leader of a place?"

"Yes, he's the leader of the wolf pack or the Northern Lands," Sango answered.

"Well, he'll be at the wedding, then," Casa stated. Sesshomaru slightly got scared and had the urge to burst in there and wring Casa's neck for telling.

"Oh, yeah. You told me. Some leader is getting married and invited you and Sesshomaru. Isn't that correct?" Asked Sango.

"Yeah, that's correct. I don't think he's going to be taking me once I tell him," Casa said.

Sesshomaru could hear Inuyasha coo her and rub her back. "He most likely will. He's a forgiving person, no matter what. He "claims" he hates my guts, though he never kills me. Though, he has gotten pretty close," Inuyasha remarked.

"You think he'll forgive me? I really don't think so..." Casa said trailing off.

"Just tell him the truth, ok?" Inuyasha told her.

The room was silent, and Sesshomaru leaned in harder into the door to hear anything. Then someone sneaked up behind him.

"What are you doing?" Kagome asked.

"Huh? Who me? I'm just, umm..." Sesshomaru stammered. The door opened up behind him as he turned to Kagome. Casa stood there along with Inuyasha and Sango.

"Do you think he heard it all?" Casa asked Inuyasha.

"Well, since I've been up, I could smell him right outside," Inuyasha stated.

"This would be a great time to tell him, ok?" Sango said, hugging Casa. "Good luck."

"Thanks, I'll need it. Bye," Casa said to Inuyasha and Sango that passed Sesshomaru. They smiled at him and Inuyasha pulled Kagome with them down to the dining room.

"Sesshomaru, please come inside," Casa said, sitting on the bed. He entered, closed the door, and then sat down next to Casa.

"What do you want to tell me?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Well, I know why Naraku was here and why he considers me his possession," Casa told him.

"Well, why then?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Well, a while ago, I was looking for you and happened to come across his barrier and castle. His reincarnation pulled me to him and he made a deal with me. I would get a piece of the jewel shard for my life. I refused and he put a strong spell on me that I couldn't even break. As soon as I fell in love with a person, he would show up and kill him. It seems the spell has been broken tonight because he didn't kill you. But in case I am wrong, Naraku will most likely try to kill you as long as I love you," Casa explained. Sesshomaru stayed calm though his head was buzzing. She loved him? When did it start? Did it end when he got mad at her tonight? He hoped not.

"Sesshomaru are you listening?" Casa asked.

"If you love me, why didn't you tell me earlier?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Umm... I was hoping you missed that part," Casa joked.

"Do you?" Sesshomaru said, grabbing her arm lightly but enough to get her attention.

"Sesshomaru, please don't make me tell you," she begged.

"I'll tell you what happened last time I went to a wedding if you tell me the truth if you love me or not," Sesshomaru told her.

"Umm... ok, I guess," Casa agreed. "You have to go first."

"Fine, I guess. It started when we got there, every demon brought a mate but me. They mocked me continuously. I eventually took enough when they talked about my mother, and attacked one of them. Unfortunately, they had the power to kick me out of the ranking, and planned to do so. My elders helped me keep my position, but next time I went to a wedding, I need to bring a mate or intended one," he told her.

"Then why are you inviting me then? I'm not an intended mate or your real one," Casa asked.

"Are you sure about that?" Sesshomaru asked. Casa gasped, and looked away as she blushed. "Now tell me the truth. Do you love me?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Um..." Casa stammered.

"Look at me when you're telling me the truth. I wouldn't know if you are unless I look into your eyes," Sesshomaru informed her. He turned her head to look at him and tilted it slightly up to look at him in the eyes.

"Umm... I... guess..." Casa said, averting her eyes.

"Look at me," Sesshomaru told her.

She looked at him and said quietly, "I love you..."

"I thought so," Sesshomaru joked, kissing her. Casa sighed, accepting the kiss. She felt Sesshomaru's arm wrap around her waist while the other one cupped her cheek. They separated when Kagome gasped. Sesshomaru growled and looked at Kagome. She sighed and skipped off like a grownup Rin. Sesshomaru shrugged and started the kiss up again. Casa allowed him to slip his tongue in and twirl it around with hers. She sighed. If this was love, she would want to do it everyday. Next thing she knew, it was morning, the sun pouring into the room. She was awaking on Sesshomaru's chest. He wasn't up yet, sleeping soundly. His arms were protectively around her so she couldn't move away. She sighed again and listened to his heartbeat. Then she remembered that they would be going to the wedding that night. She smiled and heard Sesshomaru moan as he too awoke.

"Morning. How did you sleep?" Casa asked.

"Mmm, good," Sesshomaru told her.

"Good. We'll be going to the wedding tonight, remember?" She told Sesshomaru.

"Oh yeah. We need to practise still, ok? I need to send a message. Allow me, ok?" Sesshomaru asked. She nodded and he left to go get a quill, inkbottle, and paper. Casa took this chance to get changed into a new kimono. She got a dark purple one that was plain. She brushed her hair and pulled it up in a ponytail. She sighed and went downstairs. She could hear some noises in the dining room and decided to check how their guests were. As she entered, everyone started to congratulate her. She looked puzzled as Kagome was cheering and Sango was smiling proudly at her. Inuyasha was shocked beyond belief and Miroku had his hands around hers. Shippo was on her shoulder congratulating her. Kagome finally explained as they sat down at the chairs.

"After I saw you two together, I came here and told them all. Inuyasha informed us that you were coming down and getting closer, we got ready to congratulate you two. So when is the wedding?" Kagome asked.

"Huh? Wedding?" Casa asked. She was still slightly puzzled because a lot of things were still going through her head. There was tons of noise going all around her that was puzzling her even more.

"I need to get back upstairs. Excuse me," Casa said as she pulled her hands from Miroku and put Shippo on the table. She went back upstairs where Sesshomaru was, slightly worried. She showed up out of breath and tired. She ran up the stairs, trying to get away from the group downstairs as quickly as possible.

Sesshomaru turned to her and sighed. She was alright. He had returned from sending the message out and came to an empty room. He searched for a recent scent from Casa, but his room had the lingering scent of Naraku in their room. He just couldn't get a positive scent until he smelt and heard her behind him.

"Where did you go?" He asked her.

"I went to see what all the noise was downstairs. Inuyasha and his friends have found out about us. They're already asking when the wedding happens," gasped Casa.

"That priestess and her big mouth!" Sesshomaru sighed. "Looks like you've already gotten dressed. I want something more formal. Can you try while I go down to answer the door?" Sesshomaru asked, exiting the room. Casa nodded and he left. She went to the closet again and found a fancy kimono but thought it was good for the wedding that was happening that night. She continued to look and found a black and red kimono that looked great. She put it on, and let her hair loose. She put a red and black pin in her hair and went downstairs. A wolf demon stood in doorway. As she descended, he looked up at her. His blue eyes connected with hers as she placed herself next to Sesshomaru.

"Casa, this is Kouga. Kouga, this is my... friend Casa," Sesshomaru introduced.

"It's a pleasure to meet you," Kouga said, grabbing Casa's hands to place between his own.

"Kouga, is that you?" Kagome yelled from the dining room.

"Kagome, it's not what you think!" Kouga yelled, dropping Casa's hands. Casa was very confused. She wasn't the only one; Sesshomaru was as well. Kouga's sudden change in emotion was odd, even for him.

"Kouga, what are you doing here?" Kagome asked.

"Lord Sesshomaru invited me," he answered.

"My brother invited you? Yeah, right," Inuyasha groaned, rolling his eyes. Sesshomaru glared at Inuyasha, secretly telling him he did.

"I am in need of his help," Sesshomaru advised Inuyasha.

"Oh, that's lovely. Will he be staying over?" Casa asked.

"Depends on what he would like," Sesshomaru answered.

"Sure, I'll stay," Kouga told Sesshomaru, "just as long as I have my own room."

"I'll be sure to have it made by the time we come back," Sesshomaru told him smoothly.

"Come back? From where?" Kouga asked, arching an eyebrow.

"The wedding. You were invited, correct?" Casa asked.

"Yes, but I'm not going. I have no woman..." Kouga said, but averted his attention to Kagome and smiled sweetly.

"What?" Kagome asked.

"Hell no! You are not taking Kagome out!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Mutt face, shut up. It's her decision, not yours," Kouga yelled.

"My decision for what?" Kagome asked turning to Sango.

"He wants to take you as his guest to the wedding," Sango told her.

"Oh, really? That would be great! I love weddings!" Kagome cheered.

"Good, so it's settled. Anyways, Sesshomaru, why did you bring me here?" Kouga asked.

"I need Casa to practise being around demons today and the manners she'll have to use tonight. We have gotten most of it done, but we are in need of demons so she gets accustomed to it. Will you help?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Yeah, sure, if Kagome joins. She too has to get used to demons without purifying their ass or being rude," Kouga said, pulling Kagome beside him. He heard a low growl from Inuyasha, but ignored it.

"Kouga, I'm never rude, but the rules could be taught and the manner I should be in," Kagome told him. Kouga nodded and Sesshomaru led them to the dining room. Miroku quickly hurried to clean it up and Sango went to the kitchen to make tea. Before Casa or Sesshomaru entered, Sesshomaru pulled Casa to the wall and kissed her passionately.

"Mmm, Sesshomaru what was that for?" Casa whispered.

"I won't be able to kiss you all day and night, so I might as well get it done and over with, and get as much as I can," Sesshomaru told her, smiled with mischief, and kissed her again. Casa heard footsteps and pushed Sesshomaru off. Stepping aside, she saw Kouga step out of the room and sigh. Seeing Casa, he jumped slightly and smiled wide.

"What are you doing here, girl?" Kouga asked, reaching out to her waist. Sesshomaru growled loudly and Kouga turned suddenly to him.

"Don't touch her, ever. I'll kick you flea-infested ass out of here quickly then you can yelp," Sesshomaru threatened.

"Oh, protective are we?" Kouga teased. Sesshomaru stood tall and took Casa by the wrist into the dining room.

"Thanks a lot," Casa smiled but saw Sesshomaru was wearing his cold expression, she stopped smiling and looked ahead. The room was spotless and the tea was already made. Sesshomaru pulled a seat out for her and allowed her to sit down before pushing it in. He sat down in his chair and awaiting until Kouga and Kagome were seated. He saw Casa was looking down at her plate, but Kagome was beaming while looking at Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru turned to Kouga and growled.

"Teach your woman the rules. I will not be considerate to tell her tonight," Sesshomaru growled.

"Kagome, keep your head down at all times during the meals. Do not talk unless spoken to and do not engaged yourself in a conversation. Be polite and eat with the knife and fork provided for you," Kouga told her. She nodded an averted her attention to the plate. Kouga and Sesshomaru started up a worthless conversation. At random times, Sesshomaru referred to Casa and she only nodded. She was polite and when Sango came in with some food, she munched softly while Kagome munched slightly loud. The meal was quiet and Kagome didn't like it. She continuously had to resist the urge to start a conversation, but it was too quiet. She cleared her throat quietly and Kouga turned to her.

"Sesshomaru, I really do not like this silence. Kagome and I believe Casa doesn't either. May we go to the ballroom?" Kouga asked. Sesshomaru nodded and took Casa's hand. She followed him to the ballroom, Kagome and Kouga closely behind. She didn't like them being so close and moved closer to Sesshomaru. He quietly grunted and turned to her. They started to dance to a slow tune Sango played with Miroku. They were smiling widely at Casa and Sesshomaru but kept their tune smooth. Kagome and Kouga were having some difficulty for they were just standing around quietly. Sesshomaru shook his head and looked down at Casa. She had her head buried in his chest as they danced. She never once glanced up and he felt sorry for her. The tune ended eventually and Sesshomaru led Casa to the side. Her head was still down and he moved it to face her.

"Casa, dear, what's the matter?" Sesshomaru asked quietly.

"Nothing, Sesshomaru," Casa told him. He shook his head.

"I know something's the matter. You're too quiet," Sesshomaru told her.

"It's just that the women seem to be the slaves to men. We can't look up, we can't talk, though the men can do what they want. It's just..." Casa said but stuttered.

"Not fair, I know. But I didn't make the rules. Just follow them and you can boss me around when we get home, alright?" He asked, cracking a smirk. She smiled and took his hand he had out. They looked over at Kagome and Kouga. They didn't look like they were having as much fun as Sesshomaru and Casa.

"I wanted to dance! Don't you know how to dance?" Kagome yelled.

"Yeah, of course I do! You just don't know how to dance. I'll show you," Kouga said taking Kagome's hand. She pulled it away quickly.

"I won't do things your way anymore. I quit! I'm leaving!" Kagome yelled and stomped out of the room. Sango and Miroku looked worried and slightly scared. If Kagome was out looking for Inuyasha, there would be lots of thuds in the near future. Casa sighed and looked at Sesshomaru. Looked like they weren't joining them tonight.

* * *

Casa went searching through her closet for the robe she earlier found. She searched and searched but couldn't find it anywhere. Sesshomaru entered after having a conversation with Kagome and Kouga. They were coming now, under protest. Sesshomaru smiled as he entered. The scents of discomfort and worry were all over Casa. He knew what she was looking for, but she wouldn't get it tonight.

"Casa dear, what's the matter?" Sesshomaru asked.

"I can't find the robe I was planning on wearing tonight. Have you seen it?" Casa asked, exiting the closet. The huge smile on Sesshomaru's face answered it completely.

"I've asked Kagome and Sango to help you dress. They will choose your robe, hair accessories and everything else for tonight. I want you to look perfect," Sesshomaru told her. Kissing her on her cheek, he left. She could hear him speaking with someone, then Kagome and Sango entered, smiling widely.

"Sesshomaru wants us to make you look perfect? We'll do better then that!" Kagome promised, going through her bag. This would be great!

* * *

Meanwhile, Casa had her own plans for Sesshomaru. She told Inuyasha and Miroku to help Sesshomaru get ready. She wanted him perfect as well. Inuyasha entered the room Sesshomaru was occupying and brought a black outfit as well. Miroku was smiling widely.

"Lord Sesshomaru, we've come to help you," Inuyasha called behind a door. Sesshomaru opened the door shirtless, halfway through changing. He had just stripped his shirt and went searching through his closet. He growled as he looking down at his brother.

"Why would I need your help? I can dress myself," Sesshomaru growled.

"Casa has told us to dress you, or else," Miroku said, complying the exact words of Casa.

"Fine, whatever. Her wishes are mine," Sesshomaru complied, seating himself on the bed.

"This will be great! Casa won't believe her eyes!" Inuyasha promised, pulling the outfit out.

* * *

Half an hour passed and Casa was finished. Looking in the mirror Kagome supplied, she gasped. The woman that looked back at her didn't look familiar. The hair flowing down her back, the shiny pin in her hair, the red lipstick, and the nail polish wasn't what Casa normally wore. Kagome allowed her to use the make-up for this special occasion, along with herself. Kagome was changing as Casa admired herself in the mirror. The long, red dress Kagome supplied flowed nicely to her ankles. The red footwear Sango supplied was a great match. Kagome finished her hair and turned to Casa. The dress was a great fit for Casa. Her pale skin radiated from the dress. It was backless, so Sesshomaru most likely would have to share his shirt with her by the end of the night, or she would get sick. Mentally slapping herself in the head for forgetting the jacket that went with it, Kagome tapped Casa on the shoulder, jerking her back to reality. They needed to get back downstairs to get there on time. Casa agreed and went downstairs to meet up with Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru was dressed as well. The boys were pulling his hair into a ponytail and fixing his outfit. Inuyasha sprayed some cologne on him from Kagome's time. Sesshomaru coughed slightly, growled and then smirked at how good he smelt. Inuyasha and Miroku smiled at each other and told Sesshomaru it was time to go downstairs. He met up with Kouga and they walked together to the front door. When they arrived, the girls started walking down the steps. Sesshomaru was blown away by how Casa looked. She looked exquisite and better than ever. She held her head low and Kagome urged her to show Sesshomaru her face. She shook her head no, and continued walking down the steps. Kagome met up with Kouga and he took her hand only. Sesshomaru told them to head out and he would meet them at the place. Kouga nodded, swept Kagome in his arms, then sped off. Inuyasha grumbled quietly before going into the dining room. Casa finally looked up at Sesshomaru and he gasped. She was beyond beautiful and she was his love. Every demon in that room would be so jealous. He smiled and she sniffed.

The smell that filled her senses was overpowering. He smelt like a forest after rain. She smiled at him, and they headed to the place of the wedding. Sesshomaru didn't sweep her off her feet but flew there. Placing her on his cloud he went quickly there. He saw a cyclone below and guessed it was Kouga. Sesshomaru finally realized Casa had a death grip his arm. He tried to weaken her grip but it didn't work. She was extremely afraid of heights so flying wasn't good. She nervously smiled up at him, slightly quivering. He wrapped his arm around her, and she loosened her grip and moved it to his waist. She relaxed against his chest and watched the scenery around her. The moonlight set a nice scene. She saw a castle ahead and saw Sesshomaru descend to the ground. Kouga showed up, Kagome forcing herself from his arms and fixing her dress. She hesitated to take his arm outstretched for her, but eventually did. Sesshomaru kept his arm around Casa's waist as they entered.

The ballroom was noisy until Sesshomaru entered. The entire room turned to whispers as demons started staring, pointing and whispering at Sesshomaru and Casa. Casa kept her head low but still knew what was going on. Sesshomaru took his place at the left side of the room with Casa. Everyone was staring at him and Casa, even the females. He whispered to Casa that she could look up, so she slightly looked up at all the stares. The females were all in one corner, whispering and staring at her. She looked up at Sesshomaru, who looked coldly at the demons in the room. Someone finally said something after a few minutes of silence.

"When dinner? Doesn't anyone realize some people are hungry?" Kouga joked. Some glared at him for his ignorance and he shut up. People stopped staring, though the odd demon continued to stare. Sesshomaru shrugged it off and turned to Casa. He was about to start a conversation with her until someone joined them.

"Nice woman you have there, Sesshomaru. Pick her up off the path along the way here?" A snake demon asked, walking up behind Casa. She jumped and went closer to Sesshomaru.

"Zuka, nice seeing you here," Sesshomaru glared.

"Glad you remembered me," Zuka responded. He had two demons behind him that snickered. One was a fox demon, the other a bull demon.

"What are you doing here? Do you need another lesson taught?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Oh, well, I'm shocked you're still in power after your little incident last time you joined us. I'm shocked you even showed your face here," Zuka crackled.

"I'm not a coward," Sesshomaru told him. Casa suspected he must have been one of the guys that intimidated Sesshomaru last wedding he attended. She looked around the room and everyone was staring again.

"Nice woman you have here," Zuka said, indicating Casa.

"Yeah, she is. For your information, she's going home with me tonight," Sesshomaru smoothly said, remember the way Zuka was. He tended to take women men brought in that weren't mated and take them home with him.

"Well, let the woman choose. She doesn't have to go home with you tonight. Let her chooses by the end of the night, and that will be her decision," Zuka dealt, holding his hand out to for Sesshomaru to take for an agreement.

"No. I do not deal for women. It's pathetic, just like you," Sesshomaru told him. The crowd started whispering about how idiotic Sesshomaru was insulting a man in such power.

"Sesshomaru, let's go somewhere else," Casa advised.

"You have such a nice voice. Maybe you can please me once you get to my place with that voice of yours," Zuka said, taking Casa's arm. Sesshomaru growled loudly and everyone gasped.

Casa smiled sweetly before removing her arm from Zuka's grasp. "That won't be happening, sorry," Casa told him. She turned to Sesshomaru and forced him away. He growled at her but she was persistent. She got him to another area before criticizing him on his stupid behaviour.

"Remember the reason you're here? Ignore him, no matter what he says, ok?" Casa asked, forcing Sesshomaru to look at her. He finally did and saw her pleading.

"Fine, I will. But if he bugs you anymore, I must react," Sesshomaru told her.

"I can handle myself. I won't be rational, I promise," Casa told him. He didn't agree, so she made a deal. He could keep an eye on her but he could only interfere when she looked like she was in real trouble and he wasn't leaving her alone. She smiled, kissed him on the cheek, then left to meet some new people.


	6. Crushees

Casa explored the huge ballroom. It was nicely decorated for the wedding, banners hanging up all around. Casa caught some females at the corner trying to get her attention. She joined them and introduced herself. She met Serina and Kira. They were hanging out and wanted to meet Casa.

"Hi. How's the wedding so far?" Serina asked.

"Alright, I guess. Sesshomaru won't leave me alone," Casa explained.

"You came with Sesshomaru? The Lord Sesshomaru, Ice Lord of the Western Lands?" Kira asked.

"Yes. Why, something the matter?" Casa asked.

"That Sesshomaru, well he never takes women in," Serina answered.

A woman walked into their conversation with two girls behind her. "So, you're the famous woman who entered with Sesshomaru, huh?" The centre woman stated. She was tall and skinny, wearing all black. Casa's new friends retreated a step, but stayed with Casa.

"Yes, I'm Casa. You are..." Casa asked.

"I'm Melina," the centre woman said. Her two friends shrugged and walked off.

"Nice to meet..." Casa begun, but Melina interrupted.

"Sesshomaru is mine. No one else will have him. Stay away from us," Melina growled before walking away.

"What was that all about?" Casa asked Kira and Serina.

"She has a thing for Sesshomaru, but can't get his attention. Just look," Serina said, pointing to Melina and Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru was looking at Casa, completely ignoring Melina. Melina looked angry before stomping off. Sesshomaru glared slightly then turned to talk to some other leaders.

"That woman just can't seem to get that Sesshomaru doesn't like her," Kira said, shaking her head pitifully.

"So how did you get Sesshomaru's attention?" Serina asked, turning her attention back to Casa.

"We met a long time ago. It was just fate, I guess," Casa joked, smirking. Serina and Kira smiled back.

"I guess some of us get lucky," Kira joked.

"Umm, do you know who are the demons we are celebrating their marriage?" Serina asked.

"Yeah, me!" Kira said. "Mark and me are finally making it final."

Casa didn't catch the rest of the conversation. She zoned out on watching Sesshomaru. He continuously watched her. She watched for a few minutes until Kira dragged her back into reality.

"Casa, are you all right? Did you zone out?" Kira asked.

"Yeah, like you were dreaming," Serina added.

"I'm all right. I think I just need a drink," Casa answered, going over to the drink table.

She didn't get a drink, but took in the aroma. It eased her nerves and got her to relax slightly. Sighing, she turned to find Zuka heading her way. She sighed again as he approached. She put on a slight smile to welcome his arrival.

"I see Sesshomaru actually left his prize possession alone for once," Zuka told her. Casa smiled and nodded, looking over at Sesshomaru.

"He trusts me," she told him.

"Well, it's never nice to be alone. That's why I thought it would be nice to join you and get you to agree to my proposal earlier, unlike that stubborn lord over there," Zuka said, nodding to Sesshomaru. Casa turned to Zuka and smiled as realistic as possible. Zuka did not make her comfortable.

"I'm sorry, but don't like the proposal. Now, if you'll excuse me," Casa said, starting to leave. Zuka grabbed her arm before she could leave.

"You don't leave unless I say so," he yelled. No one seemed to pay attention except Sesshomaru.

"Zuka, please, let go," Casa asked politely, pulling her arm away. She couldn't dislodge it from his grasp.

"No, I won't. Until you go upon my offer," Zuka told her. She shook her head and tried pulling away again.

"Let me go," Casa ordered.

"I don't take orders from pathetic dirt like you!" Zuka yelled, releasing his grasp on her arm to slap her. The assault sent her to the floor. Sesshomaru ran to Casa's side to help her up.

"Leave, now," Sesshomaru ordered. He carefully got her to sit up on her own.

"You don't order me either!" Zuka yelled, getting on a roll.

"Get out!" An older man yelled, sending the crowd to part to show the owner of the voice.

"But father..." Zuka whined.

"**OUT!**" The man yelled.

Zuka fled quickly, demons moving out of his way. The older man came to Casa and Sesshomaru. He kneeled down to help Casa stand up. Sesshomaru was watching Zuka leave and to make sure he wouldn't hide inside to stay around.

"Thanks," Casa said. The older man just nodded and asked to talk to Sesshomaru privately. Casa agreed and went over to Serina and Kira. Kagome and Kouga joined them later.

"Sesshomaru, watch out for Zuka. You know he likes making you mad and taking all your possessions. Casa's in real danger from him," the older man told Sesshomaru, looking over at Casa. Sesshomaru was also looking at her, but when he saw Kouga join her, he looked at the man.

"I know I had to take a lot of responsibility taking her in. I have more enemies then Zuka," Sesshomaru told the man.

"Be careful, Sesshomaru. Zuka will not give up, nor his mate, Melina," the man told Sesshomaru.

"Melina became his mate? When did this happen?" Sesshomaru asked.

"After the last wedding. He hasn't told anyone, nor has Melina. Being his father has its advantages" the man joked.

"Thank you, I'll watch out," Sesshomaru told him, bowing before joining Casa.

She was sitting in one of the chairs that were around. He pulled a chair and placed it next to Casa. He sat, but he didn't join the conversation they were having with Casa. He was going to keep a better watch on Casa, being with her non-stop. An announcement was heard.

Supper is now being served. Please enter through the left door.

"Let's go," Kouga told Kagome and Serina and Kira followed them to the door. Kira had to go through a separate door. So Serina had to walk alone. Casa was about to go join her, but Sesshomaru forced her to stay seated.

"Huh?" Casa asked and Sesshomaru stayed silent. Kira poked her head from the dining room doorway to see why they wouldn't be joining them.

"Why aren't you coming?" Kira asked.

"We will soon," Sesshomaru answered. "We need to settle something."

"All right, come in when you are ready," Kira told them and disappeared into the dining room.

"Why do you want to stay here?" Casa asked.

"I need to talk to you," Sesshomaru told her. He showed no emotion in his voice or expression.

"About what?" Casa asked.

"How much you're in danger," Sesshomaru told her.

"In danger? I'm in no danger," Casa boasted over-confident.

"Casa, I'm serious," Sesshomaru said and saw her expression revert to serious as well.

"Danger? Like what?" Casa asked.

"Well, we have Naraku, Zuka and Melina, as well as the cat tribe. My family has been at war with them for many years," Sesshomaru told them. "I also have random enemies that have disappeared in the last 100 years."

"Well, I have my own enemies as well, but I have done just fine. Remember I'm endangered?" Casa informed him again.

"Yes, but with them combined, it is not good. They will use you to get to me and me to get to you," Sesshomaru told her.

"That never came to mind," she admitted.

"I know. We need to be more attentive and alert in the wild," Sesshomaru advised her. She nodded and her stomach growled.

"Can we go eat? I'm starving," Casa asked. He nodded and they headed to the dining room.

They seated at the last available spots. They hadn't served the meal yet, so it was just decent conversations. Kagome sat next to Casa and started a nice conversation. Sesshomaru was on her other side, keeping Casa safe. Casa and Kagome were talking about how protective guys were while both Sesshomaru and Kouga growled at how ridiculous they were being. Kouga mouthed words Sesshomaru couldn't make out and then ignored him later on. Kagome got into a private argument with Kouga about talking behind her back and Kouga rolled his eyes, praying for the meal to be served soon. His prayers were answered because soon the meal was served. It had some berries and vegetables along with some meat. Sesshomaru didn't touch it, though Casa had the urge to feast upon it because she hadn't ate in the last 3 days. She waited until Kouga started eating before she did as well. She took piece by piece and saw other women doing the same. Kagome also ate little bits at a time. The males ate chunks at a time so they could start the conversation quickly. No one liked silence, not even the males. Sesshomaru didn't touch any of his and Mark, Kira's mate, asked if everything was alright. Sesshomaru looked coldly at him and Mark didn't say another word to him the rest of the night. Mark turned to look at his mate and started helping her with her hair that was loose. It kept falling out of place, so he helped to keep in place. Sesshomaru turned to Casa to find her hair in place and perfect along with everything else with her posture. She ate as perfect as possible. Females down the table, Melina particularly, growled at how much attention Casa was getting. Melina whispered to her friends a plan after she finished her meal. Melina would get Sesshomaru all to herself. This was sure.

The meal went by fast for Casa because before she knew it, Sesshomaru was taking her hand to the ballroom. Casa accepted and they started dancing after Kira and Mark got the first dance. Mark and Kira got a slow and soothing tune for the dance, and when Casa and Sesshomaru danced, they got the same type of tune. Casa was reluctant at first and Sesshomaru was as well. Kagome eventually get them up to dance. Sesshomaru didn't look as confident and Casa was nervous. They kept missing steps and messing up. Sesshomaru finally gave up and led. Casa was relieved and followed. They finished the song and Sesshomaru and Casa left the dance floor. Both breathed a sigh of relief as they sat down in some chairs nearby. Kagome and Kouga sat at near them and they watched everyone else dance. Meanwhile, Melina was putting her plan into effect. A handsome fox demon (who was paid by Melina) walked up to Casa and asked for a dance. Casa was blushing a dark red; she obviously thought he was cute. Sesshomaru denied for her and growled at him as he departed. Casa scowled at Sesshomaru before going after him. She accepted the dance and started dancing to a peaceful song, but not like her earlier tune she danced with Sesshomaru. He started a conversation with Casa, mumbling something about how she looked tonight. She thanked him and continued to dance in silence. The song ended and she headed to Sesshomaru, unaware the demon was following her. She got to Sesshomaru and saw him glaring at her. She stuck her nose in the air and took her chair closer to Kagome. The fox demon sped off in a different direction when he saw Kouga and went straight to Melina. The plan was working out great.

"That guy looked nice. Was he polite?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah, he was fine. He didn't talk much which pleased me. I didn't know what to... ugh!" Casa bent over in pain. Her forehead was throbbing with pain and it wouldn't stop. Kouga called Sesshomaru over. Sesshomaru just ignored Kouga. He believed she deserved it. She went off without his orders, or acceptance. She deceived him, so let her suffer somewhat.

The pain wasn't subsiding and tears were welling up in her eyes. She never cried out of physical pain, but this was too much. It felt like someone shot an arrow into her forehead. She excused herself to get some fresh air. Sesshomaru didn't follow, but sent Kouga to follow her. He refused; she wasn't his responsibility, but she was Sesshomaru's. Sesshomaru sighed and followed her to the garden. She was sitting on a bench, still bent over in pain. Before he could reach her, Zuka came from no where and picked her up in his arms. He cooed her, trying to stop her from crying. While Sesshomaru was glaring at Zuka, he saw him place something on Casa's forehead, claiming it would help ease the pain. She accepted it because she wanted it to stop hurting. It was unbearable and she would faint from pain soon if it wouldn't stop. She her vision cleared and the pain eased somewhat. She saw Zuka was there and quietly thanked him. He didn't accept it and she realized he was looking at something behind her. She turned to find Sesshomaru at a fair distance from her. He stopped glaring to open his eyes slightly wide. She turned to a clinging sound and Zuka binding her hands in chains. He smiled evilly down at her and turned his attention back to Sesshomaru.

"She's now mine," He laughed before taking the chain and dragging it away. She resisted and he pulled harder. She tried to break it, but she wasn't in a situation to concentrate on the incantation to break them. Sesshomaru just stood there, watching. Her eyes got slightly blurry as tears formed at the edge of her eyes. She looked back at Sesshomaru who looked calm and stood planted to the ground. He wasn't moving at all. Eventually, Zuka got Casa going his way. Around the building stood a man in the shadows. Casa senses went on alert as she sensed the same presence the day Naraku showed up at the palace. She was ready to scream when someone knocked her out. Naraku stepped from the shadows, crackling quietly. She was now going to do his biding.


	7. The Death of Two

Casa slowly opened her eyes, a killer headache hitting her. She groaned and held her head in her hands. She had the weirdest dream of her life. She looked up and was in darkness. She looked around and saw absolutely nothing. No light what so ever. She could feel she was on something soft, but that was all. A voice echoed around her and she couldn't find the source. She looked franticly around, but her hearing wasn't working properly. The only thing she knew was that it was a male's voice. It ordered someone, or something, to remove a blindfold. Casa felt someone behind her and hands on the back of her head. They were telling someone to remove her blindfold, she thought.

Light hit her eyes suddenly and she had to close her eyes. Eventually her eyes were accustomed to the light and she saw two people guarding a door. A window was high up, but too high up for Casa and also barred. She looked around and saw the room covered in dark colours; black, purple, and grey. She was on a bed, covered in black covers. A kimono was on the bed, but was hard to determine where it was because it was the same colour as the sheets. She looked at the guards and saw that they were female, so she quickly got dressed. She searched around for a brush but found none. While searching, the steel door the guards were guarding opened and a teen boy walked in. Casa recognised the armour he wore. It was from the demon slayer tribe that she once past. Hell, she recognised the boy, Kohaku. She smiled at him but he didn't smile back. His eyes were lifeless and dark. She backed away from him and onto the bed. Kohaku placed something on the nearby dresser and left. She inched towards it and found it to be a sword. It was sheathed so Casa placed it on her sash and continued to look for a hairbrush. She needed to brush her hair, it was a must. The door opened again and a little, pale girl walked in holding a mirror.

"Naraku calls for you," the girl told her quietly. Casa nodded and just ran her fingers through her hair.

The girl went into a room nearby the one they both exited. The little girl entered and announced Casa had come. Casa watched the girl leave the room and Naraku come out of the shadows. A tentacle shot out and wrapped around Casa's throat. She squirmed and he raised her off the ground.

"I wonder, with your life on the line, if you will accept my offer this time," Naraku said darkly.

Casa squirmed and kicked, being raised higher off the ground. She was almost touching the ceiling with her head; that was how high she was. Naraku suddenly loosened his grip on her throat greatly and she fell to the floor. She whimpered as she hit the floor and wheezed from the lost of air. Naraku glided towards her and stood directly in front of her.

"So, will you?" Naraku asked.

"Never, bastard," Casa wheezed, still low on air.

He kicked her furiously to the wall and she whimpered as she hit it. She laid motionless on the floor, breathing as much as possible.

"Are you sure?" Naraku asked, moving in front of her again, this time kneeling down to her height.

"Yep," she wheezed.

He grasped her chin in his hands and crackled. "You know, you are so weak. I could do anything to you right now," Naraku told her.

She whimpered and collapsed. Naraku still held her chin in his hands which was the only thing above the ground. Her eyes were partially closed and her breathing was just returning to normal.

"Naraku, Kanna tells me to join you," Kagura asked, entering.

"Yes. This is a Sorceress Casa and also Lady Casa. We are giving her a welcoming," Naraku told Kagura. Kagura looked down at Casa.

"I'll deal with her, if you want me to," Kagura told him.

"That's what I was planning. Give her a warm welcoming ok? One she'll never forget," Naraku said, letting Casa's head hit the floor as he stood up straight. He exited and Kagura kneeled down to Casa.

"Don't die yet," Kagura told her as she treated the wound she sustained from falling. She just laid motionless, allowing Kagura access her wound on her arm. She landed on her arm when falling so it was most likely broken.

"Why are you doing this?" Casa asked very quietly.

"You're the only living sorceress," Kagura told her.

"Huh?" Casa asked, still laying motionless.

"I'm a sorceress, but no longer living. My past life was a sorceress that gave her life to a demon who got, later, taken into Naraku," Kagura explained, wrapping the arm in a bandage.

"Oh," was all Casa could say to the explanation.

"Now, keep this arm still for a while and it'll heal quite quickly," Kagura told her. There was no response. Kanna came in and looked down at Kagura and Casa.

"Naraku wanted you to hurt her, not heal," Kanna said quietly.

"Hell with Naraku's orders. He most likely doesn't know who she is," Kagura snapped.

"Naraku won't be happy," Kanna told her, emotionless.

"Kanna get out of here if you're loyal to that bastard," Kagura snapped again. A fierce wind blew around Kanna, making her take one step back to balance herself. She later left.

"Kanna, is that her name?" Casa asked, eyes now completely shut.

"Yes, and mine is Kagura," Kagura told her.

"Nice... name..." Casa said, slightly sleepy.

"Don't go to sleep. It won't be good. Just don't," Kagura told her.

"I won't. I promise," Casa told her. She opened her eyes slightly, proving her point. Kagura was happy, but didn't show it. Naraku walked in when Kagura was tending to the wound more. He absorbed her into his body that same moment, seeing her betray him for the last time. He kneeled down to Casa's level and saw how injured she was. He left without a word, leaving her there. Unknowingly, she sent a message out to Sesshomaru.

* * *

Sesshomaru received the message while on the search for Casa. He couldn't get a positive scent of Casa. He took any leads possible, but it often led him to dead ends. He eventually gave up and headed back to his palace. The entire night he went searching for Casa. He was tired and ready to collapse or just relax for two minutes, but Casa was out there, somewhere unknown. A surge of energy surged through Sesshomaru like someone shot him with an energy ball. A small voice was heard in his head, but he wasn't concentrated on it, so he missed it. Sitting down and meditating like his father taught him, the voice was heard clearer. It was Casa's and she was crying! He meditated constantly and heard the message become even clearer and longer. It was Casa crying and telling him she hurt all over. She also explained that she was in Naraku's castle and close to death. Sesshomaru remembered his father taught him how to communicate telepathically before he died.

Sesshomaru concentrated on a short message.

Stay alive, for me. Hold on, I'll be on my way soon. Just stay alive. Please.

He stayed concentrated to hear if there was a reply and if she received it. He heard Casa reply by sending a simple _ok_. He focused back into reality. He rushed off to his palace to get help to kill Naraku once and for all.

Upon arrival, Kouga and Kagome entered from the dining room with Inuyasha and their other friends behind them.

"Did you find Casa?" Kagome asked.

"No," was his response.

"Well, what are you doing back then?" Kouga asked. "She's still out there."

"Well, first off, I live here. Second, I'm in need of back up before I go find Casa," Sesshomaru said, looking at everyone. "Naraku has her."

"Oh. Well, let's go kill him then!" Inuyasha said, grabbing his Tetsusaiga.

"Not so fast. She's in his castle. We have no idea where that is," Sesshomaru told them.

"Oh. Well, we all can sniff him out, then kill him!" Shippo announced.

"Shippo, is it?" Sesshomaru asked. The little fox demon shrieked before replying a quiet "yes."

"He has a point. We have 3 full demons that have keen smell..." Sesshomaru said, then glanced at Inuyasha who was grumbling, "and a decent half-demon. Let's go. We also could use your assistance, Sango and Kagome. Please join us."

Everyone's jaw dropped. He said 'please'! They nodded and grabbed their weapons. Sesshomaru told Shippo to stay to tell the servants, Rin and Jaken where they went before searching out. The demons stuck their noses in the air to get a trace of Casa and Naraku. They all got the same direction and hurried off. They were going as fast pace, getting there in half a day. Kagome sensed a jewel shard, and a huge one at that. The purple barrier was visible for them all and Inuyasha used his red Tetsusaiga to break it down. The poisonous bugs swarmed out and Sango got rid of most of them with her boomerang. Kouga stayed behind to finish the rest off. They continued until the castle came into direct view. Kanna stood at the door, her mirror in hand. Kagome used her sacred arrow to crack the mirror, making Kanna powerless. They looked around at any sign of Kagura, but there was none. Not even a recent scent was present. Sesshomaru hurried in with everyone else on his heels.

Inside the castle, Naraku felt everyone's presence enter his barrier and found out they knew he had Casa. Walking back to the room Casa preoccupied, he found it empty. Casa hid behind the door to stab Naraku when he came far enough. She saw him in view and stabbed him with the sword Kohaku gave her earlier. He looked calmly at her and smoothly removed the sword, dropping it on the floor. The wound heal instantly.

"Think you can kill me with a plain sword?" Naraku taunted. Casa started stunned at Naraku. "I see you also informed Sesshomaru that I have you, somehow. What, are you some sort of magician?" Naraku asked.

Casa mentally jumped up and down. Sesshomaru knew where she was. And from the sound of it, he was in the castle. She saw the door was opened and yelled Sesshomaru's name. Naraku wrapped her throat with a tentacle again and lifted her slightly off the ground. Casa glared at him as he blocked off her source of oxygen. She wheezed out Sesshomaru's name, kicking slightly. Sesshomaru ran in, after hearing Casa yell his name. Naraku saw him and lifted Casa higher off the ground.

"Now, let me see. Kill Casa and then you, or the other way around?" Naraku taunted. Inuyasha and Kagome followed Sesshomaru while both Sango and Miroku dealt with Kohaku who was a obstacle on their way there. Naraku kept Casa high off the ground to be losing air, but not high enough to give someone enough room to slice it off without hitting Casa in the process. Naraku snickered, watching Sesshomaru decided on whether to save Casa first or kill Naraku. Sesshomaru took his Tokijin out and sliced the tentacle that held Casa. His skill allowed him not touch Casa with his sword, but he wasn't swift enough to catch her as well. Luckily, Inuyasha caught her and told Kagome to look after her. Casa was losing her sight and her breathing wasn't improving. Naraku just crackled, his plan going as planned. He planned to share it now.

"Sesshomaru and Inuyasha. You are so stupid," Naraku told them.

"No, you are. Have you ever thought of us being more powerful than you together?" Sesshomaru informed Naraku.

"No, Lord. If you kill me, you kill Casa. I've implanted a sacred jewel in her forehead connected to my life. I die, she dies," Naraku told Sesshomaru, crackling throughout it.

"Kill him, Sesshomaru..." Casa wheezed.

"No, if it means you die in the process," Sesshomaru told her.

"Watch out!" Kagome yelled as Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were knocked against a wall by Naraku's tentacles. He went for Kagome, but she used an arrow to cut it off before it reached them. Inuyasha was up and attacking Naraku thoughtlessly while Sesshomaru thought of a plan. Then it hit him; the spider mark on his back.

"Inu-brat!" Sesshomaru yelled.

"What do you want!" Inuyasha asked, blocking a tentacle.

"Use your Wind Scar on him, NOW!" Sesshomaru ordered.

"Don't have to tell me twice!" Inuyasha said, calling out his attack. Naraku just crackled as it hit his body. Tentacles were dislodged but were growing back on. Sesshomaru jumped and hit Naraku on his spider scar. Naraku yelled in pain and Kagome took this chance to shoot a sacred arrow. Miroku and Sango joined them at the moment to find Naraku fallen. She saw a tentacle go for Sesshomaru while he was descending and she used her boomerang to cut it off before it cut him. He looked at her as a sign of thanks. Miroku was about to use his wind tunnel but Kouga came in. The poisonous bugs followed him as he tried to fight them off. Sango got her boomerang and finished off the bugs while Kouga got his revenged by cutting a deep gash in Naraku's middle. Naraku howled in pain and Miroku told everyone to stand behind him while he used his wind tunnel. Naraku was sucked into the tunnel and it sealed, leaving only a scar. Then Kagome gasped loudly.

Sesshomaru ran to her. "Her breathing is weakening," Kagome told him.

"No, Casa, stay, please." Sesshomaru begged.

"Ses... shoma... ru..." Casa coughed.

"Stay, please, Casa..." Sesshomaru begged.

"Good bye..." Casa coughed before adding, "I love you."

"NO! Stay!" Sesshomaru yelled. Her eyes fluttered closed and didn't open. "CASA!"

A tear fell from Sesshomaru's eye. Inuyasha put a comforting arm around Sesshomaru while Sesshomaru cried silently. Miroku looked down at Casa, sadness visible from everyone. Kagome held her partially in her arms. Sesshomaru held the rest. Sango put her boomerang down and mourned. A day of happiness ended in a day of sadness. Casa, a dear friend of them all, died.


	8. Death Affects Us Deeply

"Casa, no..." Sesshomaru said.

"She's gone, Sesshomaru," Miroku told him. Inuyasha kept his arm over his brother in a comforting way.

"NO! I refuse to believe that!" Sesshomaru yelled. "She's not dead!"

"Sesshomaru..." Kagome cried. Sango cried as well. They both became good friends with Casa over the last few days.

"She's just a woman. It's not like she was your mate," Kouga said.

Sesshomaru stayed silent while Inuyasha glared at Kouga. "What makes you think that?" Inuyasha yelled.

"He's right. She wasn't my mate or anything," Sesshomaru remarked, standing up. "Let's just bury her and get this over with."

He put his Tokijin away, turning away. Kagome saw his other sword still sheathed.

"Sesshomaru, you can bring her back to life!" Kagome exclaimed.

"Priestess, don't be foolish believing someone who is dead can be restored to life," Sesshomaru growled.

"Wait, Kagome might have something here. Let's listen," Miroku told Sesshomaru.

"Monk, last time I listened to you, Casa died. I do not want anymore advice from you," Sesshomaru growled, turning to face the group again.

"No, your Tenseiga . You can use it to bring her back!" Kagome exclaimed.

"My Tetsusaiga ?" Sesshomaru asked to no one in particular.

"Yes, you know, your OTHER sword?" Inuyasha sarcastically told Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru pulled his Tenseiga out and slashed the Netherworld imps. He dropped his sword and kneeled down to Casa when he heard her cough.

"Sesshomaru?" Whispered Casa.

"It's all right," Sesshomaru told her.

"No... You didn't need to..." Casa moaned, looking away. "You shouldn't have killed yourself."

"I didn't," he told her.

"He brought you back, Casa," Inuyasha told her, smiling.

She looked up at him and everyone else. "Did you tell him to?" She ordered.

"Well, yeah. We though you wanted that," Kagome told her.

"You..." Casa growled.

"You wanted to die?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Well, no, but this pain is worst," Casa told him, looking directly at him.

"What pain?" Sesshomaru asked.

"In my forehead. I awoke today with a killer headache and it hasn't subsided," she told him.

"Pain? Let me see," Kagome asked. Casa turned to her. "You have a sacred jewel shard in your forehead."

"I do?" Casa asked.

"Yes, let me take it out," Kagome offered, touching Casa's forehead. The shard fell into Kagome's palm, but the night's pain returned.

"Ugh..." Casa said, doubling over in pain. Kouga kneeled down to her and lifted her head up.

"She has poison in her system. The jewel kept most of the pain away," Kouga told Sesshomaru. "She'll die, again, if we don't remove it."

"What can we do? We're no where near Jinenji," Miroku stated.

"Jinenji? Who is this Jinenji?" Sesshomaru asked, pulling Casa closer to him.

"He was someone who gave us a cure for poison one time. But he's far off," Kagome told him.

"Maybe you can remove some poison with your sword?" Inuyasha asked.

"Why do you all think this sword can work wonders?" Sesshomaru asked, picking up the sword slightly.

"Well, Father gave it to protect the one you love," Inuyasha said.

At the mention of Inutaisho, Tenseiga and Tetsaiga both called out. Inuyasha looked down at his sword before looking back up at Sesshomaru.

"What was that about?" Inuyasha asked.

Sesshomaru didn't answer, but picked up Tenseiga while laying Casa back on the floor. He placed the sword on Casa's forehead and it removed all poison. She sighed and Sesshomaru dropped the sword again and kneeled down to her.

"You all right?" Sesshomaru asked. She nodded and he smirked.

"Should we head back to the palace?" Inuyasha asked.

"Sure," Sesshomaru answered, picking Casa up. She argued with Sesshomaru that she could walk on her own, but he didn't listen. He carried her the entire way to the palace. When they reached the palace and entered, Sesshomaru let Casa walk. She was grateful, but wouldn't show it. She walked up to the bedroom and relaxed. She first went to the dresser to brush her hair. Rin skipped into the room while she was and watched. She smiled continuously. Casa smiled back once, but was more focused on her hair. It wasn't staying down, so she would need a bath before that day was over. She put the brush back on the dresser and sat next to Rin on the bed.

"Why are you so happy?" Asked Casa.

"Jaken told me Sesshomaru revived you," Rin told Casa.

"How would he know? He was here with you," Casa asked Rin.

"He overheard Lady Kagome and Master Inuyasha talking excitingly about it," Rin told her, smiling continuously.

"Lady and Master?" Casa asked. "I don't believe those are proper names for them."

"Why not?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Well, they aren't exactly royalty," Casa explained.

"Yes they are. Kagome is Inuyasha's intended mate and Inuyasha is next in line, so it's proper," Sesshomaru told her.

"I'll leave!" Rin exclaimed, skipping out.

Casa shook her head a few times before getting all the facts straight. She knew Inuyasha loved Kagome, but there was the other priestess, Kikyou. They talked about Kikyou when Sango and Inuyasha talked with her. Did he give up on her? He hoped he wouldn't hurt Kagome if he hadn't.

"It's none of our business of Inuyasha and Kagome's relationship," Sesshomaru told her. She smiled and nodded. It was silent for a long while, Casa looking up at Sesshomaru, Sesshomaru down at her. The silence was killing Sesshomaru, so he closed the door and sat next to Casa. He pulled her into an embrace.

"You scared me today," Sesshomaru whispered to her.

"How?" She asked.

"I was afraid I lost you," Sesshomaru told her, pulling her away to look into her eyes.

"Lost me? When I died?" She asked.

"Yes. You mean the world to me," Sesshomaru told her.

"Sesshomaru, you exaggerate. I don't mean that much, do I?" Casa asked.

"Yes... Yes you do. You mean more than I can say," Sesshomaru told her. "I would die if I lost you forever."

She was silent while she thought. Their love was mutual. They looked at each other for a short while.

"I love you," Sesshomaru told her before pulling into a kiss. He pulled away and embraced her again.

"Sesshomaru, you truly do?" Casa asked.

"Yes," he sighed.

They stayed in each other's arms until the sun set. Casa sighed and pulled away to look at him. "I'm really hungry," she told him.

He smiled, nodded and stood up. "I'll let you change. You don't look good in black. I'll call you when supper is ready," he told her and exited. She sighed and went into the closet. It was full with new clothes so she chose a white, silk kimono and some herbs on the dresser and went into the spring. She undressed and lowered herself into the water. It was soothing and warm. She relaxed in it for a while, the warm water easing all worries. She started to wash at a slow pace, knowing there was no rush. She washed her hair with some herbs and rinsed slowly. Realizing that Sesshomaru could be up anytime soon, she washed her body slightly quicker and stepped out of the water. She dried off very quickly and let her hair dry out in the air. She dressed in the kimono she chose and went into the bedroom, wringing her hair out. She brushed it quickly and went to the dining room to see how everyone was. She saw Sango dressing Miroku's wound he got during the battle and Kagome and Inuyasha were chatting. Rin and Shippo were playing with a ball. Casa sat down in a chair and listened to the cheerful atmosphere around her. With Naraku dead, everyone was worry-free. Shippo saw Casa sit down and walked over to Casa, Rin behind him.

"Casa, where's Sesshomaru? You're always around him so we were wondering where he was?" Shippo asked.

"I heard he went into the garden," Rin told Shippo.

"Well, he gave us this ball to play and told us not to bother him until he returned," Shippo told Casa.

"He gave you this ball? How nice," Kagome said, slightly overhearing the conversation.

"Well, he has been going soft recently," Sango said, Miroku wincing slightly because Sango tied the bandage too tightly. "Sorry."

"Well, I don't think so. He's just, well, falling in love," Kagome told everyone. Inuyasha rolled his eyes. First Miroku and Sango, now Casa and Sesshomaru.

Casa was thinking about Sesshomaru. His smile, his eyes, his voice, his touch... Casa sighed slightly and everyone turned to her. Kagome giggled and Inuyasha rolled his eyes again.

"Casa, you all right?" Sango asked, trying to hide her smile.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, I'm all right," Casa answered.

"We all know you like him," Miroku told her, putting a new top on. Sango removed his robe he usually wore by force, so it was ripped everywhere. He needed new clothes so the servants brought him some.

"I do not!" Casa stated, obviously defending herself.

"Do so!" Miroku told her.

"Right, prove it!" Casa told him.

"Show us your shoulder," Inuyasha ordered her.

"Huh? YOU WANT ME TO UNDRESS!" Casa screamed.

Sesshomaru walked in slightly faster than usual to Casa's scream. "What is all the noise about?" He ordered.

"Nothing, Lord Sesshomaru," laughed Rin. She couldn't stop laughing at how funny the group were.

"Maybe you should've kept her dead," Inuyasha told Sesshomaru, standing up.

"Sit back down!" Sesshomaru ordered. "Casa's is distressed and I want to know why."

Inuyasha sat down suddenly. Casa looked puzzling up at him. How did he know how she felt?

"Well, it was just an argument," Miroku told him.

"An argument wouldn't have made Casa yell so loud I could hear it from the garden," stated Sesshomaru coldly.

"It's been solved," Inuyasha told Sesshomaru, standing up again.

"Sit down!" Sesshomaru ordered again. Inuyasha sat back down again.

"Sesshomaru, everything is solved," Casa told him.

Sesshomaru looked down at her to see if she was lying or not. He saw her brown eyes looking up at him. Inuyasha was getting up slowly and quietly while they looked at each other.

"Fine," Sesshomaru said and walked off. Casa jumped to her feet and went after him.

"Wait up!" Casa called after him. He slowed own but didn't stop.

"Go upstairs. Supper isn't ready yet. And tell your friends to mind their own business," Sesshomaru told her, finally stopping and turning slightly to his left. The dining room door slammed shut suddenly and Sesshomaru smirked.

"Sesshomaru, why were you in the garden?" Casa asked, walking towards him. She stood next to him, looking up at him.

"You'll find out soon enough," he told her and walked off.

Casa didn't dare to follow him. She sighed and went upstairs. She stood at the top, looking over the banister. How peaceful it was up there was soothing for her and she sighed. She turned to go into the room and found Kouga next to her. He, too, was looking over the banister.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't know you were here," Casa apologized.

"No worries. I just came. I was upstairs, changing out of that itchy suit. Forgot last night," Kouga told her, smirking. She smiled back. She headed to her room but Kouga stopped her.

"Umm, I was wondering, are you doing anything tonight?" Kouga asked. She turned to him and smiled.

"I don't know yet. Sesshomaru might have something planned," Casa told him.

"Well, if you don't have anything planned, can you meet me downstairs, at the door, after supper? I want to show you something," Kouga said, going downstairs.

Casa smiled and entered her room. It felt cold and dark without Sesshomaru in it. She headed over to the window to look at the stars. They twinkled in the sky, casting a nice scene. Casa saw someone below in the garden, so she watched curiously. She lost interest and looked around the room. It wasn't lively so she left. She felt lonely, so she decided to get talk to Kagome and Sango. Maybe they could bring her spirits up. She heard a high-pitched scream and a slap. She giggled as she reached the floor. A servant exited the room, trying her best not to laugh. She smiled and bowed at Casa before speeding off. Casa sat on the last stair looking around. She heard footsteps heading her way and Jaken appeared. He was being nicer to her than when they first met. While the adults left to fight Naraku, Rin told Jaken how nice Casa was and wasn't out for Sesshomaru's name. Jaken's opinion changed of Casa and he smiled at her when he passed. She smiled back and stayed seated on the stair. A servant exited the kitchen and told Casa supper was ready before speeding off to get Sesshomaru. She nodded and went into the dining room. Kagome was at a far end of the table with Inuyasha while Sango and Miroku were on the other end. Casa seated herself at one of the available chairs. She sighed and heard Kagome growling at Miroku. He smiled while scratching the back of his head. Sango growled at him and whacked him, hard, across the head. Inuyasha comforted Kagome by embracing her with one of his arms. He glared at Miroku throughout the wait. Casa sat, staring at the empty seat across from her. Where was Sesshomaru?

A servant entered and smiled at everyone. The servant saw Casa looking at the empty seat across from her. The smiled faded from the servant's face; she needed to tell Casa Sesshomaru wouldn't be attending the meal that night. The servant eventually got the courage to tell her and Casa just nodded. The servant walked off, feeling really guilty.

Casa sat in her chair, her head in her hands. She needed Sesshomaru that night, and he was off doing who knows what. Kouga entered and sat at the only available seat; in front of Casa. He smiled at her as he sat down. Casa didn't look up at him. His smile faded, seeing Inuyasha was close to HIS Kagome. They started an argument and Casa sneaked off. She found Sesshomaru in he hall. He looked at her cold and expressionless. Casa dropped her head as she walked towards the stairs. He held her arm before she took one step.

"Casa, you should be in the dining room, having supper," Sesshomaru told her.

"I'm not hungry," she whispered very quietly.

"You all right? You've been a little odd ever since the battle," Sesshomaru asked her, lifting her head up. She avoided his hand and tugged her arm out of his grasp.

"I'm fine, ok!" She screamed, and ran up the stairs, the smell of tears hitting Sesshomaru's nose.

Inuyasha and Kouga exited the dining room at that moment. The scent hit their noses as well and wanted to know what was going on and why Casa was crying. Truthfully, Sesshomaru didn't know why she was crying, so ignored their questions. Kouga didn't proceed after Sesshomaru didn't give them an answer after he asked for the fifth time. He look up to the closed door of the master bedroom. He guessed Casa wasn't joining him that night.


	9. One Romantic Night Together

Casa laid on the bed, her head pressed into a pillow. If only she could smother herself. All she wanted was to die and get the nightmare she was living in over. Casa cried into the pillow, the tears soaking the pillow. She ran out of tears and sat up. The room was pitch black and cold. She lit one candle and sat on the bed. She heard someone approaching and grabbed the closest thing to throw. They knocked before opening the door. Inuyasha stood there, poking his head in. He dodged the dish Casa threw at his head.

"Hey, it's me, Casa. It's Inuyasha," Inuyasha yelled, shielding himself with the door. Casa screamed for him to leave and Sesshomaru showed up.

"Leave her alone. I'll talk to her," Sesshomaru told Inuyasha. Inuyasha looked sceptical at Sesshomaru before leaving. He looked back a few times at Sesshomaru as he walked down the hall, but turned the corner and out of sight. Sesshomaru opened the door and a glass cup went flying at his head. She had good aim, but Sesshomaru was faster. He hid his head with the door and sighed before running in a flash. Casa didn't know what happened but she was now underneath Sesshomaru. His eyes twinkled from the candle next to the bed.

"Ready to behave?" He asked. She squirmed and Sesshomaru tightened his grip on her wrist. She winced and shook her head away from Sesshomaru's face.

"Let me go!" Casa yelled. Kagome heard her from the hall and peaked inside. At first glance, Kagome thought they accidentally left the door open, but when she saw Casa crying, she knew otherwise.

"Sesshomaru, what is going on? Get off of her!" Kagome yelled, walking inside. Sesshomaru looked at her and Casa took the chance to get Sesshomaru off. She sat up, tears poring down her face. She ran out of the room, knocking Kagome into the wall. She tripped while running down the stairs, but Kouga was there to catch her.

"Clumsy, huh?" Kouga joked. He smelt tears and she looked like she was tired. Sesshomaru walked to the banister and saw Casa in Kouga's arms. He growled before turning back to his room and pushing Kagome out. He slammed the door loudly and hard that some dishes were heard crashing from the kitchen.

"You alright?" Kouga asked.

She nodded weakly and Kouga sighed. Sesshomaru upset her once again. Would he ever learn? Kouga helped Casa to the dining room and asked a servant to make some tea for them. They sat in silence while they waited for the tea. Casa was imagining Sesshomaru's reaction once she told him she was leaving. She believed she couldn't stay here. She was too mad at Sesshomaru and her demon blood would be released if Sesshomaru or anyone made her mad. She sighed and hit her head on the table. Kouga jumped suddenly at the sound and held her shoulders.

"Come on. No need to punish yourself," Kouga told her. Casa just stayed silent. Kouga released his hold on her shoulders and Casa stood up.

"If you excuse me, I just want to go to bed," Casa told him.

"Are you sleeping in the master bedroom?" Kouga asked. Casa sighed and nodded. Kouga nodded and Casa walked off. She exited the dining room and went up the stairs. At the door was a red rose with a letter. She opened the door to find no one inside. She picked up the letter and rose and sat on the bed. On the letter read:

Meet me in the garden. Hope you know the way. Calm down before you come, please.

Your love.

Also, BRING NO ONE!

Casa sat on the bed, reading it a few times. Was it Sesshomaru who left the note, or someone else? The only way she was going to find out was if she went. She sighed and went into the closet. If she was going anywhere, she was going to change into something else. She chose a blue kimono that had two red stars on each of the shoulders and put on the sapphire necklace Sesshomaru gave her. Putting the clasp together, she looked in the mirror. She looked all right so she left for the garden. While walking down the hall, servants gasped and stared in awe at her. She tried to ignore it, but she couldn't. She picked up her speed and went down the stairs. She sped up a little bit more and exited the back door that led to the garden. She sighed and looked around. Upon seeing no one, she went exploring. She followed the path that led to a statue. She turned left and found a male sitting on a bench, his back to her. She walked to the bench and then around it. She gasped at what she found. There was Sesshomaru looking at the horizon. He didn't say a word nor looked at her. She sat down next to him on the bench and stared at Sesshomaru in awe. He looked magnificent with the stars behind him. He glanced at her at the corner of his eye and mentally gasped. She looked great. Casa reminded him of someone but he couldn't quite remember who. He looked back at the horizon and they both sat there in silence.

"Why did you ask me out here?" Casa asked, breaking the silence.

Sesshomaru was quiet for a while before speaking. "I wanted to ask you something," he told her.

"Well, why not inside the palace?" Casa asked.

"This is where my father asked my mother the same question," Sesshomaru told her.

"Umm..." Casa asked, slightly confused.

"Casa, do you want to mate?" Sesshomaru asked, turning to look at Casa completely.

Casa blushed a few shades of red and turned away. Yes, they loved each other, but mating? She could say yes and stay with him for the rest of her life, or say no and ask to postpone it. She glanced at Sesshomaru and found he was still looking at her.

"Umm..." Casa mumbled.

"I would like an answer now, please," Sesshomaru told her, placing his hand on her shoulder. She flinched and looked away. He was making this so hard for her to decide.

"Umm, Sesshomaru, love," Casa stuttered.

"Yes?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Umm, I'm not so sure about this," Casa told him.

Sesshomaru's heart broke in two at those words. He was asking Casa to spend the rest of their lives together and she was technically saying no. Casa sighed before looking at Sesshomaru. His expression on his face was cold but his eyes held a hint of sadness. She felt guilty but remembered the rest of what she was going to say. He removed his hand from her shoulder and placed it in his lap.

"Sesshomaru, with all these arguments we get into over little things, I think we should postpone our mating until we get to know each other better, if you understand," Casa told him. His eyes changed to a hint of happiness as his expression stayed the same.

He mentally sighed. It wasn't that she didn't want to mate him, it was just because they weren't in the position just yet. Yes, they loved each other, but mating was more than that. He understand completely so he nodded. Casa sighed and smiled at him. Sesshomaru rested him arm on the bench and looked into Casa's eyes. The stars were reflected off her eyes and he was memorized. His eyes also memorized Casa. Suddenly, Sesshomaru looked to his left and picked Casa up. He jolted behind a tree and hid. Casa had her head on his chest and Sesshomaru's arms were around her. He had her legs curled up to her chest and his side was against the tree. He didn't say a word and nothing was heard. Casa was about to speak until Jaken's voice was heard coming closer.

"I swear Rin! I just saw them here two minutes ago!" Jaken squealed.

"I believe you, Master Jaken, but I don't see anyone here," Rin told him.

"They were on this bench. It was easy to see. And they were talking," Jaken told Rin.

"Maybe they went somewhere else while you came to tell me," Rin suggested.

"It didn't take that long to get you!" Jaken snapped.

"Calm down, Master Jaken. Maybe they went to their bedroom," Rin suggested.

"Yes, something must had transpired. They were looking at each other intensely," Jaken told Rin.

"Maybe we'll be able to hear something upstairs if we try hard!" Rin squealed.

Sesshomaru winced and Casa looked up at him. She put a hand over one of his ears in a comforting way. He looked down at her then to the tree. It became silent for Casa's ears but Sesshomaru could still hear Rin and Jaken nearby. They still hadn't gone inside. Eventually it became silent and the back door had been closed. Sesshomaru walked out from the tree and set Casa on her feet.

"That was too close," Sesshomaru told her.

"You know, they're most likely be back if they don't hear anything upstairs," Casa told him.

"Well, we better get inside quickly," Sesshomaru told her. He took her hand and they walked to the door. He tried opening it, but it wouldn't open. He tried again but it wouldn't work.

"It must be locked," Casa suggested.

"Damn!" Sesshomaru growled.

"I guess we're sleeping out here tonight," Casa told him, looking around at the garden.

"I guess. This is the only way to get back inside!" Sesshomaru growled.

"Calm down. At least it's not that cold, huh?" Casa asked, trying her best not to shiver.

"For me, maybe. It will get colder," Sesshomaru told her.

"Oh, that isn't good," Casa smirked.

"You can take my shirt if you want," Sesshomaru told her.

"No, I'll be fine," she told him.

"Fine," Sesshomaru told her.

"I guess the only logical place to sleep is on the bench," Casa told him, walking to the bench. Sesshomaru still held her hand so he followed.

"Well, it's not that wide," Sesshomaru informed her.

"Uh, yeah, I see that," Casa said, scratching her head. "How will this work?"

An idea came to Sesshomaru, but he thought Casa might not agree with it. So he decided to keep it to himself. To Casa, he was silent. She looked at him, asking for any ideas.

"You could sleep on top of me," Sesshomaru blurted. He mentally kicked himself for tell her that, but it was his only idea.

"Uh, umm, all right," Casa told him, leading him around to the bench. She sat down and waited for him to sit. "But we can do that when we want to go to sleep."

Sesshomaru was slightly shocked. She was actually agreeing with his idea about her sleeping on top of him. He smiled at her and then remembered what he was going to show her earlier.

"Come," he told her and took her hand again and led her. She followed, unknown to where he was taking her. She was curious but cautious on what was going on.

Sesshomaru led her to a bed of roses and picked one for her. She smiled and took it from his hand. Her finger accidentally pricked a thorn and Sesshomaru ripped some cloth off of his shirt. He took the rose away and placed it on the ground. She said she was fine but Sesshomaru still wrapped the cut in the cloth. After tying the knot, he gave her the rose again, reminding her to be more careful with it. She smirked and admired the rose.

"Do you like it?" Sesshomaru asked.

"I love it. How did you know roses were my favourite?" Casa asked.

"Well, it was a guess," Sesshomaru admitted. Casa chuckled and looked up at Sesshomaru. His eyes were full of happiness and joy. She smiled and leaned into him. She wrapped her arms around his neck, the rose still in her hand. He was slightly shocked, but placed his arms around her waist. Casa just wanted to be held at that moment and Sesshomaru had complied. They both stayed still until Casa pulled away.

"Thanks," Casa shyly told him.

Sesshomaru was silent, his arms still around her waist. Casa repositioned her hands on his chest and they looked at each other.

"Maybe we should get to sleep. It must be late," Sesshomaru told her.

"Yeah, it must be," Casa said. Their eyes were still connected and neither of them were moving. Sesshomaru eventually removed his hands from Casa's waist after a mental battle with himself. Casa let her hands drop to her side and they walked next to each other to the bench. Sesshomaru sat down and Casa sat next to him.

"So, umm, how will this work?" Casa asked.

Sesshomaru stayed silent. Truthfully, he didn't know himself. Casa inched towards Sesshomaru and sat in his lap. His legs stretched out on the bench and Casa pulled her legs to her chest. She lowered her head to Sesshomaru's chest and Sesshomaru held Casa to his chest. Quickly, Casa fell asleep. Sesshomaru listened to Casa's breathing. Casa's hand still held the rose as she slept. Sesshomaru kissed her forehead before taking one of his hands and wrapping it around the one that was holding the rose. He stayed up all night listening to her breathing. He was very happy, for once in his life, and he was in love.


	10. Mating and the After Effects

Casa awoke to the sun hitting her face. She moaned and felt Sesshomaru loosen his grip on her hand. She looked up at him, the memories from the following night flooding her mind. At these times, she would constantly think about mating. The thing was that she declined the night before. Her smiled faded slightly and Sesshomaru noticed it. With him being up all night, he was happy when Casa awoke. The night was lonely with Casa sleeping. He removed his hand completely from Casa's and moved a stray hair from Casa's hair.

"I think the door's unlocked now," Sesshomaru told her.

"Oh, that's good," Casa remarked, avoiding Sesshomaru's face.

"Do you want to go inside?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Well, I am cold," Casa told him.

"Oh, well, you can take my shirt, though it is ripped," Sesshomaru said, indicating the sleeve that he ripped for Casa's bandage.

"Oh, well thanks," Casa said, standing up. Sesshomaru stood as well and removed his shirt. Giving it to Casa, he sat back down on the bench.

"Last night was ok?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Yeah, even with being locked out," Casa remarked in a blank tone, putting the shirt on. She tied the sash and sat down next to Sesshomaru. She didn't lean into him or touch him at all. Sesshomaru was curious to why Casa was acting so odd.

"What's on your mind?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Nothing," Casa told him.

"You're quiet, just like when we were in the ballroom," Sesshomaru reminded her. She smirked before regaining her blank expression.

"Everything is all right," Casa told him.

"Tell me. You can trust me, right?" Sesshomaru told her, moving closer to her.

"Yeah, I can trust you, it's just..." Casa said trailing off.

"What?" Sesshomaru asked, coming even closer. He was inches away from her.

"Oh, nothing," Casa told him.

"Fine," Sesshomaru told her, backing off. Casa sighed and leaning on the bench.

"Can we go inside?" Casa asked.

"All right," Sesshomaru told her.

Sesshomaru stood and Casa followed closely behind. They came to the door and found it unlocked. They opened it slowly, not wanting to make a sound. They found no one nearby so they hurried inside. They went upstairs and ran into no one. It must have been too early for anyone to be up yet. They went to their bedroom and Casa relaxed on the bed. Sesshomaru sat down next to her and Casa passed the rose she was still holding to Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru took it but Casa didn't release it to him. She looked up at him with love in her eyes.

"Sesshomaru?" Casa asked.

"Yes?" Sesshomaru asked.

"I've been thinking..." She told him.

"About what?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Umm, maybe it was a mistake..." Casa said trailing off.

"What was a mistake?" Sesshomaru asked, getting slightly annoyed that Casa was trailing off so much.

"Well, maybe we should..." Casa said. Sesshomaru didn't ask her a question so she continued. "Mate."

Sesshomaru wasn't shocked. He could tell she was having second thoughts the moment she awoke. "Why do you think this?" He asked.

"Well, I don't exactly know. It's just..." Casa said trailing off once again. This time Sesshomaru understood why she did. She couldn't explain the feeling she had to why she was changing her mind.

"So when?" Sesshomaru asked. Casa was puzzled at the two-word question.

"Huh?" Casa asked, obviously showing she was confused.

"So when do you want to mate?" Sesshomaru asked, secretly joyful. He was going to love Casa reaction to this question. Sure enough, he did. She yelped and accidentally fell off the bed. Sesshomaru just chuckled as Casa picked herself off the floor.

"What... do... you... mean?" Casa asked.

"When do you want to mate? Do I need to spell it out for you or write it down?" Sesshomaru asked sarcastically.

"No, wait! I'm confused..." Casa confessed.

"It's all right. I just wanted to know if you wanted a specific day. I was just teasing," Sesshomaru told.

Casa's eyes went wide before she whacked him across the head. He yelped and she ran out the door. They ran down the hall playfully, waking everyone up. Kagome emerged from a room only to be barely avoided by a chasing Sesshomaru. Casa was teasing him as they ran down the hall. Miroku, though, wasn't as lucky as Kagome and got hit against the wall when he went to find out what all the noise was. Sesshomaru eventually cornered Casa in a dead end hall. They laughed as they returned back to the main hallway. Kagome smiled weakly, still half asleep. Sango eventually was awaken and walked out of her room rubbing her eyes. Sesshomaru was laughing and everyone believed they were still dreaming. Kagome and Miroku were the only ones completely awake. They both went into their rooms grumbling. Inuyasha pushed himself past Kagome and saw Casa walking down the hall with Sesshomaru laughing together. Inuyasha yelled at them keeping it down. Casa laughed and kissed him on the cheek. Inuyasha blushed before realizing Kagome was behind him. Kagome slammed the door shut and then a slam was heard from the room. Kagome quickly left her room after quickly getting dressed. She grumbled as she walked down the hall behind Sesshomaru and Casa. The only person that wasn't awaken was Kouga, but then again he would sleep through anything.

Sesshomaru and Casa went to the dining room for some breakfast and Kagome followed. She was in a bad mood after Inuyasha was blushing after another girl kissed him. She wasn't mad at Casa for kissing him because she knew Casa was just fooling around. Sesshomaru and Casa were talking cheerfully and trying to involve Kagome in it. Kagome refused and just sat at the end of the table grumbling throughout the wait for breakfast. Inuyasha and Miroku came down for breakfast still rubbing their eyes. They were dressed in outdoor clothes and sat down next to Kagome. Miroku was too sleepy to rub Kagome butt so Kagome was not worried. Sango and Kouga finally came down. Kouga was shirtless and Sango was still in her sleepwear. They both moaned a good morning and Sesshomaru and Casa cheered their good morning. Casa looked at Sesshomaru and sent him a secret message.

_Should we tell them the news?_ Casa asked.

_Well, if you want to. Remember, you freaked when I asked for the date. _Sesshomaru reminded her.

_That's because you were being a jerk. _Casa teased. He smiled and everyone stared at them. They all wondered what Sesshomaru was smiling about.

_Well you looked cute when you were shocked. Heck, you looked funny when you fell off the bed. _Sesshomaru teased.

Casa looked shocked and everyone knew they were having some private conversation that no one could hear. They all shrugged and started their own conversation.

_We'll tell them after we actually mate, all right? _Casa asked.

_Sure._ Sesshomaru answered and they stopped their telepathic conversation.

"So, what you talking about?" Casa asked, finally realizing that their guests were having a conversation without them. Kagome and Sango giggled and Miroku arched an eyebrow. Inuyasha and Kouga rolled their eyes and completely ignored her question.

"Hey, she asked you a question!" Sesshomaru told them.

"Well, you wanted to ignore us, why can't we?" Kagome asked.

"Well, first we didn't ignore you," Casa told her.

"For second, I am allowing you to stay here!" Sesshomaru growled.

"Calm down," Kouga advised Sesshomaru.

"We were just talking about where we are going next," Inuyasha told them.

Casa shrugged and stood up. "Since I don't exactly care, excuse me," Casa said leaving. Sesshomaru looked at Inuyasha and his friends before running after Casa. He caught her standing at the stairs obviously waiting for Sesshomaru to come.

"Where are you going?" Sesshomaru asked. Casa didn't answer but went up the stairs. A servant walked by sleepily and bowed at both Sesshomaru and Casa. Casa didn't bow back but Sesshomaru did. Casa kept her eyes on Sesshomaru as she went up the stairs. At the top, she looked over the banister awaiting for Sesshomaru to join her. Sesshomaru eventually started up the stairs and Casa went into their bedroom. She closed the door as Sesshomaru reached the top. He opened the door and Casa pulled him in. She quickly closed the door and kissed Sesshomaru. He was shocked as he was pushed against the wall. Casa broke the kiss breathlessly.

"Casa, wait!" Sesshomaru told her, breathlessly himself.

"What?" Casa asked.

"What are you doing?" Sesshomaru asked.

"We haven't kissed in a while. I missed it," she told him.

"Well, if you had told me sooner," Sesshomaru told her, placing his arms around her waist. Casa wrapped her arms around Sesshomaru's neck.

"Now where were we?" Casa asked.

"I think here," Sesshomaru said, his nose touch Casa's.

"No, maybe here," Casa said going in for the kiss.

Sesshomaru and Casa kissed for a while, Sesshomaru against the wall. Casa was on her toes until Sesshomaru leaned down so she could be on her flat feet. Sesshomaru broke it and Casa looked at him.

"This could be a great time to mate," he told her.

"I know," Casa told him.

"Do you want to?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Ok. Let's make it official," Casa said shrugging.

"Casa this isn't a decision you can back out in a day or so. This is for life," Sesshomaru reminded her, looking deep into her eyes.

"Yes, I know. I want to spend the rest of my life with you," Casa told him.

"Me too," he told her. He moved his shirt she was still wearing down her shoulder and her kimono as well. He leaned down to her neck and licked lightly. Casa held onto his shirt and awaited the bite. Suddenly, Sesshomaru pierced her skin with his fangs and Casa grabbed his shirt and squeezed it. She tried not to scream or Kagome or Sango would come running up to the room to find out what happened. Sesshomaru licked up the blood and kissed it once. Casa still was in pain and held a tight grip on Sesshomaru's shirt. Sesshomaru lifted his head from Casa shoulder, licking the leftover blood off his lips. He felt Casa's pain and Casa leaned into Sesshomaru's chest. He held Casa's lower back and held her tight. He used one of his hands to rub her back to comfort her. She whimpered slightly as the pain subsided. She looked up at him, tears at the edge of her eyes. She didn't expect it to be that painful. Sesshomaru smiled down at her and she weakly smiled back. The pain was almost gone but she knew it would be hurting for a few days afterwards.

"You know you have to bite me as well," Sesshomaru told her. Casa's eyes went wide at the thought of hurting Sesshomaru. She didn't want to hurt him, knowing she would because of the pain she endured.

"I don't want to hurt you," Casa told him.

He smiled before assuring her, "you won't. I promise."

Casa looked extremely worried. Sesshomaru bent down and kissed Casa mark on her shoulder. Her worried expression changed to a happy one. She moved Sesshomaru's remanding shirt down off his shoulder. She kissed it once and then started licking it. Before Sesshomaru could tell her to hurry up, she bite down on his shoulder lightly.

"You need to go farther," he told her.

She bite down harder and blood flooded her mouth. It was bitter for her and she telepathically asked Sesshomaru if she really needed to swallow it. He told her it was a must and she swallowed it forcefully. She removed her fangs and licked the blood that was still pouring out, trying to close the wound. It stopped bleeding and she kissed it before lifting her head from his shoulder. She reluctantly licked the remanding blood off her lips and looked at Sesshomaru.

He was standing up, a slightly look of pain in his eyes. He didn't experience as much pain as Casa did, but he did experience some pain. He smiled down at her, reassuring her that he was all right. She didn't smile back, the look of pain in his eyes making her feel guilty.

"What's the matter?" Sesshomaru asked, rubbing Casa's arm.

"I hurt you, didn't I?" Casa asked.

"Well, just a little. I hurt you more," Sesshomaru told her. He looked at the bite mark on Casa's shoulder and saw it was bruising. He assumed that he was a little harsh on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry. I didn't want to hurt you," Casa said.

"It's all right. The pain is over for me. Is your shoulder all right?" Sesshomaru asked.

"It's still hurting," she told him truthfully.

"Oh, well, a bath usually helps it. Umm, I was wondering if you keep it hidden for a while," Sesshomaru told her.

"Why?" Casa asked.

"It's bruising not so well and I don't think it would be a nice thing to show off while it's still bruised," Sesshomaru told her.

"Oh, I understand. Sure," Casa told him and then turned away. "Umm, can I wash this nasty taste out of my mouth now?"

"Nasty taste? What do you mean?" Sesshomaru asked.

"It's just I don't exactly like the taste of blood," she told him.

"Oh, sure. I'll go get you a glass of water," he told her and smiled. He kissed her quickly and left for the kitchen. Casa smiled as he left and then laid down on the bed. Her shoulder was killing and the taste was lingering in her mouth. She had the urge just to spit it out, but the blood would most likely stain the carpet. She sighed and relaxed, hoping for Sesshomaru to return soon.

Unfortunately, Sesshomaru had a run-in with Kagome and Sango asking if they cold talk to Casa sometime that day. Sesshomaru replied that Casa wasn't feeling well and just needed some rest. Sango and Kagome were even more persistent after that comment saying that they might be able to help her. Sesshomaru eventually got away from the girls only to be encountered by Inuyasha and Kouga. Both sniffed him and remarked his scent changed. He refused the accusation and hurried off to the kitchen, Kouga and Inuyasha on his heels. Both believed he must had taken a bath with new herbs but Inuyasha mentioned mating once. Sesshomaru then remembered that mating changes the scent slightly since the mate's scent is in each other's body but he shook it off. He got the glass of water and hurried up the steps. Inuyasha left him alone to go find Kagome, but Kouga followed Sesshomaru continuously asking to speak with Casa that night. Sesshomaru told him Casa was sick and Kouga got defensive.

"So, what? Just because you don't love her or anything, you get her sick, hoping she dies?" Kouga yelled.

Kagome and Sango came running from down the hall to find out why Kouga was yelling. Miroku showed up from outside to also find out what the yelling was about. Inuyasha walked out of the dining room just to see who Kouga was yelling at. Upon finding out it was Sesshomaru, he stood there awaiting his brother's response.

"The reason why Casa is sick is between me and her. Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to join her," Sesshomaru said, walking towards his room.

"You know, some people are out there to mate Casa. If my memory serves me correctly, Zuka wanted to mate with her," Kouga yelled down the hall. Sesshomaru stopped in his tracks to turn to Kouga.

"No one shall mention that bastard's name in this palace, understood?" Sesshomaru asked in a threatening tone. Inuyasha was curious to know who this guy was. He would ask Kouga later.

"He wanted to mate with Casa and his mate wanted you. Are you too oblivious to realize that?" Kouga yelled.

"Why do you even care, Kouga?" Sesshomaru asked.

"She a good friend to me and I've seen how many times you've upset her," Kouga told Sesshomaru.

"Yes, but I also understand that you haven't seen the times I've made her happy or solved her problems," Sesshomaru told Kouga.

"You haven't, ever! I haven't seen her smile for a long enough time to actually be happy," Kouga yelled.

"Oh, yes. That's correct. You slept through that time. Everyone else witnessed it," Sesshomaru told him. The glass of water was still surprisingly still full after all the noise that was making it splash.

"Yeah, one time," Kouga told him.

"I don't need to explain myself to you. If you don't like the way I do things around here, leave. I welcomed you here as a guest. You can leave anytime you want to," Sesshomaru told him, turning and walking to his bedroom. He walked inside and slammed the door shut, locking it shortly after.

"Sesshomaru, what's the matter?" Casa asked.

"You didn't hear that conversation I just had with Kouga?" Sesshomaru snapped.

"Calm down. I was just asking a question. I feel distressed and I don't know why," Casa admitted.

"Effects of the mating. Don't worry," he told her. He gave her the water and told her to swish it around in her mouth, but she had to swallow afterwards. No blood was to be wasted. She sighed and did as she was told. She only used half of the water and gave the rest to Sesshomaru.

"Do you want to use it?" Casa asked.

"No, it's all right," he told her, placing the glass on the table nearby.

"You like the taste of blood?" Casa asked, slightly shocked.

"No, I'm just used to it. Father gave me tests with blood drinking as a kid. Guess this is why," Sesshomaru told her. She smiled slightly and moved to the edge of the bed.

"You must be really stressed out with Kouga and all," Casa said.

"Slightly," he told her.

"Come, sit. Let me get your mind off of him," Casa offered, patting the space next to her on the bed. He sat down at looked at Casa.

"So what do you have in mind?" Sesshomaru asked.

"The wedding. When will it take place?" She asked.

"Umm, I truthfully don't know," Sesshomaru admitted.

"Well, not anytime soon. My shoulder will probably still kill," Casa told him.

"It's still hurting? I must had been harsher than I thought," Sesshomaru said, rubbing the shoulder he bit. Casa winced slightly as extreme pain returned.

"Yeah it hurts," she told him.

"Well, maybe a bath will help," he told her. He stopped rubbing her shoulder and Casa sighed. He was hurting her just by rubbing it.

"Well, you did say it's supposed to," she reminded him.

"Yeah, how about you go take a bath? I'll wait out here this time," he told her and smiled.

She smiled back and removed the necklace she was still wearing. Sesshomaru was shocked that she was still wearing it after all the fights they had gotten into. She smiled, kissed him once and left for the closet. She chose a kimono and went to the spring. She did a quick bath but it didn't stop the pain. Actually, the pain returned when she tried to wash the cut. A few droplets of blood hit the water as she accidentally opened the wound. She moaned in pain and Sesshomaru could hear it. He tried his best to not go barging in to see what the matter was. Casa finally came out from the spring, her kimono she chose having a bloodstain on the shoulder. Sesshomaru freaked and pulled Casa to sit down with her back to him. He softly pulled the kimono down her shoulder and saw the wound has opened. He kissed it and licked the blood off. He wasn't as harsh as before and he rubbed it softly afterwards. This time Casa didn't wince in pain. Sesshomaru was soft with his hand on her shoulder, soothing the pain. She sighed and Sesshomaru smiled. Casa turned around to face him and Sesshomaru continued to rub her shoulder. She smiled at him and he smiled back.

"Was that better?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Yeah. What did you do?" Casa asked.

"I guess I was just softer," he told her. She smiled and looked at the door.

"While it's still bruised, do I need to be stuck in here all day?" Casa asked.

"Yes, unless you wear a kimono that covers it," he answered.

"All right. I guess it can't be this one," Casa laughed. Sesshomaru just continued to smile.

"Yeah," he said.

"I'll go get changed," she told him.

He stopped rubbing her shoulder and she whimpered. It felt better when he was rubbing it. He heard her whimper and smiled. Maybe it would be wiser if they both were in the room for the day. Casa would be more comfortable and he would be with her all day. He realized Casa wanted to be able to speak to Kagome and Sango and to chat so he decided not to tell her exactly how he felt. Casa stood and went to the closet. Sesshomaru stayed seated on the bed while she chose. In the end, she chose a nice blue kimono again but this one was plain with no lace or designs. She changed in the closet with the door closed and came out. Sesshomaru wasn't shocked much. He knew she looked nice in blue kimonos. He watched her brush her hair quickly and pull it up in a ponytail. She turned to him and looked at the shirt he was wearing. It had some blood on it and she was shocked that he went out and saw everyone and no one noticed it. She went back into the closet and heard Sesshomaru groan. He wanted to get out of the room as well and Casa was holding him up.

"What are you doing dear?" Sesshomaru called.

"Dear?" Casa asked, stopping her search.

"Yeah, what else did you expect?" Sesshomaru asked, finally standing up. He went into the closet and found Casa looking on his side. "What are you looking for?"

"Well, you have blood on your shirt so you should change," she told him. He smiled and picked out a random shirt.

"Anything will do. It's not like we are having any planned guests today," he told her. She shrugged and mumbled something about how dopey he would look and he smiled. She was so cute when she was trying to make him mad. She glanced up at him to find him smiling. The place wasn't that big and clothes and Sesshomaru surrounded her.

"Can we go? It's getting cramped in here," she told him.

He nodded and quickly removed his shirt and replaced it with the one he chose. It wasn't a bad choice but it wasn't the best. Black and blue did go together some what but not when Sesshomaru wore it.

"Come on, let's go," He told her.

They exited the room and walked down the hall. They reached the stairs and heard an argument going on. At the bottom of the stairs, Kouga was arguing with Inuyasha over Kagome once again. Kouga saw Casa and his face lit up but Inuyasha brought him back to the argument.

"You heard Sesshomaru, you can leave if you don't like the way he runs the place," Inuyasha yelled. Kagome was off to the side being embraced by Sango.

"I don't think he agrees with you about Kagome. I know how you treat her!" Kouga yelled.

"I treat her just fine! You're only around part of the time!" Inuyasha yelled. Kagome was crying now. She didn't like it when Kouga and Inuyasha fought and usually she could break them up but they just pushed her aside this time.

"Yeah right! So it's just when you find out I'm coming around, you let her get kidnapped," Kouga yelled.

"No, it's just you usually come around at wrong times, when I usually have everything under control and you ruin it!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Enough!" Sesshomaru boomed. Inuyasha hadn't noticed that Casa nor Sesshomaru had arrived since his back was to them. He jumped slightly and turned to his brother.

"Are you guys fighting over Kagome again?" Casa asked.

"You sound better," Kouga growled glaring at Sesshomaru.

"Yes, I just needed some rest," Casa told him, guessing at what to say. Luckily, she said the correct thing. Sesshomaru mentally sighed at how lucky Casa was.

"Well, just agree with me here, Casa. Do you or do you not agree that Inuyasha puts Kagome in danger all the time? Also, doesn't he always allow her to get kidnapped? And..." Kouga started.

"Stop, all right. Personally, I believe you're oblivious of your own surroundings. I do not know any of this kidnapping or putting Kagome in danger because we just recently met a few days ago. But in the time I've known Kagome and Inuyasha, they have a good relationship, and you're the only who always jeopardizes it!" Casa yelled.

This shocked everyone, even Sesshomaru. Casa was going against Kouga, a guy that was supposedly her friend. She told the truth though it could mean Kouga would lash out at her any moment. Kouga glared at Sesshomaru instead of Casa.

"You've brainwashed her, correct? Put her under some spell?" Kouga accused.

"What are you talking about? She said this on her own will. I had no say in this!" Sesshomaru yelled.

Casa walked down the steps quickly and over to Kagome. "If your claims of loving Kagome were true, one of you would stop this fight now. Neither of you realize how much you hurt her every time you fight!" Casa yelled, embracing Kagome.

"That's... That's not true!" Kouga yelled. He knew Casa was telling the truth but he refused to believe it.

"Yes, yes it is. You and Inuyasha are pathetic! She really strong to put up with you two!" Casa yelled.

"Me? What does this have to do with me?" Inuyasha asked.

"You know she loves you, but you continuously get jealous every time Kouga comes around. Give it a break. You love her and she loves you. Just get over the stupid fear you have of love and admit it!" Casa yelled. Everyone was astonished by how rash Casa was being, talking about feelings and insulting both Kouga and Inuyasha. Both were to shocked to do anything.

"Casa... Thanks," Kagome whispered.

"It's the least I can do," Casa whispered back.

"What... What does this... Why are you doing this Casa? After how I was there with you when Sesshomaru got you angry. How dare you betray me?" Kouga yelled.

"Betray you? Betray you? Yeah, right," Sesshomaru yelled. He was still on the top floor looking over the banister.

"I was there for you. When you needed a shoulder to cry on, who was there?" Kouga asked, walking towards Casa.

"Stay back, NOW!" Casa yelled.

A flash of red coloured her eyes, then disappeared just as quickly. Kouga stepped back and Sesshomaru got scared. Casa was only a half demon. With his blood in her system now, her body might not be able to control the demon blood. Casa's shoulder started to sting, but she ignored it. She had enough of Kouga and Inuyasha upsetting Kagome and she wanted it no more. She was going to voice her opinion if it killed her.

"Who was there for me, you ask? Kagome and Sango were. No, you weren't Kouga. They were there to help and there to talk to and I'm repaying the debt," Casa yelled, letting go of Kagome. Kagome didn't want to be held anymore and wanted to speak for herself now. Casa got the message and backed off. She went into a corner and rubbed her shoulder until the pain subsided a bit. Sesshomaru couldn't see Casa over the banister and walked down to where everyone else was. He found Casa in the corner rubbing her shoulder. He came over to her and let Kagome get her time yelling at the men.

"You all right?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Shoulder is killing again..." Casa said, trying not to double over in pain.

"We should get you back upstairs. You need to rest," Sesshomaru told her, placing his hand lightly on her shoulder. She didn't wince but leaned into the touch.

"Yeah, it might be wise," Casa agreed. Miroku and Sango showed up after that comment.

"Hey, you all right? You said quite enough to get Kagome started," Sango said, turning to Kagome. Casa and Sesshomaru didn't realize Kagome had gotten started on the guys. Kouga was backing away and Inuyasha was planted into the floor. Sesshomaru sighed. Another dent to be fixed.

"Yeah, what was all that yelling about?" Miroku asked.

"I couldn't stand around and watch Kagome get hurt after all she did for me," Casa admitted.

"True," Sango said.

"Why didn't you do something? You are her, like, best friend," Casa asked Sango.

"Actually, I'm not exactly that stupid to insult two demons with me being only a human," Sango said. Casa caught the 'stupid' part and took it as an insult.

"So you're calling me stupid because I stood up for my friend? It's more than I can say for you!" Casa yelled.

"Casa calm down. It wasn't an insult," Miroku said, standing beside Casa. Casa didn't notice, but Sesshomaru did, that Miroku was rubbing her butt. Sesshomaru got furious and threw Miroku across the room. Sesshomaru's eyes were in the tint of red and his claws were extended. Casa was holding him back and he had gotten everyone's attention.

"Sesshomaru stop!" Casa pleaded.

"He...HE..." Sesshomaru growled.

"Sesshomaru, snap out of it!" Casa said standing in front of Sesshomaru. She slapped him once and Kagome pulled Casa away. Sesshomaru did snap out of it and walked up the stairs to his bedroom, slamming the door. Kagome released Casa and she went to follow Sesshomaru. Inuyasha blocked her way.

"It wouldn't be wise to go up there," Inuyasha advised her.

"Let me go!" Casa ordered.

"And allow yourself to be killed? Never," Miroku said, limping next to Inuyasha.

"If you didn't touch me, this would never had happened!" Casa yelled at Miroku.

"It's a must when I'm standing next to a pretty lady," Miroku said scratching the back of his head.

"You..." Sango yelled. She pulled him away and they didn't see neither of them the rest of the day.

"I can't let you go Casa. You'll get killed," Inuyasha told her, still blocking the way. Casa tried to push her way through, but it wouldn't work.

"Let her go, Inuyasha," Kouga told him.

"You want her to die?" Inuyasha asked.

"She won't. She can't. Remember how upset Sesshomaru was when she died at Naraku's castle?" Kouga reminded him. "He wouldn't kill her, no matter how mad she got him."

"She slapped him!" Kagome yelled. "He nearly killed Sango's brother for just attempting to kill Rin!"

"Yes, nearly. He never did, now did he?" Kouga asked.

"That's because he said he wouldn't do Naraku's bidding," Inuyasha said. Casa started pushing her way through again, but Inuyasha kept her away.

"Yes, well I don't know all of the details. I'm leaving. You can deal with the dog demon on your own now," Kouga said, walking out the door.

"Kouga..." Kagome sighed. Why did everything happen to her?

"LET ME GO! NOW!" Casa yelled, her eyes tinting red. Her vision was red and slightly blurry.

"Casa, Casa? What the hell..." Inuyasha asked.

"She's not a full demon!" Kagome yelled.

"Something must had changed!" Inuyasha assumed.

"Maybe with Naraku?" Kagome guessed.

"MOVE!" Casa yelled.

Inuyasha moved aside and Casa ran up the stairs. Her vision was almost gone and she was at the bedroom door. She opened it and saw Sesshomaru on the bed. He jumped to his feet when he saw Casa's red eyes.

"Casa, what the hell happened?" Sesshomaru asked, closing the door. Casa collapsed right there and Sesshomaru caught her.

"Your demon blood..." Casa whispered.

"I knew it was too much..." Sesshomaru confessed.

"My vision... It's blurry," Casa told him.

"Just calm down. Relax. Think about happy thoughts," Sesshomaru told her. "It'll come back to normal in a while."

Sure enough, the red and blurriness was gone and she could see clearly. She looked up at Sesshomaru.

"That wasn't fun," Casa told him.

"Why do you think I haven't become my full demon form in front of you? It's never fun," Sesshomaru told her.

"My head hurts. Huge headache," she told him. He picked her up and laid her on the bed.

"Just relax and rest. It'll all be over in moments," Sesshomaru told her, brushing some of her hair away.

"Over?" She asked.

"Yes, just sleep," Sesshomaru told her. She closed her eyes and fell asleep.

Once Sesshomaru heard her breathing even out, he left her to sleep alone on the bed. He walked down to the main hall and found Inuyasha and Kagome whispering among themselves. Kagome saw Sesshomaru come down the stairs and motioned to Inuyasha. Inuyasha turned and found Sesshomaru behind him.

"Who made Casa mad two minutes ago?" Sesshomaru demanded.

"Umm, no one. She wanted to come up and see you, then got mad..." Inuyasha told him.

"She wasn't up until five minutes after I was. What delayed her?" Sesshomaru demanded.

"Well, Inuyasha was worried for her safety and delayed her from going up. Her eyes then went red and Inuyasha eventually allowed her to go," Kagome told him. Inuyasha looked worried over at Kagome and then at Sesshomaru.

"You were wise, little brother. If she had come up immediately afterwards, she would've been injured," Sesshomaru told Inuyasha. Inuyasha sighed for relief but it wasn't over yet.

"You were stupid, though, to allow her eyes to go red before you did so. She could have killed you in that condition," Sesshomaru told him. He heard Inuyasha gulp and Sesshomaru left it at that.

He walked to the kitchen, asked for a small towel and a bowl of water and then went back upstairs. He saw Kagome and Inuyasha were still whispering among themselves and only gave Sesshomaru a glance before continuing their conversation. Sesshomaru went to his room to find Casa still asleep on the bed, silent and still. Sesshomaru could still hear her breathing. It was the only sign she was still alive. He closed the door and sat down on the bed next to Casa. He dipped the towel into the bowl and dabbed it on Casa's forehead. She stirred and opened her eyes slightly.

"You should sleep. At least rest," Sesshomaru told her, dabbing the water on her forehead. She nodded and closed her eyes again. She did not sleep, though.

"So, when will the wedding occur?" Whispered Casa.

"When do you want it to?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Umm, sometime in the next seven days," Casa remarked.

"All right with me, if the mark is healed by then," Sesshomaru told her. He moved the kimono slightly to look at the mark. It was scarring already so that was good. He rubbed the mark softly and heard Casa sigh. Sesshomaru dabbed her forehead with the towel with his other hand, the bowl in his lap. He left the towel on Casa's head to put the bowl on the nearby table and move closer to Casa.

"So, how about seven days from now? At night, in the garden?" Sesshomaru asked.

"But what if the mark isn't healed?" Casa asked. Her eyes were still closed and she was relaxed.

"Well, it most likely will be. It's already scarred," he told her.

"How's your mark?" Casa asked, opening one eye.

"It's fine. It's scarred and painless. Though, yours still hurts. It's odd," Sesshomaru told her. He felt fear pass through his skin and he knew he just scared her. "No worries, it doesn't usually bruise either, so it's not that odd," Sesshomaru told her. A whimper was heard from her this time.

"So, something's wrong?" She asked, closing her eyes.

"No, I must had been too harsh, as I told you before. Now, just relax. There is nothing to worry about," Sesshomaru told her. He removed the towel and wringed it out. He dipped it in the bowl before dabbing it on Casa forehead again. "Just relax."

She sighed and relaxed once again. The wedding was planned so that was one thing off her mind. She felt Sesshomaru stop rubbing her shoulder and move his hand down her arm to her hand. He held it while continuously dabbing her forehead. She couldn't sleep anymore so it was good enough just to relax. Then a thought came to mind; where had Shippo and Rin been all this time? And she barely saw any of the servants.

"Sesshomaru, where has Rin been?" Casa asked.

"She, Shippo and Jaken are spending the day together out in the garden. A servant told me they wanted to play alone," Sesshomaru told her.

"What about the servants? I didn't see as many as I usually do," Casa said.

"Well, they're no longer excited to see you anymore. They now don't expect us to mate, seeing all our fights and arguments," Sesshomaru told her, dipping the towel in water again.

"Why are you cooling my forehead off?" Casa asked.

"Well, it usually helps with a headache. Is it?" Sesshomaru asked. Casa nodded slightly and a droplet of water rolled down the side of her face. Sesshomaru wiped it up with a finger before dabbing her forehead with the towel again.

They sat in silence, the birds chirping outside the only sound. Eventually, the water was no long cool and Casa's headache had dissipated. A knock was at the door and Sesshomaru stood to answer it. A servant stood at the door grinning ear to ear.

"My Lord, you have a special guest downstairs. We have offered him tea and we are hoping for you to join him," the servant cheered.

Sesshomaru was slightly puzzled. He didn't ask any guest to join him. He looked down at the servant and nodded. "I'll join him in a minute."

The servant cheered and told Sesshomaru he had to inform someone else. Sesshomaru sighed and closed the door. Casa sat up with slight trouble to find out what was going on. Sesshomaru rustled through the closet before picking out a nice kimono for Casa and a nice outfit for himself. He passed it to Casa and told her to change quickly but nicely. She did and smoothed out all the wrinkles as well. Sesshomaru changed into his outfit quickly and told Casa to brush her hair because it was a mess. She did so and pulled it into a ponytail but Sesshomaru pulled it out. He said she looked nicer with her hair down and brushed it a few times himself. She was still weak from the slight transformation from earlier, so Sesshomaru helped her downstairs. They came to the dining room and when Sesshomaru saw their guest, he growled. Sitting pleasantly at the table was his own father, Inutaisho.


	11. Sesshomaru, Inutaisho, Miroku Oh my!

"Son, how long has it been?" Inutaisho asked. Sesshomaru stood planted to the floor, growling and glaring at Inutaisho.

"What are you doing here? You're supposed to be dead!" Sesshomaru growled.

"Sesshomaru?" Casa asked.

"Sit down, please," Inutaisho offered for Casa.

Sesshomaru nodded at Casa when she looked up questioning at Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru sat down next to her, slightly over-protective. Inutaisho was cheerful and when Inuyasha entered with Kagome, both dressed nicely, the room was silent. Sesshomaru did not want Inuyasha to witness his father's death again, for Sesshomaru was planning on killing him, just so he would leave. He was having an average day, and now it had turned to a bad one. Inuyasha entered, slightly confused and sat down next to Sesshomaru.

"Do you know who the special guest is?" Inuyasha asked. Sesshomaru growled at him and pointed a claw at Inutaisho.

"Umm, who are you?" Asked Kagome.

"I... I am Inutaisho," Inutaisho announced. Sesshomaru had the urge to bang his head against the table dozens of times until his head fell off. His father was always over exaggerating.

"Father? But, but I thought you were dead!" Inuyasha exclaimed.

"Son, I am. My swords called me, telling me a changed had occurred. And a great one at that," Inutaisho announced, looking over at Sesshomaru and Casa. "Son, I didn't know your mother was still alive."

"What the hell?" Inuyasha asked.

"I haven't seen my mother since you died and left us alone!" Sesshomaru yelled.

"Lower your voice!" Inutaisho demanded. "The woman next to you is your mother, or are you that oblivious?"

Sesshomaru turned suddenly to Casa to find her face pale. He realized that's the person Casa reminded him of. She did look a lot like his mother with her hair down. He didn't notice it, but fear was all over him. His father was scaring Casa and he was going to deal with it!

"This is not my mother! Use your nose!" Sesshomaru demanded. Kagome and Inuyasha had backed away from Sesshomaru after his last outburst and now were going even farther. A servant entered carrying a tray of tea and placed it on the table before scurrying out.

Inutaisho sniffed and his eyes went wide before he smiled. "I'm so glad for you!"

"Shut up!" Sesshomaru ordered. "Shut up!"

"You do not order me around, son! Remember, this is my palace, not legally yours yet. Well, actually, now it is," Inutaisho said.

"Shut up!" Sesshomaru yelled, his eyes reddening.

"Sesshomaru, calm down," Casa told him, placing a comforting hand on Sesshomaru's shoulder.

"Yes, listen to the lady. She may be able to calm your temper you always had," Inutaisho told him. Sesshomaru growled at Inutaisho but looked over at Casa. She was pleading him to calm down and eventually he did.

"I'm so sorry for that. We had a rough morning today," Casa told him. Sesshomaru growled some more and Casa looked threateningly over at Sesshomaru. He fell silent.

"It's all right. Now, I know my name, and I definitely know my sons' names. Now what are your lovely names?" Inutaisho asked, looking at Casa and Kagome.

"I'm Kagome," Kagome said, smiling.

"Nice to meet you. I see you and my son aren't mated. You should sometime soon," Inutaisho commented.

Casa froze up. He knew that Inuyasha and Kagome weren't mated, then he definitely knew Casa and Sesshomaru were. Sesshomaru looked over at Casa and saw her expression. She finally found out why Sesshomaru continuously was telling Inutaisho to shut up. Sesshomaru sighed and put an arm around Casa.

"Umm, Casa recently hasn't been feeling well. I'm going to go take her up to our bedroom, if you don't mind," Sesshomaru stated, glaring at his father before leaving with Casa. Casa was about to ask him a question once they left the room, but Sesshomaru put a finger over Casa mouth and continued to walk. The passed the hall where their room was located and they continued walking. Casa just followed Sesshomaru, her hand held in his. He opened the door and it was the library. They walked in and Sesshomaru led her to where a fireplace was. He closed the door and locked it before forcing her into one of the chairs and sitting in the other one.

"That annoying bastard!" Sesshomaru growled.

"Who? Your father?" Casa asked.

"Yes, who else?" Sesshomaru screamed.

"Sesshomaru, how... How does he know?" Casa asked.

"Any demon with a keen nose knows when someone is mated," Sesshomaru told her, grumbling.

"But he doesn't know our normal scents," Casa told him.

"He knows mine, and with the addition of your scent, he could tell instantly," Sesshomaru explained.

"Oh," Casa sighed.

"I can't believe this!" Sesshomaru yelled.

"Why didn't you just send me a message?" Casa asked.

"He can hear the messages. He taught me how to send the messages," Sesshomaru told her.

"So, why did he come? I thought he was dead!" Casa exclaimed.

"When you died, Inuyasha mentioned Father and both our sword pulsed. It must had called him," Sesshomaru guessed.

"So, does the wedding need to be moved up?" Casa asked.

"Shh," Sesshomaru said. Casa fell silent. Giggling was heard behind a shelf and Rin poked her head out. Shippo and Jaken followed. Sesshomaru growled and hit his head against the chair. Casa yelped and held her head in her hands.

"So, my lord, you did mate!" Jaken squealed.

"I'm so happy!" Shippo squealed. Sesshomaru winced. Shippo's voice was higher than Rin's voice when she squealed. Casa lifted her head slightly from her hands to look at Sesshomaru. He looked like he was ready to kill something to get the anger out. She relaxed and Sesshomaru looked at Casa slightly puzzled. She knew it would work, since they were sharing emotions. When she relaxed, he would feel relaxed. Since both were slightly frustrated, he felt most of it and had a feeling to kill something. Casa took some deep breaths and looked at Sesshomaru completely. He raised his eyebrows slightly and looked over at the kids and Jaken.

"Rin, come," Sesshomaru told her.

"Shippo, is it?" Casa asked. She saw him nod and she added, "come here."

Both kids ran forward and Jaken followed. Sesshomaru looked at Jaken and then at Casa, and then back at Jaken. Casa got the message and told both the kids to close their eyes. They did as they were told. Sesshomaru whacked him across the head hard and a huge bump showed up. Casa had her share kicking him across the room and then told the kids sweetly that they could open their eyes. Casa was playful with the kids just listening to them. Sesshomaru watched intensely at her laugh with the kids while they told her what they were doing all day. He could imagine how Casa would be if and when Casa had their child. Sesshomaru finally snapped out of his trance when Jaken was heard moaning in pain on his way back to Casa and Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru stood quietly and went over to Jaken. Jaken stopped dead in his tracks.

"My lord!" Jaken squealed.

"You tell a soul what you heard you shall die... for sure," Sesshomaru threatened.

"Yes my lord! Yes my lord!" Jaken said bowing. Sesshomaru looked back at Casa who just glanced at Sesshomaru. She started talking to the kids as Sesshomaru turned back to Jaken.

"Now, Inutaisho is downstairs with my brother," Sesshomaru told Jaken. Jaken's eyes went wide before nodding.

"I thought he was dead, my lord. I know you didn't like your father, but why did you resurrected him?" Jaken asked.

Sesshomaru whacked him again before answering. "I DID NOT resurrect him, Jaken," Sesshomaru told him. Jaken nodded weakly.

"Yes, my lord," Jaken weakly said.

"Now, you tell him that we were in our room, all right?" Sesshomaru asked. Jaken bowed and agreed.

"Sesshomaru, what are you doing?" Casa asked, Rin and Shippo following her.

"Just having a nice conversation with Jaken, dear," Sesshomaru told her, pushing Jaken away.

Rin and Shippo giggled behind Casa and she rolled her eyes. She was about to send Sesshomaru a message but a crash was heard downstairs. Sesshomaru walked calmly down to the door, Casa and the kids behind him. Jaken stayed where he was. Sesshomaru opened the door and looked out Casa followed and told the kids to stay inside. They looked and saw a maid walking up with the leftover glass that had broken.

"Sorry, my lord. We had an accident in the kitchen and the plates broke. Sorry to disturb you and your lady," the maid told Sesshomaru and bowed before passing by quickly.

Casa and Sesshomaru went back inside and saw the kids pulling on Jaken's ears. Casa laughed at how sweet it was while Sesshomaru rolled his eyes. This was getting tiresome. Another crash was heard downstairs and some screaming. Casa and Sesshomaru ran downstairs to find out what was going on. They ran into the dining room to find Sango with her boomerang ad a shield, Miroku leaning against a shelf on the floor and Kagome in a corner.

"What happened here?" Sesshomaru ordered.

Kagome looked over at Casa and Sesshomaru, her eyes wide.

"Miroku... he... he..." Kagome stuttered. Casa ran over to Kagome to help her. Sango was shaking with furry as she dropped her boomerang. She was silent, her face pale as she glared at Miroku over at the shelf. Broken glasses were around him. Sesshomaru just stood there looking around. He could only assume what had happened there. Miroku had done or said something inappropriate to get Sango mad and send him flying into the shelf, scaring Kagome. The scream they heard must had been Kagome. Casa seated Kagome in a chair and returned to Sesshomaru.

"She told me what happened," she whispered.

"So?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Miroku took it too far and grabbed Sango's chest and got sent into the shelf. As he flew he replied it was an accident, hitting the shelf full blast. The dishes fell and shattered and Kagome was scared of how angry Sango was. She screamed to get someone's attention down here to help." Sesshomaru nodded and told Casa to go upstairs and wait for him. He said he had to go inform Kagome was frightened downstairs and Miroku could use his help. Casa agreed.

She went upstairs as Sesshomaru went as well. When Casa turned to go down the hall to their room, Sesshomaru turned the opposite way. She reached the room and decided to change into a different kimono. She had changed into three kimonos that day. She sighed and chose a light pink kimono and dressed. She put her hair up in a ponytail and sat on the bed. She traced the mating mark with her index finger under her kimono. She was thinking about the wedding and how everyone would react once they found out that she was the one marrying Sesshomaru. She sighed and Sesshomaru walked in. It was pitch black in the room and Sesshomaru went over and lit a candle.

"Do you like darkness or something?" Sesshomaru mocked.

"Whatever," Casa said blankly.

Sesshomaru removed his shirt and sat down next to Casa. Casa could see his mark on his shoulder in the flicker of the candle. She smiled to find that it was scarred and didn't disappear. She looked up to his face and placed one hand on his shoulder. He moved in closer to her, wrapping an arm around Casa's waist.

"Should we bring the date up?" Casa asked.

"What, of the wedding?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Yeah. I mean, it'll be easier for us all," Casa told him. He smiled and nodded.

"Two days from now?" Sesshomaru suggested. Casa nodded in agreement.

Casa touched his mark on his shoulder while placing her hand on his shoulder and a sensation went through her body. She didn't touch it again, but the sensation went through her again. It was like when Sesshomaru sent her a telepathic message.

"Are you sending me a message?" Casa asked, her smile fading.

"No, why?" Sesshomaru asked, moving in close.

"I'm having that sensation that you are," Casa told him.

Sesshomaru growled something that sounded like 'father.' He stood and let Casa go. She looked up at him and he walked out of the room. She heard him talk to Inuyasha asking the whereabouts of their father. Inuyasha had no clue where he went because no one had seen him in a while.

Woman... a voice echoed through her head. Casa was sent into the telepathic trance.

Woman... Woman... The voice said.

Who are you? What do you want? Casa asked.

It's Inutaisho. I need to talk to you... Without Sesshomaru's interruption, the voice told her.

Yes... Casa said.

You two are mated. I know that. When's the wedding? Inutaisho asked.

Two days from now, she told him.

I'll be there, Inutaisho told her.

Sesshomaru wouldn't like it, she advised him.

He wants me there more than you expect. I'm family so both me and Inuyasha will be there, for sure, Inutaisho told her.

Ok, I understand, she told him.

Sesshomaru is heading back. Talk to you tomorrow, Inutaisho told her.

Casa came back to reality. She was sitting on the floor of the room, the bed behind her. Sesshomaru was next to her, holding her up.

"Casa, you all right?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Yeah, why?" Casa asked.

"I found you on the floor when I came here. You weren't responding to my calls for you," he told her. "You got me worried."

"Yeah, sorry about that," Casa said.

"It's all right," Sesshomaru said, helping Casa to stand up. The door was closed and the candle was burning out. She turned to it in time to see the flame burn out. Sesshomaru held her in the darkness. Her eyes accustomed to the darkness and saw Sesshomaru was looking around.

"You know, you were right. I do like darkness," Casa told him. He looked down at her, questioning.

"What do you mean?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Darkness allows you to hide yourself. It allows people to not see the true person you are unless they try," Casa explained.

Casa could see a smile form on Sesshomaru face as he found the bed and went around to lay down. Casa followed and laid down next to him. She laid in his arms, continuously thinking. Neither of them slept that night. Instead, they talked.

"So, is anything different when you're the person getting married in a wedding?" Casa asked.

"Yes, actually there is. You must start conversations, you have to have the first dance, you have to do everything first. It's slightly annoying," Sesshomaru told her.

"Is there a ceremony?" Casa asked.

"Well, if you want to do it demon ways..." Sesshomaru said. "I mean, if you want to do it sorceress ways, I'll understand. It's just I don't know the ways of that."

"Well, from what I saw at the wedding we went to, the rules and things we do aren't that different than ours," she told him.

"Really? Well, I was hoping to do it demon ways, since demons will be attending," Sesshomaru told her.

"Well, do they have ceremonies?" Casa asked.

"Yes. I'll have to tell you the customs there. We didn't go to the ceremony at the wedding," he reminded her.

"All right. So we have some sort of plan tomorrow. Anything you need to tell me?" Casa asked.

"Letters will be coming in asking for the rules and ways of the wedding. I'll answer them all. Also, I want to be around you tomorrow, all right?" Sesshomaru told her.

"Aren't you always?" She asked.

"No, all the time. Where I go, you go. I want you near me throughout this time," he explained.

"Well, all right," Casa said. She stirred to get comfortable and relaxed.

"We also need to tell Inuyasha and his friends," Sesshomaru told her.

"Well, why don't we keep it a secret?" Casa asked.

"How is that possible?" Sesshomaru asked, wondering what Casa had in mind.

"Well, send them a letter telling them they are invited. If they ask why the wedding is being held in our palace, we could explain that we are doing a favour for one of your friends," Casa explained, "unless you wrote our names on the invitations you sent out."

"I didn't, and that plan sounds like it'll work. We'll try it, but if it backfires, I'll blame it on you," he told her, pulling her head closer to his chest. Casa chuckled and looked up at him.

"Fine. It won't backfire," Casa said. He looked down at her and smiled.

She closed her eyes to hear Sesshomaru's breathing clearly and relax. She better rest if she couldn't sleep, or she wouldn't be in a good mood the next day. She sighed and heard Sesshomaru relax as well. He sighed and ran his fingers through Casa's hair. He removed her tie that held her hair up in a ponytail and ran his fingers through her hair completely. She relaxed through the massage and laid in silence. Sesshomaru just ran his fingers through her hair without concentrating on anything in particular.

The sun eventually rised and Casa rised with it. She sat up and Sesshomaru sat up as well. He was wondering why Casa was suddenly up, not wanting to relax in his arms. He placed a hand on her shoulder and the same sensation that went through her when Inutaisho or Sesshomaru were talking to her telepathically went through her. It was stronger this time. It made her shiver slightly and Sesshomaru didn't know the sensations were going through her and thought she was just cold. He pulled her into his arms to warm her up. She pushed away and he was shocked. Inutaisho eventually pulled Casa into her telepathic trance, leaving Sesshomaru catch a falling Casa.

So the wedding is tomorrow? Inutaisho asked.

Yes, at night, in the garden, I believe. Sesshomaru might had changed the place, Casa told him.

Is he in the room with you right now? Inutaisho asked.

Yes, he is. He must be worried about me. I must have fainted. Bye, Casa said and tried to snap out of her trance. She couldn't.

I want to talk a little bit more, Inutaisho said.

Please, I need to return back to him, Casa told Inutaisho. He didn't allow her to snap out of the trance.

I need to know more about the wedding, Inutaisho told her.

I know no more. I'm sorry, Casa told him. She was pushed forcefully back to reality. Sesshomaru saw Casa snap out of the trance.

"What happened?" Sesshomaru asked. Casa was slightly angry at Inutaisho for refusing her to return to reality and then forcing her out. It was like when she was brought back to life and forced from the Underworld to the living world.

"Nothing," Casa grumbled. Sesshomaru moved her face to look at him.

"My father, correct?" Sesshomaru asked. Casa nodded.

"He wants to know about the wedding. He just wants to see you marry," she explained when she saw him scowling.

"Well, I don't mind that, but using you telepathically to find the answers isn't the way," he told her.

"I know. He sent me into the trance I get when I contact you or anyone telepathically and then wouldn't allow me out," she told him.

"He knows how dangerous that is!" Sesshomaru yelled.

"Huh?" Casa asked.

"If you're in a telepathic trance and want to leave and someone doesn't allow you, you could be caught between both places. It means what you try to say could accidentally be sent to the closest person that uses telepathic messages. And even when you think about something, it could go the same way," Sesshomaru explained. She looked down at her feet, feeling guilty for contacting Inutaisho, not knowing the way he was.

"He knew that was possible?" Casa asked.

"Yes. He knows it's possible, but yet he used to do that to me many times as a kid. One of the reasons I hate him," Sesshomaru told Casa. "You can't trust him with your life. He might trick you, like just recently."

"I understand," Casa whispered. He embraced her.

"It's all right. I'm just glad you're not hurt," Sesshomaru told her.

"Well, we know he's at least awake. Don't know about anyone else," Casa said.

"How about we go down for something to eat or drink?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Yeah, a cup of tea just might calm me down," Casa said, smiling. "This wedding will most likely get me really nervous."

Sesshomaru chuckled and grabbed for his shirt. Casa stopped him.

"Huh?" Sesshomaru asked.

"It's too hot to wear a shirt. It must be one of those early morning heats," Casa explained. Sure enough, both of them were sweating from just sitting on a bed and chatting. Sesshomaru agreed and they walked out of the room. There were no sounds that sounded like anyone was awake. They went down to the kitchen and Casa made some tea. They sat at the dining room and sat there, taking about what they were going to wear for the wedding. Sesshomaru then told Casa to stop talking about that. Kagome walked in with Inuyasha behind her, both yawning. They exchanged greetings and they sat down to chat. Casa got up to make more tea for them as well. She made some extra cups in casa Sango or Miroku joined them soon. Sure enough, when Casa came back from the kitchen, Miroku and Sango were sitting there, having a nice conversation. Kagome and Sango couldn't stop staring at the guys chests since all of them were shirtless because of the heat. Casa gave them the tea and chatted nicely. Then it seemed everyone took a sip of tea at the same time because the room fell silent. No one knew what to talk about. Inuyasha finally spoke.

"Hey, has anyone spoken to my father recently? I haven't seen him since yesterday," Inuyasha told them.

Casa looked over at Sesshomaru exactly at the time he looked at her. "Casa has," Sesshomaru said.

"Really? What has he been saying to you?" Inuyasha asked.

"Oh, nothing really. Believes Sesshomaru and I are actually mated," Casa sighed.

"You guys can't be. You fight too much," Miroku told her.

"Exactly what I told him," Sesshomaru told them. "Persistent little..."

"Hello and good morning," Inutaisho said walking in. Sesshomaru was silent, leaving his sentence hanging.

"Hello," Kagome said, smiling.

"Hi," Miroku said. Sango also greeted him. Inuyasha had filled them in last night about his father being back.

No one knew how long he was staying. He hadn't informed anyone how long he was staying. He sat down next to Casa. She looked disgusted and stormed out. Sesshomaru didn't dare follow. He sat as pleasant as possible with the rest of the group. They were talking about different topics from the Shikon Jewel, to how they all met, and even about Naraku.

He felt distressed and upset and excused himself pleasantly to go find how Casa was doing. He found her in the hall, mumbling to herself. Rin and Shippo walked down around the time Sesshomaru walked out to the hall and they ran inside to their friends. Sesshomaru sat next to Casa on the stair to comfort her.

"I don't want him at our wedding. Really, I don't," Casa told him.

"He's family. He has to come," Sesshomaru told her.

"It's like he's out to get me," Casa said.

"What? Now you're getting paranoid," Sesshomaru teased. Casa gave him a dirty look and he held her shoulders firmly. She winced when he held her sore shoulder from the bite.

"Look, I'm just a little worried. Things never go as plan for me when I plan things," she told him.

"It's all right. I'll try to make this as perfect as possible," Sesshomaru told her. "Now, I want you to come with me, please."

"Where are we going?" Casa asked as Sesshomaru stood and held her hand out for her.

"You'll find out," he told her and she took his hand.

He led her up the stairs and turned left. They passed many doors, Sesshomaru going into none of them. They came to the end of the hall and he went into the last door. Casa reluctantly followed. She found herself in a large room with a desk at one side, a fireplace, and books around. On the desk was blank parchments, papers, and scrolls.

"This is my study," he told her when he saw her expression. She was amazed at how nice it is. "I only allow special people in here. Jaken has never been in here, Rin once, and you once. You are allowed in here at any time. When I say I'm going somewhere, it most likely here. Few know of this place. I allow you here because you are special to me," Sesshomaru told her. She blushed at how he called her special twice.

"So, this is your special hideout, or something?" Casa asked.

"Yes, I guess you could say that," Sesshomaru said.

"It's nice. Homely, if you could say," she said.

"Yes, I like it here. I used to be my father's, but I don't take that in consideration," he told her.

"Well, it seems like a nice place to be able to talk secretly and to do work without interruptions," she complimented.

"Well, once you become the Lady of the Western Lands, you will be spending some time in here as well," he told her. She had completely forgotten that she would be getting a huge name and responsibility marrying Sesshomaru. She looked at Sesshomaru, a hint of fear across it.

"I never thought about the name at all," she confessed.

"Well, half the time, females throw their self at my feet wanting the name of Lady of the Western or for my looks. As soon as they find out they need to have responsibilities and it's not just a name, they run off the next day. It gets quite tiresome," he told her. She chuckled and admired the place.

"Did you ever show them this place?" Casa asked.

"No, you're the only one. You are the only one that captured my heart and wasn't out for the name or the looks," he told her. She blushed at how sweet Sesshomaru was being.

"Well, what exactly will I be doing in here?" Casa asked.

"Answering some letters or scrolls, maybe even getting some invitations to weddings," he told her, sitting in the chair at the desk.

"Well, won't we need another chair?" Casa asked.

"We don't exactly work together. I work on the military problems in the land, like wars and battles, while you deal with the political things and the messages," he told her.

"What? I'm just behind the scenes work while you get all the glory?" Casa said, slightly annoyed.

"You must be physically strong. If I break up a war, the losing side goes after my neck," he explained.

"I'm shocked you're not paranoid yet," she joked.

"Very funny. I have to lead my armies into wars and lead them out. I have to make the decisions for the wars," he said, watching Casa walk and stand behind the chair. She looked slightly worried.

"So, you need to go into war?" Casa asked.

"Yep," he answered.

"Uh..." Casa whined slightly.

"I can't die in battle. My father gave me the sword. I can't die while in possession of it," he explained. She eased up slightly at the thought of Sesshomaru unable to die.

"That's all right, I guess," she cheered slightly loud and Sesshomaru just shook his head.

"Want to see what type of things you'll be dealing with?" Sesshomaru offered.

She nodded and they spent the afternoon talking in the study. No one could find them and when they ran into Kagome while walking down the hall, Kagome yelled for everyone that she found them. Sesshomaru and Casa just laughed, avoiding them and their worries. Kagome and Sango were worried about Casa while Inuyasha believed his brother found some panther demons and fought them. Sesshomaru pushed his way through and into their bedroom. They reached their bedroom and burst out laughing. Sesshomaru was the first to calm down to a cough and Casa followed shortly afterwards. Casa asked if they could go out for a walk to get some fresh air. Sesshomaru agreed they needed some fresh air. He offered the balcony and Casa was shocked. She didn't know they had a balcony. He showed her the window was half a door and they walked out onto the balcony. The view was over the garden and it was pleasant. Casa ran to the railing to adore the view as much as possible. She held the railing, leaning out slightly. A breeze blew by and Sesshomaru placed his hands outside of Casa's on the railing, his chest against her back. Casa looked at the fence that was around Sesshomaru's property. She looked back and up at Sesshomaru and kissed lightly. She looked back at the fence and saw a familiar figure around them. She knew who was it and ran back inside and out the door of their room. Sesshomaru didn't know what had happened because one minute Casa was between his arms, and the next gone. He looked around in time to see her leave the bedroom. He followed her and saw her go out the front door and the gates. The guards bowed to her and she hurried around the fence. Sesshomaru ran behind her, unnoticed by Casa. Suddenly a figure came up ahead and it was a male. Casa ran into him with a loud cheer. He was slightly astonished. He hugged her back and Casa was cheerful. Sesshomaru growled threatening at the male for touching what was rightfully his and the male coughed slightly. Casa turned to Sesshomaru smiling ear to ear.

"Sesshomaru meet me friend, Hojo. I met him on my journey. He's a good friend of mine," Casa told Sesshomaru.

"Nice to meet you," Hojo said, extending a hand out for Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru looked down at it and growled. This man had touched what was his without his permission. Hojo took his hand back and scratched the back of his head. "Guess he doesn't like me."

"Sesshomaru..." Casa whined, her smile fading.

Sesshomaru just growled and walked away. Casa ran to catch up with him and walk beside him. Her smile was no longer on her face and she was worried. They reached the palace doors and Sesshomaru turned to Hojo. Sesshomaru could sense that Hojo had followed them the entire way there.

"You are not permitted inside," Sesshomaru told him. Casa gasped and watched as Sesshomaru walked inside. Casa stood at the doors, slightly confused that Sesshomaru was being so cold. Hojo stood next to Casa and turned to her.

"What's his problem?" Hojo asked.

"I don't know. He wasn't this upset a few minutes ago," Casa said.

Hojo put his hands on Casa's shoulders reassuring. Casa nearly winced and then anger etched across her skin. It was pure anger for someone or something and it was violent. Casa turned to Hojo and excused herself. She ran inside and into Inuyasha.

"Have you seen Sesshomaru?" Casa asked, doubling over in slight pain.

"Casa, you all right?" Inuyasha asked.

"Just where is Sesshomaru?" Casa asked.

"Why do you want to find him?" Inuyasha asked.

"Where is he?" Casa asked.

"I saw him go out to the garden," Inuyasha told her. "We should get you upstairs."

"No, I'm fine," Casa told them and knocked Kagome accidentally to the side as she ran for the back door.

Her shoulder was burning and she was full of pure anger. Sesshomaru was angry and she needed to get to him quickly. She reached the garden and gasped. Sesshomaru was standing in the garden with his eyes red and claws extended. His purple strips had turned black. She turned to run for the door but Sesshomaru had shown up in a flash in front of her.

"You deceived me," he growled.

His voice was rough and dark. She took a step back and Sesshomaru followed. Inside, Inuyasha had seen Sesshomaru's state and went to help Casa. Sesshomaru heard him coming and barricaded the door. Inuyasha asked for the help of Miroku and Sango to get the door down. Sesshomaru walked forward and Casa walked back. She found herself against the bench and no where to go.

"Sesshomaru, what do you mean I deceived you?" Casa asked, watching Sesshomaru move in closer. She couldn't go anywhere for she knew if she ran, Sesshomaru would definitely kill her.

"You have been going out at night, to that human!" Sesshomaru announced.

"No, Sesshomaru, never," Casa told him.

Sesshomaru was now in front of her and grasped her arm. His claws dug into her arm, drenching her sleeve in blood. She fell into his chest, tears crying.

"Stop this Sesshomaru. Please," Casa begged, tears wetting his clothing.

The door flew open and Sango, Miroku and Inuyasha fell forwards. Sesshomaru turned and his claws dug deeper into Casa arm. She winced and Inuyasha noticed blood was falling to the ground.

"Let her go. You're hurting her!" Sango told him.

"This is not of your concern!" Sesshomaru told them.

"Look at her arm!" Miroku said.

"He won't listen in this form. It's time to finish him off," Inuyasha yelled, pulling out his Tetsusaiga.

"Stop! Don't hurt him!" Casa pleaded, tears still falling. Yes, she was losing blood, but she was still conscious. "I'll deal with him."

"Casa! You're bleeding!" Sango yelled. Kagome came running from the hall outside. Inuyasha held her back.

"Casa! Get away from him!" Kagome yelled.

"How do you know what's going on?" Inuyasha asked.

"I saw from upstairs," Kagome told him.

"Kagome, she can't run. He has his claws in her arm. If she flees, she'll die of blood loss," Miroku told her.

"Lord Sesshomaru? Lady Casa?" Rin asked. She walked out wondering why the palace didn't have her new friends inside.

Sesshomaru's strips turned purple and his eyes dialled down a bit. "Rin, go upstairs," he told her, his voice softer.

His voice was still dark and his eyes still held a tint of red in them. Casa whimpered as she fell. His claws shortened and released Casa's arm. It was healing slightly quickly. She was still crying on the floor, holding her arm. She didn't dare to look up at Sesshomaru.

"Do as he says, Rin," Casa whimpered.

Sesshomaru didn't look down at Casa. His anger was dialling down, but did not disappear. Rin started crying and attempted to run to Casa.

"Lady Casa!" Rin called out over and over while Inuyasha held her back. Casa thought about that name. It was she was going to be called a day from now. She was getting married to this monster. She should have left when she thought of it earlier, before she mated or planned a wedding. Tears fell faster as the wound stopped healing. Now she was mated and was marrying him in a day. She was stuck with this monster for life and couldn't run away or break off the deal anymore. Her shoulder burnt and she fell completely to the ground. Sesshomaru also felt the pain and fell to the ground. Inuyasha watched in horror as Sesshomaru and Casa laid on the blood stained grass, motionless.


	12. Important Night

Casa awoke on a bed slightly dizzy. The dizziness subsided and she sat up. She caught a glance at her arm and it wasn't wrapped in bandages. It had no trace of a wound as she looked around. She was in someone's bedroom, next to Sesshomaru's body. She could hear breathing from him as she sighed with relief. She laid back down and heard people coming closer. She turned and saw the door open. Kagome's clothing was seen clearly as she ran to Casa.

"Oh, you're awake. Inuyasha, she awake!" Kagome called. Inuyasha walked in as Kagome helped Casa sit up.

"You scared us. What the hell happened to make him transform? What did you do?" Inuyasha asked.

"I don't know... I can't think of anything I did," Casa told Inuyasha.

"Yeah, well, Sesshomaru hasn't awaken yet, though Inuyasha tells us he's still breathing. We were shocked that your arm healed so quickly. We didn't know you had so strong blood," Kagome commented.

"The wound healed?" Casa asked, looking down at her arm.

"Yeah, and without a scar or anything," Inuyasha told her. "We came to your side on the grass and it was sealing up. Sesshomaru did say something before we went running for you, though no one caught it."

Casa looked over at Sesshomaru motionless body. "Can you get me a bowl of cool water and a small towel?" Casa asked.

"What for?" Inuyasha asked.

"I just would like it," Casa told him, without looking at him, but at Sesshomaru.

"All right," Kagome told her while Inuyasha looked puzzling at Casa. Kagome returned shortly later and pushed Inuyasha out of the room to leave Casa and Sesshomaru alone. Casa looked over at Sesshomaru next to her. She wet the towel and dabbed it on his forehead. She started crying silently as she dabbed his forehead. She did it until the sun went down and Sesshomaru didn't respond. She put the bowl on the table along with the towel. She placed a hand on his forehead and it was warm. Tears still fell, dropping on her kimono. She didn't mind since it was already blood stained. Her mating mark wasn't burning like before she became motionless. Yet she was motionless, she was still conscious. She caught what Sesshomaru had said and now wished she hadn't fainted. There was a noise that wasn't sobbing and Casa looked at Sesshomaru as his eyes opened. Casa was shocked and embraced him.

He had just awaken and weight was on his chest. He looked to find black hair covering his chest, a teary woman on him. She was crying and mumbling into his chest and he couldn't understand a word. He was oddly weak and dizzy. The moments that he last remembered were when he had dropped to the ground. Casa continued to cry as he rubbed her back. She eventually looked up at his face, eyes red and her face wet. They just looked, Casa's head still lying on his chest. She sniffed at random times as they just stared.

"Do you remember what you said?" Casa whispered.

"When?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Down at the garden, after you fell," she whispered.

"No," Sesshomaru whispered.

"I do. I was the only one who heard..." Casa whispered, tears edging her eyes.

"Really, what did I say?" Sesshomaru asked, rubbing her back.

"You were sorry. You said it like it was your last words," Casa cried.

She buried her face in his chest again. Sesshomaru just rubbed her back. He thought about it. He didn't remember saying that and he remembered everything. He looked down and Casa crying. She believed he actually died. He didn't have his swords with him, so it was believable. The bowl on the table caught his attention. He assumed Casa was dabbing his head earlier with it to help him revive. She must have truly though he was dead when he didn't. He twirled a finger in a lock of her hair. It was silent as Casa calmed down, her head still buried in Sesshomaru's chest.

A knock was heard at the door and Kagome opened it a crack. "May I come in?" Kagome asked. Sesshomaru gave a slight nod and Kagome walked in. Sesshomaru never noticed it, but Kagome did, that it was dark in the room and hey had no light but the moonlight. Kagome closed the door after her and sat down in a chair.

"She must had been really upset," Kagome said.

"She was," Sesshomaru said.

"Everyone actually thought you were dead, except Inuyasha told us you were breathing," Kagome said, looking down at Casa. Casa wasn't looking up and Sesshomaru guessed she fell asleep while she was crying.

"Yeah, she thought I was, though I think she could hear my breathing," he said, releasing the lock of hair he was twirling.

"You got us all worried when you weren't moving out on the garden. And when you mumbled something, no one caught it," Kagome informed him.

"She did," Sesshomaru told her, looking down at Casa.

"She did? She didn't tell us that," Kagome said, fidgeting with her fingers.

"It was upsetting for her," he told Kagome.

"Really? Well, do you remember what you said? Just in case Casa didn't catch it all," Kagome asked.

"Well, she knows more than I do. I don't remember anything after falling," he told her, sitting up slightly. His neck was starting to hurt.

"We could get another pillow if you want," Kagome offered, jumping to her feet.

"No, it's all right. I don't want to wake Casa," Sesshomaru said.

"She's asleep? Didn't know that," Kagome said.

"Yeah, think she did while she was crying. She's really tired," Sesshomaru said.

"She's been crying? Poor Casa," Kagome whispered.

"We both need our sleep," Sesshomaru said.

Kagome got the message and stood. "I'll leave you two to be alone," Kagome told him, smiled and left. She closed the door behind her and the room fell silent. Sesshomaru looked down at Casa and sighed. She at least would be relaxed tomorrow with a good night's sleep. He decided he needed sleep as well and fell asleep.

* * *

The sun poured inside the room the next morning. Casa moaned and lifted her head. Light hit her eyes as she looked around.

"Good morning," Sesshomaru said.

"Morning," Casa moaned. She rubbed her eyes and looked around. She put her head back down on his chest. Truthfully, she didn't want to wake up. She was comfortable where she was.

"You need to get up, dear. It's our wedding day," Sesshomaru told her.

Her eyes shot open as he mentioned the wedding. "Oh no! We didn't practise!" Casa shrieked.

"Calm down. We have all day. It's not until tonight, remember?" Sesshomaru said, moving her hair from her face.

"Uh, I hate last minute..." Casa moaned, sitting up. She turned to Sesshomaru who was still in the same position from the night before.

"Finally, I can feel my legs," Sesshomaru joked. Casa gasped and then realized she was laying on him all night. When she fell asleep, she couldn't remember. All she knew was that it was morning now, and she had slept sometime that night.

"Sorry about that," Casa said.

"No problem. I didn't want to move and wake you," Sesshomaru told her, sitting up with slight difficulty, but he did eventually. Casa was on her knees, hands in her lap.

"So, umm, about yesterday, what made you so mad?" Casa asked, not brave enough to look up at him. Sesshomaru's eyes shot open. Yesterday he had dug his claws right into Casa's arm. He looked down at her arm to find no bandage on it.

"You all right?" Sesshomaru asked.

"What do you mean?" Casa asked, and then saw him looking at her arm. "Oh, that. It healed oddly fast. Don't know why."

"The mating saved your life," Sesshomaru told her. "My blood heals wounds fairly fast."

"It saved my life?" Casa exclaimed and looked at her shoulder.

"Yes, and to why I was mad, it was... that human I left outside," Sesshomaru told her, getting slight angry.

"Who, Hojo?" Casa asked.

"Yes, whatever his name is," Sesshomaru shrugged.

"But why? You weren't jealous, were you?" Casa asked, looking at his eyes.

"I, Sesshomaru, jealous? Never," Sesshomaru told her.

"Then why, dog boy?" Casa asked.

Sesshomaru looked away. "Please, don't call me that."

"What's the matter? Why are you mad at Hojo? Why did you say I betrayed you?" Casa asked, confused.

"When he touched what was rightfully mine..." Sesshomaru started.

"Rightfully yours? Do you mean me?" Casa asked. She saw him nod. "I am not a possession!"

"Become my mate, you became my woman and no man could touch you without my permission," Sesshomaru told her, turning to look at her. She looked shocked and slightly annoyed.

"Inuyasha has touched me many times without your permission," Casa told him.

"WHEN?" Sesshomaru yelled.

"Calm down!" Casa said, pushing Sesshomaru back. "Do you mean like 'touching?'"

"Yes," Sesshomaru told her, anger radiating off him. He then mumbled, "That pathetic half-brother of mine."

"No, no. You don't understand. Hojo didn't touch me inappropriately," Casa told him.

"He embraced you!" Sesshomaru yelled.

"Calm down!" Casa yelled. Kagome came running in, wondering what all the yelling was about.

"What's going on?" Kagome asked.

"Nothing, just a disagreement," Casa told her, glaring at Sesshomaru.

"I heard you yelling down the hall!" Kagome exclaimed.

"Sesshomaru just over-exaggerating," Casa said.

"Oh, well, can you keep it down?" Kagome asked.

"Sure, we'll try," Casa said. Sesshomaru grumbled quietly at his spot.

Kagome eventually left and closed the door.

"So, anyways, just because he hugged me, it means he touched your rightful property?" Casa asked.

"Yes. And when he put his hands on your shoulders. I'm the only one who is allowed to touch your mark," Sesshomaru told her, calmer and quieter.

"Sesshomaru, he didn't touch the mark. He touched a sore spot on my shoulder. And don't you got slight jealous when he hugged me?" Casa asked.

"I told you this Sesshomaru does not get jealous!" Sesshomaru yelled. He got a threatening look from Casa.

"Fine, you didn't," Casa said, but she knew he had gotten jealous over a hug.

"I do not want him on my property, all right?" Sesshomaru asked her.

"He's my friend!" Casa exclaimed. Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow at Casa. She looked away, slightly blushing.

"I don't approve of him..." Sesshomaru told her.

"Why?" Casa asked, curious of Sesshomaru reason.

"He's a male," Sesshomaru said, looking away.

"Kouga and Inuyasha are males and they're my friends," Casa told him.

"Well, it's just, I don't like him," he said.

"You haven't even got to know him," Casa said.

"Fine, I allow Kagome to access him. If she likes him, he can stay, for the wedding. If not, he's gone," Sesshomaru suggested, looking at Casa. She smiled and nodded. She hugged him and then sat back down.

"So, should we start practising the ways of the ceremony?" Casa asked.

"Well, we can't practise with Inuyasha and his friends here, so I'll just tell you the rules," Sesshomaru said and shared with her the rules. She commented that they were the exact same as sorceress wedding rules and he was happy. This was going to be great.

* * *

Casa and Sesshomaru were out on the balcony looking at the sunset. They were waiting until the sun had set before they started getting ready. Inuyasha and his friends had gotten the invitations and had asked them why it was at their palace, as Casa had assume they would. They said the response they chose to tell them and they had accepted it. Kagome had offered to help dress the females while Inuyasha was going to do the males. They were downstairs at that moment agreeing on what they were going to do. Sango and Miroku were getting the meals and music all set up for the wedding and Casa and Sesshomaru were up at the balcony. Kagome had approved of Hojo, saying they had met before, and he was wandering the halls with Jaken, Rin, and Shippo leading him. Inutaisho was no where to be found and no knew his whereabouts. Casa looked up at Sesshomaru next to her. He, too, look at her and smiled. Everything was going planned. The guests were be arriving a little while after sunset, so they weren't that worried. Casa had no idea what Kagome had planned, while Sesshomaru thought that he was most likely wearing what he wore at the last wedding he went to.

A knock at the door brought Sesshomaru from his trance to the door. Casa walked inside the bedroom, but not to the door. Inutaisho stood there, asking for Sesshomaru to join him. As usual, Sesshomaru declined; his excuse was that he wanted to spend this time with his to-be-bride before the wedding started. Inutaisho promised he would be back in time to have some time left over to see her before the wedding started. Sesshomaru sighed and followed his father down the hall. He saw Rin and Shippo pulling Hojo down the hall while Jaken supervised. They turned into a different hall many times until they were in an unknown area of the palace. Sesshomaru looked around curiously as he followed. Inutaisho entered a room and Sesshomaru followed. Inside, there was an outfit hanging up at the side of the room. It was the only thing in the small room.

"I was going to give this to my first son that got married," Inutaisho told Sesshomaru.

"What is it?" Sesshomaru asked.

"It's the outfit I wore when I married your mother," Inutaisho told him.

"You want me to wear it?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Yes. It's what I've been doing when I was away. It had to have some adjustments," Inutaisho told him. "Try it on."

Sesshomaru changed into it and it was a nice fit. It had a white dog along the edging. It was black with a white lace dog on the left shoulder. Sesshomaru looked at it and looked at his father.

"You look like I did when I married," Inutaisho told him. "Casa even looks like your mother."

"How did you..." Sesshomaru asked.

"I'd never forget that scent. I knew instantly when I saw you two together. It was, what does she say? Oh yeah, it was fate," Inutaisho taunted.

"You knew?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Yes," Inutaisho said, nodding.

"Well, I'll have to tell Inuyasha I'll be wearing this," Sesshomaru said, changing back into what he was wearing earlier.

"I'll tell him for you. Go back to Casa," Inutaisho told him.

Sesshomaru nodded and left. He found his way back to the main hall and back to Casa. She was at the balcony still, a breeze blowing lightly by. She looked elegant from Sesshomaru's view with her kimono blowing with the wind along with her hair.

"Casa," Sesshomaru sighed. She spun around at her name and saw Sesshomaru standing there.

"Why did he want you to join him?" Casa asked.

"No reason," Sesshomaru told her, taking her hand. She looked innocent with the sunset behind her. She walked toward him until they were in front of each other.

"So, he took you away from me for no reason?" Casa asked with a hint of tease.

"I didn't know I was your possession," Sesshomaru told her.

"Well, after mating..." Casa told him.

"Casa," Sesshomaru sighed.

"Everything all right?" Casa asked, cupping a cheek with her hand.

"Yeah, everything's perfect," he told her, looking in her eyes. "You're perfect."

"Sesshomaru," Casa sighed.

"We should be getting ready," Sesshomaru said, seeing the sun disappear behind the horizon.

"Can't we wait for a little while?" Casa asked.

"Why?" Sesshomaru asked.

"I want to spend some time with you," Casa told him.

"We'll have eternity together," Sesshomaru said, kissing her delicately. He broke away but they were still close.

"I'll see you downstairs, right?" Casa asked, slightly concerned.

"I'm not going to be away long," Sesshomaru told her.

She smiled and he gave her a quick kiss before walking off. Casa placed her hand on her lips just to hold the kiss longer. Kagome entered with Sango.

"Everything all right?" Kagome asked.

"Kagome and Sango, can you keep a secret?" Casa asked.

"Yes," Sango said. Sango closed the door, placing the three dresses on a chair nearby.

"This isn't Sesshomaru's friend wedding..." Casa said, seating down on the bed.

"Who's then, Casa?" Asked Kagome.

"It's mine," Casa told them. Both gasped and sat down next to her.

"Who are you marrying?" Kagome asked.

"Sesshomaru..." Casa said, her hand still on her lips.

"You're kidding, right?" Sango asked.

"Well, you were sort of loving last night," Kagome told her.

"Huh? You came in last night?" Casa shrieked.

"Yeah, but you had already fallen asleep," Kagome told her. Casa blushed a slight pink and removed her hand from her lips.

"How about we get ready? People should be arriving soon," Sango offered, picking a dress.

Kagome went over to her bag she brought in a brought out a silk, white, flowing dress. "I was going to wear this for myself, but since you're the one marrying, you can wear it," Kagome told Casa. Casa shrieked and thanked Kagome. She liked the dress much better than the other ones they brought in. This would be the best wedding she had ever attended.

* * *

Meanwhile, Sesshomaru was sitting on a bed in a guestroom, staring at the floor. Inuyasha and Miroku walked in and gasped. Sesshomaru often stared out in space, but not at a floor.

"Sesshomaru?" Miroku asked.

"Huh? Oh, come in," Sesshomaru told them.

"Father told me you chose this outfit?" Inuyasha asked holding up the outfit Sesshomaru had tried on.

"Yeah. I just liked it," Sesshomaru said.

"This seems like someone who was getting married would wear," Miroku stated.

"No, it's too casual for Sesshomaru to wear for his marriage," Inuyasha told him. Sesshomaru took it slightly as a compliment, thinking Inuyasha thought Sesshomaru had higher standards.

"Inuyasha, what do you think of Casa? Do you think she's at my standards?" Sesshomaru asked. Miroku had just closed the door when he gagged. Sesshomaru was asking for his brother's opinion.

"Well, she very elegant, I can say that. She is up there for you. Why, are you planning on asking her to mate you?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yeah, I guess you could say that. You tell a soul and I'll..." Sesshomaru said.

"No worries, my lord. No one shall know," Miroku interrupted. Inuyasha flashed Miroku "your about to die' look, but Sesshomaru sighed. At least his secret would be safe.

"Should we start getting ready?" Inuyasha suggested. Sesshomaru nodded and they started to get changed. Maybe this wedding would turn out great. Maybe even the best one he had ever gone to!

* * *

Sesshomaru stood in front of a mirror. He looked nice and smelt even better. Inuyasha used the cologne on him again, but no else. Inuyasha hated the smell and Miroku liked his own smell better than the one in the bottle. Sesshomaru didn't mind and Casa liked it. He was dressed in the outfit his father showed him earlier and his hair was pulled up in a ponytail. Miroku attempted to do the same for Inuyasha but got pushed away.

"The girls should be finishing up around this moment. Let's get downstairs and met up with them," Miroku offered.

Both brothers agreed and headed down. Inuyasha noticed something was different with Sesshomaru's look, but he couldn't catch it. They waited at the bottom of the stairs. Jaken came out with Shippo and Rin dressed up nicely. Jaken, though, wasn't. He was told not to join it. Inuyasha looked questioning at Sesshomaru.

"They will be around and need to be presentable," Sesshomaru told him.

Miroku gasped and then exclaimed, "speaking of presentable, LOOK!"

The males looked up at where Miroku was pointing. Sango and Kagome came walking down. Inuyasha purred at how Kagome looked and Miroku's hand was twitching.

"Do you see Casa?" Sesshomaru asked Inuyasha.

"Who?" Inuyasha asked dreamy. Sesshomaru whacked Inuyasha on the head playfully (like a brother) to knock some sense into him.

"Hey, wait! No, I don't see her," Inuyasha said, seeing Sesshomaru ready for another blow.

Kagome and Sango joined the males and Sesshomaru asked Kagome, "Where's Casa?"

"She should be down about now," Kagome said smiling widely, then joined Inuyasha.

Sesshomaru looked up and saw no sign of her. Then an intoxicating smell hit his nose that sent his mind off. All the other males ignored the women to find out where the intoxicating smell was coming from as well. Casa stepped into view and Sesshomaru felt like he was wearing rags compared to Casa. The flowing dress she wore flowed with her body when she walked. Her hair was up in a bun and only wore lipstick. The intoxicating smell radiated off her body. She walked down the steps slowly, careful not to trip and ruin the moment. Inuyasha was avoiding Kagome's glare as he stared at Casa walking down. Miroku wasn't even bothered when Sango whacked him for touching her butt. Casa stood next to Sesshomaru and Sesshomaru had to resist the urge just to kiss her passionately right then and there. Kagome eventually slapped Inuyasha to get him into reality and walked to Casa and Sesshomaru. Sango walked off to Casa, Miroku right behind her.

"Casa, you're..." Sesshomaru said.

"Put those eyes back in their socket, Sesshomaru. She's not that beautiful," Sango told him.

"That smell... Kagome, what did you do?" Sesshomaru asked, his eyes still focused on Casa, though he was facing Kagome.

"It's perfume. It's from my... village," Kagome said, hearing Miroku get slapped again. Just this time, he didn't touch Sango. He asked if it was all right if she switch places with Casa for the night. Sesshomaru brought a tight grip on Casa and brought her close to him.

"I'm not trading her for no one!" Sesshomaru announced. Casa looked up at him. He looked nice in his outfit and had the same smell he had during the first wedding they went to.

"Guests should be arriving about now," Casa told him.

"Yeah," he said. "We should be in the ballroom, all right?"

"Yeah," everyone answered and left for the ballroom. Casa was going to follow, but he pulled her back.

"We're supposed to welcome our guests," Sesshomaru told her.

"Are you sure? Or is that just an excuse to keep me here with you alone?" Casa teased.

"Idea Number 2," he told her.

"You're such a puppy," Casa teased.

"Maybe we should play later on?" Sesshomaru offered.

"Maybe," she answered, moving in for a short kiss. "Now let's go join our friends."

"Sure," Sesshomaru said, letting go of her to just take her hand.

Just as they entered, the wind blew around the place. Sesshomaru went to go investigate. Kouga had shown up with a red hair wolf demon.

"I've arrived!" Kouga announced. Kagome went out to chat with Kouga and saw he brought Ayame.

"Are you getting mated?" Kagome asked.

They both nodded and they went into the ballroom to chat. Inuyasha came out giving a friendly nod to Kouga while passing. Zuka showed up at that time with Melina at his side. He saw Inuyasha and stuck his nose up in the air. Neither of them like half-demons unless they were cute or good looking. Neither thought Inuyasha was cute, so they ignored him. Upon entering, Zuka caught a sniff of the intoxicating scent. He headed where his nose sent him, right to Casa.

Kouga was around, asking about the scent and Sesshomaru was as well, keeping a close eye on his mate and also unable to be pulled from the scent. Casa was flattered with all the attention until she saw Zuka heading her way. Sesshomaru also saw him.

"Casa, let's go before he..." Sesshomaru told her, but it was too late. He had noticed Casa.

"Casa, dear," Zuka cheered to her. Kouga bared his fangs and hissed. Zuka gave a glance at him and then looked back at Casa.

More demons had arrived, realizing the scent. Upon finding Zuka there with Casa and Sesshomaru, they stayed to see if there was any battle.

"Sesshomaru, let's leave," Casa offered. Zuka went to grab her hand but Inuyasha slapped it away.

"Don't touch her," Inuyasha told him.

"Oh, the half-breed we saw earlier. You have no control over me. You have no status," Zuka told him, turning his head away and walking off to Melina.

"I hate that guy..." Inuyasha growled. The crowd left though new demons that had arrived were showing up. They admired Casa and her smell, and then would leave to join their mates they would leave behind.

"You're not the only one, Inuyasha," Sesshomaru told him. "That is Zuka, the guy Kouga had mentioned one day."

"Ugh," Inuyasha growled and went to go join Kagome.

The ballroom was filling up as more people arrived. Casa noticed her two friends she had made at the last wedding arrive and went to go meet with them. Sesshomaru turned to talk to Casa to find her gone. He followed her intoxicating smell to the female demons.

"Sesshomaru, remember my friends Kira and Serina?" Casa asked as she saw Sesshomaru come closer.

"Sesshomaru, you look softer. Did you change something?" Kira asked.

"I do not," Sesshomaru said coldly, but it was slightly softer and not as threatening as it used to.

Casa then whispered to him, "actually, you do. Never noticed."

Sesshomaru looked down at her, blaming her for this.

"So, does anyone know who's marrying? I just got an invitation with no clue was getting married. Is it you two?" Serina asked.

"You'll find out soon," Sesshomaru told them and led Casa over somewhere else. Casa's friends didn't follow.

"Should we announce dinner soon? I think everyone's here now," Casa told him.

"All except one," Sesshomaru said, looking around. "Stay here."

"All right," Casa agreed and watched Sesshomaru walk off. Kagome, Inuyasha, Miroku, and Sango joined her when he left.

"Where did he say he was going?" Inuyasha asked.

"Didn't say. Just told me everyone was here except one person. Wonder who?" Casa told them. Inuyasha put an arm on her shoulder, the one with the mating mark on it. She moved away before Sesshomaru got mad at him for touching the mark. Inuyasha was shocked.

"What's the matter?" Inuyasha asked.

"I have a sore shoulder," she told him.

"Oh, sorry," Inuyasha said.

"No problem," Casa said, smiling up at him. She wished Sesshomaru would hurry up and return.

* * *

Sesshomaru went walking down the halls. Finally he found what he was looking for. He opened the door and found him sitting at the desk.

"Why aren't you downstairs?" Sesshomaru asked.

"I thought you didn't want me there," Inutaisho told him.

"I do. We're waiting for you downstairs. We can't start unless you're downstairs," Sesshomaru told him.

"I'm not dressed properly," he told Sesshomaru.

"It's fine. Just come, please. For us," Sesshomaru pleaded.

Inutaisho gave in and headed down with Sesshomaru to the ballroom. Upon entering, everyone hushed. Even Casa who was talking fell silent. Sesshomaru headed over to Casa as Inutaisho followed over there. Miroku and Sango had left and had the scene looking like a family picture. Inutaisho and his sons with their loves standing there with everyone eyes on them was a scene.

"I thought you were dead," Zuka announced walking towards the group with everyone's eyes on them. Obviously he was talking to Inutaisho.

"I was. It's a special occasion," Inutaisho answered calmly.

"What, a wedding?" Zuka announced.

"Yes, in my palace. There hasn't been one in a while," Inutaisho told them.

"Whatever," Zuka shrugged, walking off.

Casa and Sesshomaru snuck off to announce dinner. Of course, Casa didn't have to do, but she didn't want everyone see her walk off in a different direction. Sesshomaru announced it and everyone headed to the dining room. Jaken had made the table longer to hold all the guests they were having. Kagome walked in smiling with Sango smiling as well. Inuyasha and Miroku asked them what they were smiling about and their answer was that they would find out soon. Both remarked that was being sent around a lot. They sighed and sat down near the doors. Rin was there and told them they had assigned places to sit. They sat near fashionable chairs and Inuyasha and Miroku were slightly confused. They looked like the chairs that the wedding pair would sit in and they didn't know who was marrying. They could be next to two ugly demons for the entire diner. Miroku and Inuyasha stood next to the chairs on opposite side, looking at each other frightened. Everyone was to stand until the wedding pair walked in and sat down.

Casa and Sesshomaru stood in the kitchen behind the doors that were connected to the dining room. Casa was frightened and Sesshomaru was slightly nervous. Neither wanted to walk through those doors. Eventually Sesshomaru got the courage and held Casa's hand. She looked up at him and smiled slightly. They opened the doors and the entire room went quiet. They stepped in and heard people gasp. Inuyasha had his jaw hanging down and Miroku was ready to collapse. Sesshomaru and Casa sat down and everyone fell into their chair. No one started up a conversation. They just stared at Casa and Sesshomaru. No one actually believed Casa and Sesshomaru would mate and marry, especially in such short time. Casa looked down at her plate, embarrassed about all the attention. Suddenly, someone stated to clap. Others followed and it turned into an applause. Casa looked up and smiled. They were congratulating them on marrying. Sesshomaru looked at everyone and saw only two people not clapping; Melina and Zuka. Both looked angry and ready to hurt both of them. Kagome and Inuyasha were clapping loudly and Miroku and Sango were clapping as well, but also smiling at them. People smiled and clapped and some conversations started up. The clapping died down as people chatting grew louder. Kagome started talking with Casa about how proud she was and Inuyasha congratulated her on getting through the huge wall Sesshomaru had put up around his feelings. Casa thanked them for if it wasn't for Inuyasha calling Sesshomaru and Kagome stopping him from running, she wouldn't be there with him. She thanked Kagome tons because she had gave Sesshomaru the idea on bringing her back to life when she had died at Naraku's castle. Kagome just shrugged and heard Sesshomaru trying to ignore how much Miroku was complimenting Casa. Sesshomaru's fists were balled and Casa placed a hand on the closest one. Sesshomaru looked at her and she smiled. Conversations were cut short to look at Casa and Sesshomaru. Kagome started chanting and everyone joined in reluctantly. They were chanting, "kiss, kiss, kiss, and kiss."

Casa paid no attention to them as she looked into Sesshomaru's amber eyes. He looked back at hers, but he was listening to the chanting. He never usually listened to pressure, but he felt all right with this one. Casa gave a slight nod and they moved in for their first public kiss. It was long and slightly passionate. Everyone clapped, but Zuka and Melina stormed out at that moment. It didn't disrupt the kiss at all. Casa broke away, and everyone heard a slight whimper. No one knew it was from. Sesshomaru and Casa opened their eyes.

"We'll finish this later," Casa whispered to him. He nodded and moved back properly in his seat. Casa did the same.

The meal was served at that time and ate with nice conversations passing around. Most people were asking them how they met and when the flame started. Casa and Sesshomaru looked at each other, unknown how to answer that question. They just fell in love. No specific time. Casa told them this and everyone chuckled.

"Well, you have mated, right?" A fow demon asked.

"What does that mean?" Sesshomaru asked threatening.

"He's just asking a question, Sesshomaru," Casa reassured him.

"Well, it's not like we would make fools of ourselves," Sesshomaru told them.

"You have before," Casa told him.

"When?" Sesshomaru asked, turning to her.

"I have my list," Casa told him. "And it's about two scrolls long."

"I know nothing of this! This Sesshomaru never makes a fool of himself!" Sesshomaru told her.

"Maybe not in public," Casa told him. Everyone laughed at how cute they were and how odd Sesshomaru was acting. The mating was a good thing for him. He was more emotional and not as cold and evil. He leaned back in his chair and shrugged.

"You lie," he told her.

"I'll show you the list," Casa told him, acting like she was going to stand up.

"Just sit and eat!" Sesshomaru told her, pointing to her plate. Casa laughed and finished her diner.

People finished their dinner as well, and Sesshomaru took Casa's hand. She looked up at him and he stood. Casa followed and everyone else did as well. They started heading into the ballroom, and Casa finally got the message. They had to be last and then when the walked in, everyone was at the walls. The middle was open and Sesshomaru led Casa to the middle of the floor and started dancing. A slight song was playing as they danced. Everyone watched memorized at how cute they were. The song ended and they stepped off the floor and push Kagome and Sango onto the floor. Then they pushed Inuyasha and Miroku after them. They got a nice slow song as well and danced. After it ended, they scowled them for forcing them on the floor. Sesshomaru and Casa just smiled and held hands. They danced twice afterwards and people started heading for the garden for the ceremony.

Casa turned to Sesshomaru and he sighed. He led her to the garden and went to the alter. It was where the bench used to be, but they replaced it. Everyone was seated on benches, Kagome, Inuyasha, Miroku, and Sango in the front. They exchanged vows and the rings were exchanged. Casa freaked slightly because she didn't think about a ring, but Inutaisho had it covered. They walked upstairs and watched the demons leave. As soon as the last one left, Casa turned to Sesshomaru. He had his hand around Casa's, their rings glittering.

"Do you want to finish what we started in the dining room?" Sesshomaru asked in a whisper, rubbing Casa's ring finger.

"Mmm, sure," Casa told him, looking up. The look of love in his eyes told all what he had in mind. Casa smiled and they nearly floated into their room. No one saw them for the rest of the night and no dared to disturb them.


	13. Mighty Changes

Casa awoke at the end of the night. The sun was just rising and slightly lighting up the room. Casa tried to sit up, but pain hit her lower back. She laid back down, rubbing the spot. Sesshomaru really did a number on her. She turned and laid in his arms, hands against his chest. He brought a tighter hold on Casa as he awoke slowly. Casa hadn't witness Sesshomaru wake up while close to him and it was like a cat awakening. He yawned a quiet yawn and stretched slightly. He brought his hands back to Casa's back and laid his head on the pillow again. He was still sleepy because he didn't notice she was awake.

"Wow," Sesshomaru mumbled.

"Really think so?" Casa asked.

"You're awake?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Yeah. Have been for a while," Casa told him. He mumbled something as his eyes fluttered closed. Casa cupped a cheeks as he mumbled some more.

"Let me sleep," he mumbled.

"Come on. First day of being together and all you want to do is sleep?" Casa teased.

"Are you getting somewhere?" Sesshomaru asked, opening one sleepy eye.

"Let's have some fun!" Casa exclaimed. He flinched and closed his eye.

"Maybe later," Sesshomaru mumbled.

"I thought you were supposed to be strong, not weak and lazy," Casa remarked.

"Jesus woman! Can't a guy sleep?" Sesshomaru asked, sitting up.

"Thank you!" Casa cheered triumphed.

"Now, what do you have in mind?" Sesshomaru asked, rubbing his eyes. The sun had lit the room up some more and they saw what a mess the place looked like.

"A bath," Casa told him.

"I agree," Sesshomaru said, laying back down. "You go and I'll rest."

"A bath will wake you up. Come join me!" Casa cheered, pulling at his hand.

"Ugh! If it'll shut you up, fine," Sesshomaru said, sitting up again. He swung his legs over the bed and stood. He half dressed and waited for Casa. She looked over the bed to find the remains of her kimono from the night before. Sesshomaru had shredded it. She sighed and made straight to the spring, not caring about the clothes. She lowered herself in, while Sesshomaru dived in after her. He had undressed sometime.

"Soothing!" Casa complimented.

"It's all right," Sesshomaru told her. He worked his way deeper into the spring and Casa tried to follow. She slipped on the dip in the spring and fell under water. She didn't know how to swim and Sesshomaru swam quickly to get her above water.

She held onto Sesshomaru as he brought her back to the shallow end.

"What did you do such a stupid thing?" Sesshomaru asked.

"I didn't know it got deeper," Casa told him, releasing her grip on him. She could stand on her own as he watched her catch her breath.

"You don't know how to swim?" Sesshomaru asked.

"No. Ravens aren't swimmers," Casa told him.

"Well, I'm a natural born swimmer!" Sesshomaru boasted, swimming underwater and coming back up in front of her.

His hair stuck to his forehead as he moved in closer to Casa. Casa wrapped her arms around his neck and he held onto her waist. He moved closer to the deep end as Casa followed. He didn't let go of her as they walked closer. Casa eventually couldn't touch the floor of the spring and freaked, pulling herself closer to Sesshomaru.

"Calm down. I've got you," Sesshomaru assured her.

She looked up and saw his care he had. She loosened her grip and just let Sesshomaru carry her. They got to the end of the spring and Sesshomaru still wasn't swimming yet.

"This spring is too shallow for me. I'm still touching the floor," He told her. She smiled and both of them heard some one coming. Jaken was seen at the door of the spring calling for Sesshomaru.

"Lord Sesshomaru, Lord Sesshomaru? Where are you?" Jaken called in his high pitched voice. Sesshomaru tried to hide her as quickly as possible and turned so his back was to Jaken. If Jaken saw his prized possession unclothed, he would have to get his claws coated in blood again. He really didn't like cleaning blood off.

"Lord Sesshomaru, you're in here. I'm so happy I found you!" Jaken squealed.

"Jaken..." Sesshomaru growled. He turned and let his hold on Casa loosen slightly. He still had a hold on her so she wasn't going to fall, but it wasn't as tight.

"My lord! I didn't know Lady Casa was in here!" Jaken squealed, freaking out.

"TURN!" Sesshomaru ordered.

Jaken turned, but continued to talk. "My lord, I didn't want to see your mate's body. I mean, I mean, she does have a lovely body and all. Well it's not like I saw anything my lord, but from what I did she, she's very nicely formed," Jaken rambled. Realizing he said too much he turned slightly. Sesshomaru was angry, his eyes red.

"You looked at my mate, Jaken?" Sesshomaru yelled, his voice dark.

"Not much my, lord. I mean, I mean, no my lord, no my lord!" Jaken screamed.

"Why I should have..." Sesshomaru threatened. He released his hold of Casa and heard her half scream as she went underwater. Sesshomaru turned and dived underwater to get her. He brought her up and she was kicking.

"You said you wouldn't let me go!" She screamed.

"It was a mistake! It was a mistake!" He told her.

"Get me out of this place!" Casa ordered and Sesshomaru lifted her out of the water. He followed afterwards and turned to see Jaken watching completely. Sesshomaru's eyes glazed over in red as he watched Jaken gasped and turn. Sesshomaru found a towel and wrapped her in it quickly. She was frightened at first at how harsh Sesshomaru was being, but realized he wasn't in the mood to be fragile. They both passed Jaken on their way to the bedroom.

"I'll deal with you soon," Sesshomaru threatened as he passed. "Now get out!"

Jaken yelped and ran out of their room. Sesshomaru place Casa on the bed, wondering how she was. She was coughing slightly, trying to get as much water out of her lungs as possible. She glared at Sesshomaru through coughs.

"If you want to blame it on someone, blame it on Jaken," Sesshomaru told her, sitting next to her. He put an arm around her. She didn't pull away, but she didn't pull in either.

"If you didn't bring me to that side," She said still coughing, "it would have never happened."

"I wanted you to feel how feel the water felt while some held you," Sesshomaru told her, turning her to face him. "I would never do something intentionally to hurt you, you know that."

"It's just I didn't exactly feel comfortable on that side, even with you holding me," Casa told him, looking down at the floor.

"I thought you were always brave and up for a challenge?" Sesshomaru asked her.

"I don't exactly know..." Casa told him. "But know you need to get something on."

He hadn't exactly realized it, but he was sitting there naked. He didn't blush like most would but shrugged and went to the closet. He pulled out Casa's purple and black robe she wore when they met and his usual white clothes.

"I'm planning on going somewhere," Sesshomaru told her after hearing her gasp as he emerged from changing. "And you're coming with me."

"Fine," Casa whined and quickly got dressed. "But I want to talk to Kagome first."

"Yes, all right, but she and Inuyasha aren't coming. Neither are any of their friends," he told her.

She expected that, or he would had told her yesterday about the plan. Casa nodded and left the room. Sesshomaru went downstairs to tell the head servants he would be leaving for a while and would return later while Casa went to find Kagome. She found her in her room, Inuyasha complaining about something.

"I told you no!" Kagome yelled.

"Please! I have a craving," Inuyasha whined. Kagome sighed.

"No means no, Inuyasha. Do you understand?" Kagome asked.

"I understand, but please?" Inuyasha whined again.

"NO! SIT!" Kagome yelled. A thud was heard and Casa was happy she hadn't came in earlier. She knocked and Kagome asked her to come in.

"Ah, Casa! How was last night?" Kagome asked, a sinister smile on her face.

"What do you mean?" Casa asked.

"We could hear you down the hall!" Inuyasha said after standing up. Casa blushed realizing what they were talking about.

"That's personal!" Casa shrieked, covering her face.

"It's all right. We were just kidding," Kagome laughed. "So what brought you here?"

"I'm in need of your assistance. Inuyasha once told me you had a cala-thing that helped Inuyasha know when the night of the new moon would occur. Isn't that correct?" Casa asked, turning to Inuyasha. He nodded, slightly wondering why she was bringing this up now.

"Why do you ask?" Kagome asked.

"Can you check when the night before the full moon with be happening?" Casa asked.

"Yeah, sure," Kagome asked, pulling out a compact calendar. She looked down mumbled about numbers and dates. She turned it to Casa to show her what it looked like.

"Uh, how does this help?" Casa asked.

"Well, I keep track of what day it is and it shows me what days are coming up and the moon cycle. You see, to day is the eighteenth of August," Kagome said, pointing to a date on the calendar. "The full moon is the nineteenth of August. So the day before the full moon is today."

Casa's face went pale. This couldn't be happening. It just couldn't be happening.

"Thank you, Kagome. It was very nice of you to show me your cala-thing," Casa said.

"It is a calendar, and your welcome," Kagome said smiling. Inuyasha got the assumption that Casa was keeping something from them, but he didn't want to jump to conclusions. He shrugged and continued to bug Kagome about his ramen.

Casa walked down the hall slowly. How was she supposed to tell Sesshomaru this without freaking him out? She hadn't told anyone before, so it was her secret. She couldn't go out at that time either, so he might think she was a wimp or scared or something else. Casa sighed. She just needed some peace and quiet. She turned and decided to head to the study. It was quiet there. Maybe she could relax before they went.

She opened the door and sighed. Sitting there was the one person she didn't want to face, Sesshomaru. He glanced up at her and smiled before looking back at his work. She sighed again and sat in a chair that was in the room. He seemed concentrated on something, switching his attention from two scrolls. A quill was in his hand, the tip wet with ink. He scribbled something down while Casa watched. He rolled one scroll up and placed it at the end of the desk. He scribbled something again and placed it next to the other one. He sighed and scratched his head and realized he had an audience.

"Fascinated?" Sesshomaru asked, putting the quill down.

"No, curious," Casa said, looking at all the papers scattered out. "How do you keep track with all of them?"

"Memory," Sesshomaru teased.

Casa rolled her eyes and didn't make an attempt to look at Sesshomaru throughout the silence. Sesshomaru stared down at her as she moved her chair to get a better look.

"You know, this is your job, but you went to go talk to Kagome, so I decided to start for you," Sesshomaru told her. She resisted the urge to look up at him, afraid to spill the news.

"Oh," she mumbled.

"Ok, now I know something's wrong," Sesshomaru stated, and turned his chair to look at Casa completely. "What's the matter?"

"We can't go anywhere today, ok?" Casa told him. She still didn't look at him.

"Why not? I have plans," Sesshomaru told her.

"I have plans as well," Casa said, looking away. She no longer want to pretend to be interested in the papers.

"With Kagome? I told you we were going before you made those plans!" Sesshomaru told her.

"It's not with Kagome, ok? I just... have plans. Please just accept the fact," Casa pleaded. "Can't you postpone your plans?"

"Well, I don't think so. It only happens once a year, and on this day," he told her.

"How about next year then?" Casa asked, interested in the door that was closed now.

"I wanted to show you today, while we had the time. Next year we could be in battle, sick or something else. We don't know the future," Sesshomaru told her.

"Just, Sesshomaru, believe me. It can't happen today," Casa told him, tears brimming her eyes.

"Casa?" Sesshomaru asked.

"I'm not going anywhere and that's final!" Casa screamed and ran out of the room.

She didn't know where she was planning on going, but where Sesshomaru wasn't going to find her. She ran into Sango who was roaming the halls in search of something to do. Casa's tears caught her attention as Casa ran straight into her.

"Casa what's the matter?" Sango asked.

"Can we go to your room?" Casa asked.

"Sure," Sango said and opened the door.

Miroku was there, sitting on the bed with his head resting on a hand. He saw Casa and Sango and offered to help them in. They sat down and they heard Sesshomaru run by calling Casa's name out. Miroku was about to call and say she was in there, but Sango covered his mouth. She knew Casa must had been running from him. Miroku got the message and heard Casa stop crying. She stared at the door and then turned to Miroku and Sango.

"Please, don't let me go," Casa pleaded.

"Huh? What are you talking about?" Miroku asked.

"He wants me to go somewhere with him tonight, but I can't," Casa said.

"Is he forcing you to?" Sango asked, rubbing Casa's shoulder. She was rubbing the one without the mark, so Casa didn't mind.

"Well, some what. He wants to show me something that happens once a year on this day. I just don't want to go," Casa said.

"Well, you should tell him why. He might understand," Miroku suggested.

"He won't! He never does," Casa told him.

"Why do you say that?" Sango asked.

"He never once asked about my sorceress culture. It's all about demons..." Casa said, tears brimming her eyes. "I couldn't live if he despised me at all."

"Tell him. If he doesn't understand, come back to us. If he does, then everything will be all right," Sango suggested.

"Why come back to you?" Casa asked.

"Well, we might be able to change his mind," Miroku told her. She sniffed and hugged them both.

"You're the best friends I can ever have," Casa told them.

She wiped her tears away and slowly went to the door. She opened it slowly and walked into the hall. She looked for Sesshomaru by walking slowly down the hall and while turning the corner, she saw him talking to Kagome. She couldn't hear the conversation well and she only peaked her head around to see. He caught a glimpse of her and went running to get her. She turned and went to go run the away but realized Sango and Miroku had followed her and kept her there. She tried to forced her way through, but they kept a good hold on her. They let her go when they saw Sesshomaru and she fell. They went to go pick her up, and Sesshomaru dismissed them, telling them he would help her up. He slowly picked her up, she begging him to leave her alone. He didn't and carried her away. He didn't take her to the bedroom, but out of the palace and off of his property. Casa fought him the entire way, demanding him to put her down, but he refused. He had a tight hold on her arms, enabling her to move or run without hurting herself. She wanted him to let her go until they went into the air. She freaked and forgot all demands to let her go. She turned around and held onto him, hiding any view of the world below. Sesshomaru released his grasp on her, knowing she would turn around. When she did, he held her tight, but not too tight.

He descended and she pushed herself away.

"I demand you take me back Sesshomaru. Please," she yelled, standing up tall. Tears fell, but she ignored them.

"Casa, calm down. I'll show you soon enough," Sesshomaru told her, stepping to her to wipe her tears away. She stepped back shaking her head.

"Leave me alone! I don't want to be around demons at this time," Casa yelled, tears continuously falling.

"Why don't you want to be around me? Tell me Casa. Let me understand," Sesshomaru told her.

"You won't!" Casa yelled, falling to the ground. "You never do."

"Let me be the judge of that. Just give me the chance," Sesshomaru said, taking a step forward. Casa didn't move back.

"No demon understands me. No demon ever has," Casa told him, tears falling, but she wasn't backing away when Sesshomaru walked towards her.

"Let me understand. Tell me your problems," Sesshomaru said, kneeling down to Casa.

"I'm a sorceress. A pathetic sorceress and half-demon. You said so yourself," Casa told him, leaning into his arms.

"Never, Casa. I would never call you a pathetic half-demon," he told her, rubbing her back.

"You called Inuyasha that. He's a half-demon too," Casa told him, her head leaning on his shoulder.

"We weren't that close back then," he told her.

"But I'm even more pathetic being a sorceress," Casa said.

"No, it's what makes you special," he told her.

"No, it makes me weak. It taints my bloodline, it destroys my life," Casa cried now.

"Never," he said.

"Yes. I get hunted down, believed to be evil. I'm alone in this world," she confessed, crying into his shoulder. He cooed and rubbed her back. She didn't calm down.

"You're not alone in this world," he told her. She stopped crying to look at him.

"What do-" Casa said.

"I'm with you now and we'll get through anything together," he told her, moving a wet strand of hair away. He wiped tears away from her face and Casa just looked at him. Behind him, the sun was going down. She saw it and pushed away.

"Sesshomaru, leave me. Leave this pathetic half-breed alone. GO!" Casa told him, closing her eyes.

He didn't answer, but just sat there looking at her. She wanted him to leave her. To let her stay there alone.

"No," Sesshomaru told her. "Never."

"GO! PLEASE GO!" Casa yelled. Birds flew away as her voice scared them. He embraced her. She tried to push him off but found she couldn't. "LET ME GO!"

"Casa, never," Sesshomaru whispered into her ear.

"Just go," Casa said softer, her worthless pushes stopping. She could feel the change happening and hoped Sesshomaru had his eyes closed. She didn't want him to see her at this state.

"Don't look, please," Casa pleaded and Sesshomaru pulled away.

He awed at her new look. Her black hair had changed to a beautiful colour of blond with pink highlights, her eyes a light pink. Her lips were the same colour as her highlights, pink. Her purple and black robe had changed to a pink, strapless dress that was down to her knees. Her claws and fangs were no longer present, being replaced by human like ones. Her hands and arms were covered in pink gloves. She wore pink boots that were tight and went up to her knee.

She shrieked and closed her eyes, hoping this was all a nightmare. Sesshomaru didn't say a word. She thought she knew was he was thinking, believing he thought she was ugly and not worth him. He was thinking the complete opposite. She was far beautiful than any demon he had ever seen and she was his. He saw her shoulder still held her mating mark and sighed. Not everything changed.

Casa opened her eyes, hoping to see Sesshomaru gone, but he was still there, looking at her. "Turn away!" She screamed.

Sesshomaru was still too shocked to say anything. His expression was unreadable for it looked like his cold posture. He didn't mean to look like that, and realized when tears fell again he had given her the wrong impression.

"Casa, no, stop crying," Sesshomaru told her, touching her shoulder.

"I'm shocked you're still talking to me. Aren't I too pathetic for your standards?" Casa asked with hate and malice.

"Casa, I don't care what form you take. You're still my mate, my wife, and my love," he told her, looking as her pink eyes fluttered open.

"You lie," Casa whispered.

"Not about something as serious as this. Calm down, I won't abandon you. You look... um..." Sesshomaru said looking at her body.

"Ugly, I know," Casa said, taking Sesshomaru stuttering the wrong way. Sesshomaru sighed. She was in a negative mood.

"No, you're... perfect, I guess I can say. Beautiful beyond words," Sesshomaru told her and smiled.

"You're just being nice," she said, looking away.

"No, I'm telling the truth. You would know if you would look at me," he told her, taking her chin into his hand. She moved on her own to look at him and saw the truth in his eyes.

"I just don't want to be seen like this. It's my... secret," she told him, embracing him.

"It's safe with me. We will go back to the palace if you want to," Sesshomaru told her, embracing her as well.

"Not after we have gone through all this trouble to see what you wanted to show me," Casa said, smiling. He pulled her away to see her smile. It danced across her face lively in this form and he smiled as well. I guess it was contagious.

"Come, I'll show you," he said and stood up. She followed and stumbled with some difficulty. The boots were three inches of the ground! She stumbled into Sesshomaru when she tried to walk and they took it easy until Casa got the used to boots. She was nearly the height of Sesshomaru, which scared him. He liked being taller than a woman, showing more dominance. He sighed. He was going to have to get used to this.

They walked through the woods, a path Sesshomaru found one day. Sesshomaru helped Casa locate her way through the darkness by holding her hand, her keen sight lost because of the transformation. He hated the silence they had so he started a conversation.

"Are all sorceresses look like you?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Well, no. The other women around were often jealous when I transformed like this. The other sorceress around would leave and it made me feel ugly. After a few times of going through that, I refused to show myself during this time," she explained, nearly tripping on an uprooted tree root.

"Well, I can see why they're jealous," Sesshomaru told her, a smirk being shown. They got to a clearing that was a cliff over an ocean. The moon was shown clearly at that place and Sesshomaru sat on the grass. Casa went to sit down next to him, but he lifted her into his lap. She giggled like a little girl, but relaxed against his chest. It was comfortable in his lap, his arms around her. She saw the stars and the moon so clearly at this spot and leaned into his chest slightly more. Her head was laying on his shoulder.

"Beautiful sight, huh?" Sesshomaru asked. Casa nodded, closing her eyes. Crickets chirped around them as the fireflies flew out.

"It's nice here," Casa whispered. Sesshomaru looked down at her to see her eyes closed.

"Look," he whispered, indicating the fireflies around them. She fluttered her eyes open to see them and smiled. A wave was heard crashing against the rocks below and Sesshomaru smiled. They could stay here night or head back to the palace. Casa answered this unasked question.

"Umm, could we head back to the palace?" Casa asked.

"Why, don't you like it here?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Yes, I love it here, but I'm not so comfortable out here without my keen smell and hearing, along with my sight," she told him.

"Well, I'm here," he assured her.

"I know that, but it's just not as comfortable as it could be. Can we come tomorrow?" Casa asked.

"We can, but the moon won't look as good," he told her.

"I know, but we can see it in the palace from our balcony as well, can't we? I would feel safer there anyways," she told him, looking up at his face. He looked slightly disappointed at the visit being so short. He sighed and picked her up.

"Fine, let's go," he sighed. She got thinking. He got to see her in this form, why couldn't she see him in his dog form?

"Sesshomaru?" Casa asked.

"Yes?" Sesshomaru said, looking down at Casa. He still had her in his arms. He let her down softly and saw her look up to him.

"Umm, this may sound weird, but I was wondering if you could, I don't know, show me your other form? I mean you've seen my different forms, but I haven't seen yours," Casa explained.

Sesshomaru thought about it. She had a point. Though she was relentless to him seeing her weak form, she still showed him.

"Casa, if I change, I might not be able to control myself. I might attack you and your demon blood isn't in you now, so you won't heal as quickly," he told her.

"I can trust you. I have faith in you. You wouldn't hurt me unless you wanted too, remember?" Casa said, smiling. Sesshomaru weakly smiled back, but still was thinking. He couldn't control himself and half the time he would forget what he had done while transformed.

He thought about it and Casa looked up at him the entire time. She could tell he was thinking about it, knowing there was a lot of things that could happen. He looked down at her eventually and sighed.

"Casa, you must take into consideration that when I change I won't be able to control myself. It will be my demon doing everything. I might not be able to stop myself if I attack you," he told her, placing a hand on her shoulder. She looked at him and nodded, understanding what he was saying.

"I know that, but remember, you might be able to now. My blood might be able to calm your demon slightly so that you have control," she reminded him. He nodded and thought about it a little bit longer.

"Casa, I will change, but stay back until I give you the ok to come near, all right?" Sesshomaru asked. Casa nodded and stepped away.

Sesshomaru thought about something mad. He remembered when Naraku kidnapped Rin. Then he remembered he also kidnapped Casa. His eyes bled red as he remembered how worried he had gotten and all the stuff he had to go through to get them back. Casa stood watching as his eyes turned bright red and his claws extended. He smiled evilly and she saw his fangs get larger. He eventually turned full dog form and barked. Casa took a few steps back for some space in case Sesshomaru wasn't in control. Oddly for him, he was. He could see stuff clearly and could control himself. The only difference was that his demon voice was louder and demanding for blood. Sesshomaru ignored it as he usually did and put his nose down to Casa. Fear radiated off of Casa as she took a step back. He whined and Casa's eyes lit up as his nose nudged the side of her face. She smiled and saw him lay down. She petted him, the fur soft and comfortable. He got her on his back and flew, scaring Casa very much. She accidentally pulled on his fur, burying her face. Sesshomaru had forgotten about her fear of flying and landed as quickly as he started to fly. She breathed a sigh of relief and saw his face come up to see how she was doing. She smiled at his and he licked her playfully. Casa relaxed and Sesshomaru slowly started flying. Casa held a slight grip on him and he slowly got higher until they were high enough to fly to the palace. She was terrified as they flew. She was looking below and at the moon and stars above. He did scare her when he went for a dive to land and she pulled on his fur again, hearing him whine. She loosened her grip and they landed. Inuyasha came running out with his sword out, threatening Casa with it. She jumped off and got a sword to her neck against a tree. Kagome readied a purified arrow at Sesshomaru and he barked at her. Sango was dressed in her demon slaying outfit, boomerang ready. Miroku came running afterwards, Kirara right behind him. Sesshomaru barked at them too and Kagome realized it was Sesshomaru. She could recognize the cressant moon on his forehead.

"Inuyasha, it's Sesshomaru," Kagome yelled, lowing her bow and arrow.

"Yes, but this is a stranger. She must have Sesshomaru in control," Inuyasha told her, pressing his sword closer to Casa's neck.

Kagome lifted her arrow back up at Sesshomaru in a threatening way. She remembered how he got last time he had transformed, being harsh and merciless. Miroku went to join Inuyasha and find out who she was. Casa was trapped at the tree, too frightened to speak. Without her demon blood, she was frightened extremely, tears running down her face. Inuyasha saw this and weakened his sword at her throat slightly, but not completely. Miroku joined Inuyasha and upon seeing it a lady, he did his usual stuff, but Sesshomaru cut him off before he touched Casa. He picked him up by the clothes with his teeth and placed him as softly as possible next to Sango. Then he growled at Inuyasha, angry that Inuyasha had a sword to his mate's neck. He barked and barked but Inuyasha just told Kagome or someone to deal with his barking. No one wanted to hurt Sesshomaru, seeing he was a known person that wouldn't attack unless needing to. Kagome finally got the message when Sesshomaru started barking more fierce.

"Inuyasha, I think he wants you to leave her alone," Kagome yelled. Sesshomaru dropped his head slightly and nodded as much as possible. Inuyasha didn't back down.

"He's under her control. She wants you to think that," Inuyasha yelled. "What have you done to Sesshomaru, woman?"

Casa just continued to cry. Sesshomaru couldn't become his human form because he was too angry at Inuyasha. If Inuyasha would lower the sword, he would be able to explain.

"Tell us what you did to my brother!" Inuyasha yelled.

Casa held a hand up to indicate to put the sword down before she explained. She didn't know what had happened, but a pink light hit Inuyasha back and into the palace wall. Many people were shocked but Sesshomaru used this time to think about something happy and convert to his human posture. He went over to Casa to see how she was. She smiled up at him while rubbing her neck. She was fine, just a little sore with holding her head up for so long. He left her alone and turned to Inuyasha, his eyes slightly red.

"What the hell is your problem?" Sesshomaru yelled.

"Sesshomaru, please move. I don't want to hurt you while I kill that bitch," Inuyasha warned him, looking over at Casa.

"Lower your sword, boy. You won't be using it on her," Sesshomaru demanded, blocking Inuyasha's view of Casa.

"She attacked me! Everyone saw it!" Inuyasha said, looking over at Miroku, Sango, Kagome and Kirara.

Kirara transformed into her little cat and walked back inside. She had no use anymore. Kagome and Miroku stayed silent while looking away from Inuyasha and Sango went inside after Kirara. No one wanted to take Inuyasha's side and be glared down by Sesshomaru, but if they took Sesshomaru's side, Inuyasha would never forgive them. Inuyasha gave up on his friends and turned back to Sesshomaru, his sword aimed at his target.

"If you won't move, I'll take you down with her. I warned you," Inuyasha told him, ready for his Wind Scar. Kagome came over and put a hand on Inuyasha's shoulder.

"It might not be wise Inuyasha. Look," Kagome said, pointing to Casa and Sesshomaru. Casa had hurried to stand behind him so she wouldn't be attacked. Sesshomaru was ready to power up to his dog form to protect Casa.

"Lower your sword, Inuyasha, or I'll use force," Sesshomaru told him.

"Enough already!" Inutaisho yelled. Everyone's attention turned to him. "I can hear you all the way upstairs. Inuyasha, lower that sword. You can hurt people with that. You two, stop gawking. Inuyasha I told you to put that away!"

Inuyasha just stood there, glaring at Inutaisho. Was he possessed as well?

"Inuyasha," Kagome said. He turned to her. "Be smart and put it away."

"Nice girl. Hope she's keeping you in order, Inuyasha," Inutaisho said and Kagome blushed a the compliment. Inuyasha did put his sword away, but cracked his fingers.

"If I can't destroy her with my sword, my claws will do the trick!" Inuyasha yelled, jumping in the air.

Sesshomaru didn't flinch. He saw Kagome's expression and knew Inuyasha wouldn't get far. Casa was safe behind Sesshomaru, but could see Kagome's expression as well, and smiled innocently up at Inuyasha.

"I'll wipe that smile off your face!" Inuyasha yelled. "Iron-"

"SIT!" Kagome yelled. Inuyasha landed in front of Sesshomaru's feet. Sesshomaru looked down at his brother and sighed. He would never learn. Inutaisho shook his head. He agreed as well with Sesshomaru that his younger son would never learn. Inutaisho finally realized Casa was behind Sesshomaru, but did not recognize the scent or look. He nearly skipped over to Casa, smiling nicely.

"Hello, I am Inutaisho. Now, if this was what you were fighting about, I could clearly understand," Inutaisho joked. Sesshomaru nor Inuyasha laughed.

Casa looked nervously over at Sesshomaru as Inutaisho took her hands into his own. Sesshomaru shook his head and sighed. Inuyasha was the complete duplicate of his father.

"Now, boys, I can solve this problem. I'll take her upstairs to my room and everything shall be fine here," Inutaisho stated and pulled Casa's hands. She didn't move. "Now, my lady, I may be old, but I still have skills to woo you. Maybe even to mate..."

"She will NOT mate you!" Sesshomaru yelled.

"Son, calm that temper. I am your father and you will listen to me," Inutaisho stated only to flare Sesshomaru's temper even more. No one bossed Sesshomaru around.

Before Sesshomaru could react, a pink light covered Casa and Inutaisho removed his hands from Casa's. The pink light expanded to hit Inutaisho away, but covered Sesshomaru. It disappeared and Casa sighed. Maybe they shouldn't have returned.

"You all right?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Let's just go upstairs," Casa said. Her voice had changed since she had last spoken to Sesshomaru. Her voice was now softer and sweeter.

"Sure," Sesshomaru said. Inuyasha hadn't said anything for a while and since he couldn't attack Sesshomaru, he might as well pissed him off.

"Hey, what about Casa? Aren't you two mated?" Inuyasha taunted and Sesshomaru turned to him. He growled at him and walked towards the palace doors. Inuyasha saw the mating mark and wanted to make Sesshomaru beg, so he remarked, "I see you have mated this new bitch. Wait until Casa finds out!"

Casa didn't have time to pull him back because she went to and he was holding Inuyasha by the throat against the palace wall.

"Sesshomaru, put him down! NOW!" Casa yelled.

"He insulted you," Sesshomaru growled.

"I can handle him myself!" Casa yelled. "Now released him!"

He dropped him without any consideration. "Be happy she stopped me," he told Inuyasha.

Inuyasha just rubbed his throat for a while before rising. Casa was heading his way.

"How does it feel to be held up by the throat?" Casa asked. She didn't wait for his response. "Not good. Leave me and Sesshomaru alone and everything will be fine."

Inuyasha nodded and she turned to Sesshomaru. Kagome rushed to Inuyasha's side to find out how he was and he remarked, "All right. Nothing that bitch did could hurt me."

Sesshomaru turned to attack but Casa had it covered. She held her palm to Inuyasha and a pink blast threw him back, but not Kagome who was next to him. Casa laughed and they proceeded upstairs. Sango was inside, playing with the small Kirara but stopped when she saw Casa and Sesshomaru walk in.

"Sesshomaru, who is the lady?" Sango asked.

"You know, you're the only one who asked. Everyone else just want to kill me," Casa remarked and laughed nervously.

"This is... a friend of mine. She'll be staying for the night," Sesshomaru said, remembering his promise to keep Casa secret.

Sango nodded and bowed at Casa before picking Kirara up and going upstairs to her room. Casa stomach growled and she smiled shyly up at Sesshomaru. He got the message and led her to the dining room. Sesshomaru asked for something to be sent out for supper and the servant disappeared into the kitchen. Kagome and Inuyasha entered, also waiting for dinner. Inuyasha glared at Casa, but Casa didn't return the look. She smiled at him and then looked back at Sesshomaru to finish their talk they were having.

"So, who is this lady, Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked politely.

"I'm a friend of Sesshomaru's. He's allowing me to stay the night before I head off to my quest," Casa answered, using Sesshomaru's excuse. Kagome nodded and Inuyasha growled. She was going to be staying the night.

"Where will she be sleeping?" Inuyasha asked. "In your bed?"

"Watch that tongue!" Sesshomaru warned.

"It's no problem. Actually, I will be in his bedroom, but not his bed. I don't sleep in the same bed unless he's my mate," Casa informed Inuyasha. "So your accusation earlier of Sesshomaru mating me was wrong."

"Who did mate you?" Kagome asked.

"A different dog demon in the south. Very sweet and caring," Casa sighed.

"So, what's your name?" Kagome asked.

"Cassandra," Casa answered. It wasn't exactly a lie. Her mom had named her Cassandra, but she preferred Casa and used it instead.

"Nice name," Inuyasha grumbled when Kagome kicked him.

Miroku and Sango entered with Rin and Shippo behind them. Jaken later showed up and dinner was served. It was delicious for everyone, even Sesshomaru. Sango and Miroku played with Shippo, but Rin continued to glared at Casa.

"Lord Sesshomaru, who's the woman?" Rin asked, everyone turning silent.

"She's a friend," Sesshomaru told her.

"Why is she so close to you? Don't you love Lady Casa? You never allow her to get that close to other men!" Rin exclaimed.

"She's a close friend and Lady Casa most likely would understand and not mind," Sesshomaru said.

"Where is Casa, by the way? We saw you pick her up off the floor and go out, but where did she head to?" Miroku asked,

"I found her caregiver and want to show her. She decided to stay overnight and catch up," Sesshomaru told them. "On my way back, I saw Cassandra here and offered her to stay the night at my palace."

"Are you some sort of royalty? You look like that," Miroku said, inching forward to Casa.

"Such a nice man. No, this is how I usually dress," Casa told them.

"Well, you should meet Casa. She's Sesshomaru's mate. She can get kind of touchy and grouchy, but her heart is in the right place," Inuyasha told her.

"What do you mean grouchy and touchy?" Sesshomaru growled.

"He lies. Casa is a nice person. She's always kind and polite. You see, just yesterday they wedded here in this palace," Kagome explained, knocking Inuyasha across the head.

"Sesshomaru, you never told me that," Casa cheered.

"I thought it wasn't important," Sesshomaru growled, glaring at Inuyasha.

"Well, she does have a nice... um..." Miroku started but didn't know how to finish without getting hit. He was ready to say body, but then decided on butt, but now he knew he would get whacked for both. "Personality."

"Yes, I can agree there," Sango said, eying Miroku.

Kirara mewed to agreement and they shared all the wonderful things Casa had done for them. Eventually it got late and everyone headed off to retire. Casa and Sesshomaru were the last to leave.

"I never knew they appreciated me so much," Casa told him.

"They do. Hear them talking about you all the time," Sesshomaru said.

He looked down at Casa to see he shocked-beyond-believe look and found it quiet sexy. He smiled. Maybe they could have a repeat of last night, just quieter. He knew they made a lot of noise last night, but he overheard Kagome and Inuyasha's remarks in their room while passing by and knew they probably told the entire palace what they were doing. He sighed and opened the door like a gentlemen. He closed it later on and they had a quieter repeat of the night before.


	14. Important and Shocking News

Casa's eyes fluttered open. Jaken's face was peering down at her, blinking twice. Remembering what had happened, she jumped up, grabbing the sheets to cover herself. She was stark naked and Jaken was looking at her.

"What are you doing here?" She said and looked around. "And where's Sesshomaru?"

"Sesshomaru has left on important business and I have come in to wake you," Jaken told her.

"I could have woken on my own," she snapped.

"Well, get dressed. My lord most likely want to see you," Jaken told her, hoping of the bed.

"Just wait a sec," Casa told him. He stopped in his tracks and turned to her. "SESSHOMARU!"

Sesshomaru came running in at Casa's voice and found Jaken standing there. He looked up at Casa to find her covering herself with the sheets and he growled down at Jaken. He thought he taught the imp his lesson earlier that morning. Something then caught his attention.

"Jaken, out. I'll show you what happens when you see my friend naked!" Sesshomaru said, kicking the imp out and slamming the door. He ran over to Casa and held a strand of hair in his hands.

"What's the matter?" Casa asked, looking at the worried expression on his face.

"Your hair..." Sesshomaru told her, showing her hair to her. It was still blond, the pink highlights still visible.

"Yeah, so?" Casa asked. "I guess I didn't explain myself last night."

She rubbed her head, releasing the sheets that covered her body. Realizing it, she grabbed them again.

"Ya think?" Sesshomaru told her. "Is this normal?"

"Yes, it's perfectly normal. It lasts the night before the full moon and the day of the full moon. I'll be back to my half-demon-self at night... Tonight," Casa said.

"Well, we are going to have to tell everyone about this. They're keep it a secret. They've kept Inuyasha's transformation a secret," Sesshomaru said, scratching his head.

"Well, you started the lie, so you're explaining," Casa told him.

"You continued it, so you're joining me," Sesshomaru told her.

"Fine, but you'll tell them you did lie to them and I'll explain why, ok?" Casa suggested. Sesshomaru shrugged.

"Just get dressed and we'll deal with this as soon as possible," Sesshomaru said walking out. Jaken was heard behind the door running away and Sesshomaru chased after him yelling, "don't think you can get away that easily!"

Casa looked over the bedside and found that Sesshomaru hadn't shreaded this dress like the last one. She dressed in it quickly, pulled her boots on and looked over at the mirror. She never saw herself in a mirror in this state since she was a kid and here she was a grown woman. She remarked to herself that she looked beautiful just like Sesshomaru had told her and pulled her hair into a ponytail. The blond hair bounced with every step, unlike her black hair that just blew in the wind. She left the room only to be encountered by Sesshomaru.

"I've called everyone into the dining room. Come on," he told her, taking her arm.

"You don't have to be so rough," Casa said, pulling away from his grasp. She walked down the steps holding onto the banister so she wouldn't fall in her boots. She got to the landing and entered the dining room. She sat down and Sesshomaru followed.

Everyone was still in their sleepwear, the guys shirtless. Sango leaned on Inuyasha's shoulder thinking it was Miroku's, still sleepy. Kagome also leaned on Inuyasha's shoulder. Inuyasha yawned as Sesshomaru came in. Jaken limped in with Rin and Shippo behind them and they all awaited the news. When Inuyasha saw Casa sit down in her 'Cassandra' form, he growled and Casa growled back. Sesshomaru broke it up, replying he was going to explain to everyone why he woke them and demanded them to be downstairs.

"You woke them up?" Casa asked. Her voice was back to normal and Inuyasha noticed it.

"Is that Casa?" Inuyasha asked, rubbing his eyes. Upon seeing 'Cassandra,' he shrugged, sending both girls yelling at him for moving his shoulders.

"Well, I've brought you down here to explain something. Miroku, wake up!" Sesshomaru demanded, sending Miroku into a dazed saying of "I'm awake, I'm awake."

"We have a confession to make," Casa told them.

"This isn't really Cassandra," Sesshomaru told them. Everyone was wide awake at that confession they all rubbed their eyes.

"Huh? I don't understand," Sango confessed.

"This is Casa," Sesshomaru told them.

"It can't be. She doesn't smell like her and no one can changed their scent," Inuyasha said, crossing his arms and leaning back in his chair.

"Well, what is Casa? What specises?" Sesshomaru asked, trying to be calm.

"She is a half-demon," Miroku stated.

"So is Inuyasha," Kagome stated.

"And what happens to every half-demon?" Sesshomaru asked.

"They get cast away?" Sango asked.

"No," Casa said.

"They lose their demon ablities at one time," Miroku told them.

"Yes," Sesshomaru said.

"So this is Casa without her demon abilities?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yes," Casa said.

"But, if you were human, your hair would be black like Inuyasha's, wouldn't it be?" Kagome asked.

"That's the thing, I'm not half human, half demon, remember? I'm half sorceress," Casa explained.

"So that explains the hair," Sango said.

"Yes, but why lie to us?" Kagome asked.

"Well, I never really liked the way I looked. I wouldn't even show it to Sesshomaru. I told him to promise not to tell anyone, so he didn't tell you. I personally just went along with the lie," Casa said, smiling sweetly up at Sesshomaru. He growled before shrugging and walking off.

"Is this true?" Inuyasha asked, interested now.

"Yes. Now, if you don't mind, I need to go," Sesshomaru said and was gone in a flash.

"I knew you were Casa!" Rin cheered. "My lord wouldn't get close to anyone other than you. He's loyal."

Everyone laughed as Casa blushed at the compliment for her husband.

* * *

Days went by and eventually Inutaisho had to leave. They said their farewells and he left for the Underworld. The palace wasn't that empty until many days afterwards when Inuyasha and the gang had to leave to collect the last remanding jewel shards. Casa gave them a teary farewell and Sesshomaru wished them good luck and to visit soon. Rin was even teary at the lost of Shippo as her playmate. She skipped off to find something to do since Jaken was still too injured to play with her yet.

Casa and Sesshomaru sat in the study, bored to do nothing but paperwork. No wars were going on and no political problems. They sighed and hoped for something to happen, anything at all. Rin walked in, her cheeriness gone away. She didn't smile or sing anymore. She would be happy on travels, exploring new places, but inside the palace was boring. Casa went out into the garden that day, under supervision of Sesshomaru, and played with Rin.

She hadn't played that much since she was a kid herself. They played catch with a ball, picked flowers in the garden and Casa even braided Rin's hair. Sesshomaru just stood at the door, watching all the fun unravel. He wasn't one to play especially in girly stuff and just watched. Casa oftened looked over at Sesshomaru to see if he wanted to join, but he would just shake his head no. A servant showed up wanted to speak with Casa and Sesshomaru. Casa had just finished teaching Rin how to make a crown out of flowers and told her she would return to see how Rin did. Rin was happy that she wasn't bored anymore and worked on her crown. At the door stood Kouga, slightly bruised and a cut on his leg. Casa offered him tea but he refused. They went to the study to discuss the problem he was having.

Recently, a tribe of snake demons had been attacking all the wolf tribes, demanding their land. Many had already died and no one could defeat them. Kouga came to Sesshomaru now because Zuka was demanding Kouga to give up his land. When Kouga refused, he threatened he would return with an army and kill them all, taking their land by force. Kouga only had two demons with him as his tribe and his wolves rarely were good in battle with demons. He was in assistance of Sesshomaru and maybe Casa if they would. He offered them this chance to get their revenge on Zuka for making their life miserible. Sesshomaru turned to Casa to find her at the window. She was watching Rin while she also listened to the conversation. She nodded, acknowledging she would join and Sesshomaru made it official stating they would help. Casa then screamed and ran out the door, Sesshomaru and Kouga closely behind her. She led them to the garden were a snake was coiled around Rin, who transformed into a snake demon.

"Sessssshomaru and Cassssa. A pleassssure to sssssee you here," the snake demon hissed.

"Let go of her!" Casa screamed.

"Sssshe issss needed with ussss. I can not do that," the sanke demon hissed at Casa and she stepped forward.

"GIVE HER BACK OR ELSE!" Casa screamed.

"Lady Cassssa, I don't wissssh to harm her, but if you continue, I may," the snake demon hissed. Sesshomaru pulled Casa back and told Kouga to keep gaurd over her.

"What do you want?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Do not join thisssss battle between ussss ssssnake demonsssss and I will let her go," the sanke demon hissed.

"What makes you think we will do this?" Sesshomaru asked.

"I guesssss thissss girl doessssn't mean much to you, doesss it? Lady Cassssa over there might find differently," he hissed, looking over at Casa. A snake was slithering her way, Sesshomaru saw and whipped her with his Poison Whip. The snake transformed into her human state and hissed angrily at the male snake demon.

"I thought you ssssaid that would be easssy," the female snake hissed.

"I didn't think he would sssssee it!" The male snapped.

Kouga pushed Casa behind him and kicked the female snake away. "Take that!" He yelled.

"This girl will be our hossstage until you reconssssider. Until then, Lord Sesssssshomaru and Lady Cassssa, good day to you," the snake demon hissed, and disappearing with Rin.

Casa ran ahead to grab Rin but she was too late. She nearly collapsed but Sesshomaru caught her before she hit the ground. A light rain began to fall and they headed back inside to the warmth. Casa refused to speak to anyone as she ran up the stairs and to the bedroom, slamming the door.

"Is she going to be all right?" Kouga asked.

"I hope so. I think she believes it's her fault Rin got kidnapted," Sesshomaru said, walking into the dining room. Casa could use some time to herself and this would be a great time. Sesshomaru offered Kouga some tea and discussed how this would work. If they didn't show up, Rin could still be harmed, but if they did, it was a greater chance Rin would be harmed. A slam and argument was heard outside the door and Sesshomaru stood to investigate. Casa was having an argument with a servant.

"Let me go!" Casa screamed, pushing her way passed the servant.

"I am not permitted to allow you to do that," the servant remarked, holding Casa back. Sesshomaru nodded and the servant released Casa, sending her falling forward. She caught herself before she fell and headed towards the door. Tears ran down her face as she ran, but Sesshomaru blocked her way outside.

"Let me go!" Casa screamed again.

"It's raining outside. You'll get sick," Sesshomaru told her.

"Rather sick than let Rin get harmed," Casa yelled.

"If you want to go find Rin, where will you start? Her scent is lost in the rain and we have no leads to where she could be," Sesshomaru told her, pushing her back.

"Well it's better than sitting in here doing nothing!" Casa yelled and doubled over. She held her stomach, still trying to get through. "Just let me go."

"We will wait until the rain passes," Sesshomaru told her.

"It'll be too late by then!" Casa screamed, turning around and running to the bedroom. The lock was heard turning and then locked with a click. Kouga strolled out calmly and smirked.

"Still having problems with her?" Kouga mocked.

"She hasn't acted this way in a while. We were getting along just fine," Sesshomaru told him, scratching his head.

"Well, usually females in my pack would act this way when something dramatic happened or... something else. But I don't want to jump to conclusions. Just, watch out and tell me if she has another outburst. I might be able to help," Kouga said, winking and heading out. "Ginta's not felling so well after Zuka's visit and I need to head back. See ya!"

He disappeared in the rain, a cyclone swirling around him. Sesshomaru could smell the tears from inside the room and decided to stay away for a while. Casa might have calmed down by then. A note came in, wet but still legible.

_We're coming, TODAY, to see how Casa's doing. Perhaps around noon, see you then!_

_Kagome and Inuyasha._

He sighed and looked out the window. It was useless to find out what time it was because of the rain clouds but he guessed they would arrive any minute. He walked to the hall to await their arrival.

A loud knock was heard throughout the palace and Sesshomaru answered it. Standing there was a wet Inuyasha, his bangs sticking to his face. His eyes were barely seen and Kagome stood there with her umbrella in hand. Shippo smiled up at Sesshomaru and looked around. Rin usually came bounding down the stairs if she knew Shippo was there. It was one of the reasons they sent the note. Sesshomaru invited them inside and Inuyasha shook off like a dog.

"Sorry we're slightly late. The rain delayed us," Kagome confessed.

"It doesn't matter. We can't find the time because of the clouds, so you could have arrived hours late and we wouldn't know," Sesshomaru told her, placing her backpack down off Inuyasha's shoulders.

"Did you have to pack so damn much?" Inuyasha snapped at Kagome.

"I didn't know how long we were staying..." Kagome stated, scratching her head.

"Well, this isn't a great time," Sesshomaru told them.

"Where's Casa? I didn't think her transformation happened until night," Kagome asked, looking around.

"Transformation? Is that tonight? Oh shit..." Sesshomaru said, hitting his head.

"Why? What's going on? Where's Rin?" Shippo asked.

"Let's sit down and have a cup of tea over this," Sesshomaru offered, leading them to the dining room. He explained about Rin, Kouga's war with Zuka, Casa outburst and then admitted he had completely forgot her transformation.

"Well, you guys tended to get into fights..." Inuyasha told him.

"What does that mean?" Sesshomaru snapped.

"Well, have you been fighting recently?" Kagome asked. She usually was good in finding out why people were angry or upset unless they were Inuyasha.

"Not at all," Sesshomaru told her, still glaring at Inuyasha.

"Well, maybe she just needed to voice her opinion," Kagome guessed scratching her head. "Or something else."

"You and Kouga said almost the exact same thing!" Sesshomaru exclaimed.

A door opened upstairs and Casa yelled, "Keep it down, Sesshomaru! Can't you keep your voice down for two minutes!"

"Oh, you really got her mad," Inuyasha told him. "I even know when to draw the line in making Kagome mad."

"Half the time," Kagome mummbled. The door slammed again as Casa closed her door, not wanting to speak with anyone. She knew Inuyasha and Kagome had arrived, but she still didn't want to speak with anyone. She just wanted time to herself.

"Maybe I should talk to her, when you guys are out?" Kagome asked.

"Why when we're out? Why can't we be around?" Inuyasha asked.

"Girls and women tend to talk to girls a lot to each other for some odd reason," Sesshomaru stated remembering the times with Sango and Rin and they calmed her down. "But why went we are out?"

"She'll be calmer and not as worried that you'll be listening outside of the room," Kagome said. "She usually opened up to us when we got dressed for a wedding, because she knew you guys were busy getting dressed yourself and not evasdropping."

"Evasdropping?" Sesshomaru and Inuyasha asked.

"It's when you overhear on someone's conversation," Kagome sighed. This era needed some new words.

"Fine. Inuyasha and I will go find Rin and you calm Casa down, all right?" Sesshoamru told her. Kagome didn't look happy about that suggestion.

"Casa already mad at you for not letting her go out and get Rin as soon as possible. She'll be worst if you go out and get Rin and save her without her," Kagome told him.

"Well too bad for her," Inuyasha said and stood up. "Let's go already."

Sesshomaru sighed and stood up. His swords were already with him since he was doing work earlier today and patrolling and they set out immediatly. Kagome started her way up the steps and to a very upset Casa.

* * *

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha returned with Rin after a gruesome battle with Zuka. Everyone died on his side because they refused to give up even after their leader had been killed. They found them when they went to Kouga's area and found they were ready to attack. Rin was in hand and they rescued her first. Heading back, Sesshomaru had to clean off his claws because the blood was freaking Rin out. She did enjoy tugging on Inuyasha's ears as he carried her back to the palace, but Inuyasha hated it. It was the only that Rin would do other than cheer or compliment Sesshomaru or sing; all things Inuyasha detested. He gave up and allowed her to tug on his ears until they got to the palace.

They walked in and saw Kagome sitting on the steps with a cup of tea awating their return. She had talked to Casa and found out what the problem was, but allowed Casa to tell Sesshomaru.

"Where is she? Did you speak to her?" Sesshomaru asked in a demanding tone.

"Sesshomaru, you need to drop that tone before you go speak to her or she'll just cry. I have found out what is her problem, but she wants to tell you herself," Kagome said, and Inuyasha walked behind him, Rin still tugging on his ears playfully.

"We are NEVER getting kids, understood?" Inuyasha told her. She giggled and looked back up at Sesshomaru.

"She's waiting for you," she told him and saw him ascend up the stairs. She helped Rin release Inuyasha's ear after a long battle, while meanwhile Casa and Sesshomaru talked.

He entered the room, tears hitting his nose. Another dicusting smell hit his nose and had to refuse to gag. Casa sat on the bed facing him, but the room was dark. The sun didn't pour in because of the rain and nothing was lit to light the room up.

"Casa, are you all right?" Sesshomaru asked, closing the door. Casa was still too upset to talk and just patted the bed indicating him to sit down. He did and turned to her.

"Now, please don't pressure this out of me, all right? Just let me do this on my own," Casa asked in a whisper, her face lowering. Sesshomaru looked at her comforting and got her message. He often was all sweet to her to get it out, complimenting her and telling her sweet words of love.

"I won't, I promise," he told her and saw her lift her head. Her eyes were still brown but a tint of pink was slightly shown.

"I need to tell you before the night begins, so don't interupt me," she said. He nodded and she sniffed. Fresh tears began to fell as she wished Kagome would have done this for her.

"Will you begin?" Sesshomaru asked, leaning slightly back on his hands.

"Kagome found out why I've been so moody and why I was having stomach aches," she said and sighed. She tried her best not to cry but she didn't really concentrate on it. She was more worried about getting this out.

"Yes and?" Sesshomaru asked. He was being patient and waiting until Casa was ready to tell him.

"She did this 'test' thing on me and it turned out possitive," she told him lowering her gaze to the bed.

"Is that good?" Sesshomaru asked, wondering what a 'test' was.

"For me, maybe. I don't know how you feel about..." Casa start and stuttered. She leaned over the bed and vomitted. Sesshomaru rubbed her back and remembered how much his father would come home and complain about Izayoi would be moddy and complain while she was pregnant with Inuyasha. The thought hit him hard as he looked at Casa wipe her mouth.

"Are you-" Sesshomaru started.

"Yes, I'm pregnant," Casa told him. He nearly fell off the bed.

His Casa was pregnant! He was more shocked than happy. He just sat there and stared, too shocked to believe it.

"Are... Are you sure?" Sesshoamru asked.

"She said the 'test' was almost always accurate," Casa told him.

"Oh my... Oh my..." Sesshomaru said and a knock was heard at the door.

By how light and scared it was, it sounded like Kagome was checking to see if Casa had told him or not. Casa allowed the person in and it turned out to be who she guess; Kagome. Inuyasha's ears had been attacked by Rin again, this time Shippo joined her. Kagome came in, too tired to get the kids off and see how Casa was doing. She hoped it hadn't taken them too long and hoped she didn't interrupt her when she was about to spill.

"Umm, did I interupt anything?" Kagome asked, slightly scared.

"Come look," Casa said, motioning Kagome to come to see Sesshomaru.

"He looks like he's frozen," Kagome laughed. "So you told him?"

"Yep. Hasn't said anything about how he feels about it yet," Casa said.

"You wanted me to?" Sesshomaru asked in a light whispered, worried his voice might crack if he talk normal.

"Yes. I didn't know if you wanted to have one. We never really talked about it," Casa told him.

"KAGOME! HELP ME!" Inuyasha was heard from behind the door and a few giggles and a thud. Everyone laughed, even Sesshomaru. Casa walked out and laughed. Rin and Shippo had pinned Inuyasha down and he looked like Kagome had said "sit." Rin sat on his head tweaking his ears while Shippo held his hands down with some of his stones. He stood there teasing Inuyasha who couldn't move without hurting Rin. If he did, he knew Sesshomaru would kill him.

"Inuyasha what is going on here?" Sesshomaru asked trying to surpress laughter.

"It's not what is seems," Inuyasha said, it half mummbled because he was face first in the rug. Kagome and Casa couldn't stop laughing and Sesshomaru just chuckled.

A thought then hit him. "Inuyasha, how would you feel if another child joined us?" Sesshomaru asked. Casa looked up at him and saw he had his taunting smile on. Of course, Inuyasha couldn't see it.

"I would die," he sighed, Rin pulling on his ears slightly harder. "OW! Let go!"

Rin just laughed and turned to Lord Sesshomaru. "Look, he's like a puppy," she cheered.

"I'm not a puppy!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Are you sure Inuyasha?" Kagome asked.

"For you, maybe. But not for this twirps!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Inuyasha, we have some bad news for you, I guess," Casa told him, smiling slightly evily.

"Don't tell me. You found an orphan and want to bring them in," Inuyasha moaned.

"No," Kagome told him.

"Then what?" Inuyasha asked, his head above the carpet now with how hard Rin was pulling on his ears.

"I'm pregnant!" Casa cheered.

Inuyasha's jaw dropped and he stood up, the stones flying and hitting some glass plates. Rin was holding onto Inuyasha's ears and when he stood up, she dangled off his head, only holding onto his ears. She cried and Casa moved to carry her.

"Be more careful," Casa snapped.

"Oh shit..." Inuyasha complained. Casa hadn't noticed, nor anyone else, but Casa had transformed in the time they were laughing at Inuyasha.

"What? Oh, this," Casa said looking at her dress and gloves. Rin laughed and jumped out of Casa's arms and ran after Shippo. Casa looked up at Inuyasha and saw him slightly angry at Sesshomaru.

"Are you just trying to make my life miserible?" Inuyasha asked.

"It's not all my fault," Sesshomaru told him, pointing to Casa. "She's the one who's pregnant."

"I can't exactly get mad at her in that state. She's so fragile," Inuyasha told her.

"Fragile, huh? If my memory serves me correctly, you got nearly knocked out with my powers," Casa taunted. He "keh"-ed and walked off, Kagome close behind.

"He'll always be the annoying puppy he's always been," Sesshomaru told her. Inuyasha was heard down the hall, "I heard that!"

Both laughed and entered the room. The next nine months would be odd. With Casa's symtomes still happening, she and Sesshomaru would have a lot on their hands. Sesshomaru was just happy Zuka was gone, but Melina was still out there, most likely planning revenge.

Casa had the urge to vomit again and rushed to her bucket. Sesshomaru watched her vomit and wiped with a rag nearby.

"Who brought you that? Kagome?" Sesshomaru asked.

"She ordered it up. She said we need it for a secret surprize," Casa told him and laid down on the bed.

"Will you be all right? I mean I've never handled-" Sesshoamru said.

"It'll all be over tomorrow," Casa said, half believing it herself.

"I don't think so," Sesshomaru told her.

"Me neither. All this pain..." Casa said, holding her stomach.

"Relax," Sesshomaru said, pulling her into his lap. He placed a hand on her stomach and laid his head on her shoulder. He breathed on her neck and felt her shiver. She was still tense, worried she might have the urge to vomit again. He whispered in her ear to relax and she sighed before slightly relaxing. He heard her mummble something or another. He smiled and pulled her closer to him. She flinched and pushed his arms away as she crawled away from him. She still held her stomach.

"Why did do that?" Casa asked, doubling over in pain.

"I didn't mean to," Sesshomaru told her, realizing her must have hurt her by pulling on her stomach. "Sorry."

"It's all right. Can we go to bed? I'm tried," Casa asked, and before he would answer, she had laid her head on a pillow and relaxed. Sesshomaru didn't follow but left her to sleep. It was still early and he wasn't tired. He found Inuyasha and Kagome walking down the stairs chatting merily. Inuyasha caught Sesshomaru's eye and saw it twinkled with some hatred.

"Inuyasha, he didn't mean to get Casa pregnant, right?" Kagome asked, looking over at Sesshomaru.

"No, I didn't mean to, but it just happened," Sesshomaru told her.

"Well, Kagome wants to live here while we settle down. We found the jewel shards and put the Sacred Jewel together and Miroku and Sango decided to keep it safe in Kaeda's village. They've settled down there," Kagome told him.

"Oh, I'm glad. We have one pervert in the palace is enough," Sesshomaru growling.

"Don't you believe Jaken was doing that stuff by accident?" Kagome asked.

"He never does things by accident. It's always for his lord," Inuyasha told her and heard Sesshomaru sigh. He didn't like the conversation lingering on Jaken.

"How about we go check on the kids?" Sesshomaru asked, just trying his best to change the subject.

"They're in a room playing with some things Kagome brought them,"Inuyasha told him.

"Oh," Sesshomaru said.

"Casa all right in the room?" Kagome asked.

"She's sleeping, I believe. Must be tired," Sesshomaru told her.

"Will she be joining us for supper?" Inuyasha asked.

"If she wakes by then. I will not be rude to waken her if she's tired," Sesshomaru told him.

"Understood," Kagome told him, walking out to the garden.

The stars shined above them, the moon shown clearly in front of them. Inuyasha held Kagome in his arms and they enjoyed the beautiful sight. Guess everyone was falling in love.


	15. Birth of the Successors

Months went by and Sesshomaru had to deal with Casa's pregnancy. Everyday she would order things up and order things down. She stayed in the room, gaining more and more weight from the child.

Sesshomaru told Casa that he had to go out to patrol the lands, six months into the pregnancy. By then, Kaeda, a recomended priestess by Inuyasha and Kagome, had moved in to keep an eye on Casa and her pregnancy.

Once Sesshomaru told her he was going out, Casa burst into tears.

"I'll be right back," he told her.

"Damn it! Did you forget already?" Casa asked.

"I'll be back in time for your transformation," Sesshomaru told her.

"But it's so painful," Casa told him.

"I'll be right next to you. I'll have Kaeda right here if you need her. She's trained in pregnancies," Sesshomaru told her, putting his armour on. "I'll be back before you know it."

"Promise?" Casa asked.

"Promise," Sesshomaru answered and gave his wife a kiss.

He left and Kaeda entered with Kagome on her heels.

"Something the matter?" Sesshomaru asked.

"No, just planning on checking on the child," Kaeda answered.

"I'm going out. Don't do anything to Casa. She will inform me if you do," Sesshomaru said. He found Inuyasha sulking on the floor.

During the past few months, Rin had gotten attached to Inuyasha's ears. She would insist to play with them in her past time and had to hold onto them as she fell asleep. It was the only job for Inuyasha, seeing that he never wanted to battle unless they were powerful demons.

Sesshomaru left and patrolled the area. He found some stray demons and destroyed them quickly. He returned around noon to find everyone but Casa pacing the main hall. He entered and Kagome and Kaeda were waiting for him. They looked like they had been crying, but when Sesshomaru insisted on knowing what was going on, they just pointed to Casa's room. Sesshomaru bolted to the room, the smell of fresh tears nearly drowning him.

"Casa, dear?" Sesshomaru asked, making his way to the bed where Casa was.

"They did tests today," Casa told him.

"Yes. Why are you crying?" Sesshoamru asked, wiping the tears away. "Tell me."

"It's about the baby," Casa told him.

"What's the matter?" Sesshomaru asked. His life had been revolving around the unborn kid. If anything happened to it, he was going to kill someone.

"Listen," Casa told him. Sesshomaru was used to bending to listen to the heartbeat. It caught his attention everytime. This time, though, he was full of worry.

He heard a heartbeat. That was good. He looked questioning up at Casa. A tear trickled down her cheek. Suddenly Sesshomaru could hear it.

Two heartbeats! Sesshomaru raised his head and embraced Casa. He was overjoyed. Two kids. How joyful. He couldn't wait to upset Inuyasha with the news.

He exited the room and saw everyone looked up to him.

"Did she tell ye?" Kaeda asked.

"Twins!" Sesshomaru sighed. Casa walked out - well, actually stumbled out - and saw everyone. They congratulated her and Kagome started thinking about gifts for Sesshomaru and Casa for the kids. She started mumbling as she headed to her room. Sesshomaru embraced Casa and kissed her. He was overjoyed. He would love to celebrate, but that often led to wine or sake. Kagome had told him that a pregnant woman shouldn't drink it, so he would have to miss this one celebration. 

The news got passed out and the first visitor to arrive to congratulate them was Kouga and _his _pregnant mate, Ayame. They didn't know if it was twins or not, but Kouga was having a talk with Sesshomaru one day and hoped it wasn't twins.

"It's just double the trouble. You already have Rin and Shippo. Two more are going to be stressful, especially at the same age. All the crying and wailing in middle of the night. I wish you good luck," Kouga told Sesshomaru.

"I've fought down Naraku and a mood-swinging half-demon that's pregnant. Twins will be nothing," Sesshomaru said.

"I've had to take care of a pair during a visit to my parents. Trust me, they aren't as innocent as they act," Kouga said. The memories returned from the day and he shuttered. "Good luck."

"I'll take it," Sesshomaru said.

"Well, Ayame and I ought to go. The pack is really stressful with Ayame pregnant and I just don't want to let her out of my sight. See you," Kouga said and left with a very happy Ayame. Casa waved good bye and then headed for a meal.

"You haven't been out of your room for such a long time. What the change of heart?" Sesshomaru asked. Casa's blond locks bounce as she shrugged her shoulders.

They ate nicely and even had a romantic moment or two before the kids put Casa in some discomfort. Sesshomaru was there the entire time, comforting Casa. She didn't like the pain, but how caring and sweet Sesshomaru was acting around her was the best part about the pregnancy. Though, when she first started going through pain, Sesshomaru had been worried, asking if she wanted anything. It only angered her even more than the pain. But when he comforted her and carassed her stomach soothing, it felt very romantic.

Two more months went by and Kaeda found some more out. Casa could only deliver while she was in her sorceress form. Sesshomaru was puzzled by that comment.

"She must have gotten pregnant while in her soceress form," Kagome suggested. Casa had blushed and Sesshomaru rubbed her arm.

"So we have a definite date. Now, names and time are the only problem," Casa joked.

"Well, I always like the name Inu no Taisho," Sesshomaru said.

"Your father?" Casa asked.

"Yeah, but my father was often just called Inutaisho for short. My son won't," Sesshomaru said.

"Wonder if it's two girls?" Casa asked.

"You're in trouble," Sesshomaru said.

Casa just laughed and leaned against Sesshomaru one chilly April day (according to Kagome). She was wrapped up in Sesshomaru's shirt. They were sitting under a blossoming tree and Sesshomaru watched a a blossom fell onto Casa's head.

"How about Blossom?" Sesshomaru asked, taking the blossom off of Casa's head.

"Sweet, for a girl," Casa said. "No matter how royal our boy is, with the name Blossom, he'll be teased constantly."

Sesshomaru gave her a smirk and embraced her. "Hey, once we're done with this batch, why not try for another?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Are you imploring something, oh might one?" Casa asked. Sesshomaru circled his arms around Casa.

"What do you think?" Sesshomaru asked. Casa just laughed and leaned against Sesshomaru.

"Depends on what this turns out to be," Casa said.

Sesshomaru kissed the top of her head and watched the sun set.

"Well, it's happening tonight or tomorrow," Sesshomaru told her.

"I know. These last couple of months were sweet," Casa said.

"Yeah, except for the kids trying to cut in," Seshomaru said.

"Well, that's what they will do. Don't you remember how many times Rin has ruined moments for us?" Casa asked.

"True," Sesshomaru said. "Never thought of it like that."

"Women think of everything," Casa said. "But I would like a break before we try again. I need to catch up on my paperwork and also have to take care of the other kids."

"Well, remember, we have eternity," Sesshomaru whispered in her ear.

"Yes, I remember clearly, dear. I always will," Casa answered.

The next day, Casa was in great pain. She was holding her stomach and Sesshomaru was there the entire part. Suddenly Casa whispered, "they're coming."

"Kaeda!" Sesshomaru called. Kaeda had came running and as soon as Sesshomaru told her the news, she helped Casa to get to a room they had set up for that day. All the males had to wait outside along with the kids. Of course, Rin was preoccupied with Inuyasha's ears, but Sesshomaru couldn't stop pacing. Everytime her heard her yell in pain, he wanted to run in there and comfort her. Eventually he did, against Kagome's orders. Kaeda said it might be better for him to be there to help, and then Casa's yell brought them back to reality.

Sesshomaru's hand held Casa's fragile one and got a baby boy out. Casa was ready to collapse but Sesshomaru reminded her there was one more.

"Maybe a girl now," Sesshomaru whispered into her ear.

Casa screamed out while pushing, "**IT BETTER BE**!"

Sesshomaru chuckled and held her hand. By the end of the delivery, Casa held a beautiful baby girl and a handsome baby boy.

Both kids were beautiful. They both had black highlights and had a full head of hair. Their son had bright amber eyes and blond hair. Two puppy ears twitched on his head. He had no fangs, but claws. Sesshomaru was upset about that, but let it pass. Their daughter had bright pink eyes and Sesshomaru's silver hair. She had both fangs and claws, which amazed Casa. The kids were cleaned up before being placed in the parents hands. Sesshomaru wanted to hold the daughter first, oddly enough to Casa. He cooed at her and she giggled.

"So what are the names?" Kagome asked, holding a pen and paper.

Casa and Sesshomaru looked at each other. Both gave a slight nod and turned to Kagome.

"Blossom and Inu no Taisho," Casa and Sesshomaru said together.

Kagome jotted them down and then admired the kids. Sesshomaru was allowed to hold both while Casa got cleaned up and Inuyasha, Rin and Shippo were allowed in to see the childern.

"Good luck," Inuyasha laughed. "But they're so cute. Maybe Kagome and I will have some kids like this."

"They won't have my wife's beauty or my skill. Just some priestess's powers and a half-demon's mind. Oh yeah, that'll be a lot," Sesshomaru teased.

Suddenly, Inu no Taisho started crying. Instantaniously, Blossom started. Sesshomaru had no clue how to calm the kids and went to Kaeda, Inuyasha laughing after him. An instant "sit" shut him up.

Kaeda took the kids to Casa who complained she was in some pain, but seeing her childern happied her. She held them and cooed them, rocking them to a slumber.

Sesshomaru watched her be so very gentle with them and for once asked her to teach him how to.

"It's a mother's touch," Casa said. Kagome and her both laughed while Sesshomaru just glared at them. This was going to a long time...

The same night, Sesshomaru was sleeping soundly, Casa in his arms. Both were warm and comfortable, sleeping very peacefully. Suddenly...

"Wah! Wah! Wah!" The babies cried. Both Casa and Sesshomaru woke very drowzy, both half asleep. Casa tried to coo them and rock them back to sleep, but none seemed to work. Kaeda heard the cries and came in to see if they needed some help.

"Shh, it's time to sleep. Blossom, mommy and daddy need to sleep as well as you," Casa cooed. Nothing worked. Sesshomaru was sitting on the bed, rubbing his eyes.

"You can at least try to calm your son down," Casa snapped.

"I don't have a mother's touch," Sesshomaru said.

"Get your ass over here!" Casa yelled.

Sesshomaru stood and picked Inu no Taisho up, rocking him softly. It didn't work.

Kaeda stood looking at the new couple.

"You could help," Casa said. Sesshomaru turned to finally notice Kaeda there.

"We need food," Kadea called.

Kagome came with little bottles in her hands. She also had two spoons and opened one bottle. She attempted to feed some to Inu no Taisho, but Sesshomaru turned away.

"What is that stuff?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Baby food. It's made for kids," Kagome said.

"Shut those kids up! I'm trying to sleep!" Inuyasha yelled down the hall.

"You shut up!" Sesshomaru yelled.

"If you don't drop the language, your kids will start saying it before you know it," Kaeda told Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru allowed Kagome to feed Inu no Taisho while he tried to get back to sleep. Casa growled at him for being selfish, but she allowed Kagome to feed the kids and put them to bed while she went back to sleep. Kaeda blew out the candle, turning the room to darkness. Casa rolled into Sesshomaru's arms and fell alseep instantly.

The next morning, the kids were sleeping soundly by the time Casa and Sesshomaru woke up. They rubbed their eyes and dressed quickly. They didn't want to disturb the kids and left them sleeping soundly.

"So, how are the kids so far?" Inuyasha asked.

Sesshomaru just growled at Inuyasha and picked at his breakfast. He never had much of an appitite. He watched Casa gulp it down and even ask for seconds. Sesshomaru just sat back, accidentally catching up on lost sleep. He leaned back a little too far, sleeping and Casa caught it. She gave Sesshomaru light push and he fell. He also awakened when his skull hit the floor. Casa just laughed and finished her second helping. Then she went to the garden. Sesshomaru needed to patrol the lands, so it was a good idea. Casa was picking flowers when a familiar scent hit her nose. Melina.

Casa turned to find a garden snake turn into the hated foe.

"Beautiful kids upstairs," Melina commented.

"Don't you dare touch them," Casa growled.

"Well, I might not, but I can't control the other men," Melina said. She crackled and Casa came running inside.

"Where are the kids?" Casa asked Kagome.

"They're sleeping soundly in your room. Why?" Kagome asked and was nearly blown off the stairs by a fast running Casa. She came to her room and both kids were slepping soundly. Casa picked them up very carefully and rocked them slowly, trying her best not to wake them up. Melina's words had frightened her. Sesshomaru came home and found Casa sleeping on the stairs, both kids in her hands. Sesshomaru had to get all of them back into the master bedroom to sleep soundly while he went downstairs for some food. This time, he had run into more demons. He didn't understand why, but suddenly a huge increase of demons had shown up. The oddest part was that most of them were snakes.

Suddenly, a piercing scream rang through the palace. Sesshomaru noticed it was Casa and was upstairs and in the room before he had realized he had.

Casa was looking franticly around.

"Casa what are you-" Sesshomaru started. The rest of his sentence was cut off by crying babies. Sesshomaru took a deep breath and went over to the kids. He cooed his daughter who calmed down instantly, but his son wouldn't. He just cried and cried.

"He reminds me a lot of you when you were this age," a male voice said.

Sesshomaru had just picked up his son when he turned to the doorway and saw Inutaisho leaning against the doorway.

"Maybe you can help," Sesshomaru said, passing Inu no Taisho to his grandfather.

"Oh, his handsome little fellow, aren't you?" Inutaisho said. The little child stopped crying and looked up at the unknown face. His eyes were wide with curiousity as he reached out to touch his face. Inutaisho allowed it and the little child laughed. Sesshomaru then went over to his wife. She seemed to had calmed down after she heard the crying.

"What's the matter?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Melina visited me in the garden," Casa said.

"And?" Sesshomaru asked.

"She spoke of our childern. She said that she wouldn't touch them, but she couldn't control the men. I was protecting the kids, but when I awoke, they weren't in my hands," Casa explained.

"I placed them in their beds. You fell asleep on the stairs," Sesshoamru said. "Don't worry. This place is secure."

"Then how did she get through?" Casa asked.

"There are cracks in the walls. Maybe she slither through one," Sesshomaru suggested. "Just relax. You've been through enough and need to relax."

"He's so cute!" Inutaisho exclaimed raising his grandson in the air.

"If you can," Sesshomaru added.

Casa looked over at Inutaisho and laughed. He seemed to like having a very young son around to teach everything to again. Sesshomaru took his son away and Inu no Taisho started to cry again.

"Shh. Sleep time. Time to sleep," Sesshomaru said placing Inu no Taisho in his bed. The kid just cried. Blossom seemed to just watch with curiousity in her bed. She blinked her pink eyes and watched her brother have a tantrum.

"Behave, Inu no Taisho!" Casa demanded.

"Ah, you named him after me," Inutaisho said.

"That's not the subject at the moment," Sesshomaru said, struggling with his kid. Inu no Taisho seemed to just want to squirm under his father's touch.

"Ah, just like you. Stubborn like your father, aren't you?" Inutaisho said, sticking a finger to his grandson.

"I was not stubborn," Sesshomaru insisted.

"Are you sure? You never wanted to be fed by me or your mother. Your uncle had to be here every time we went to fed you. Slept when your mother and I were awake, cried when we slept. Isn't he like that?" Inutaisho asked.

Sesshomaru grunted and left the room. He remember he was like that. Inuyasha came around, no Rin following him. He sighed and sat on the stairs. Sesshomaru joined him and sat next to him.

"I could use your help," Sesshomaru said.

"No, I will not patrol with you. No, I will not take care of the kids. No, I will not take Shippo away," Inuyasha said.

"No, that's not what I was asking for," Sesshomaru said.

"What then?" Inuyasha asked.

"Feed Inu no Taisho," Sesshomaru said.

"No," Inuyasha said immediately.

"He won't be fed by me or Casa. Dad won't be here for long. I need someone else," Sesshomaru said.

"Ask Kagome. She just adores Blossom," Inuyasha said.

"Blossom's not the one with the problem. I feed her just fine. She actually listens," Sesshomaru said.

"Must take after her mother," Inuyasha teased.

Sesshomaru grolwed but stopped when Casa exited the room.

"Your father's staying. That's the end of the conversation," Casa said. "Oh, and the kids understand what we say."

"Huh?" Sesshoamru and Inuyasha asked.

"Your father and I were just talking," Casa said.

"That's never good," Inuyasha said. Sesshomaru hit him on the head and asked Casa to continue.

"Well, he said he most likely would have to leave soon. He just was allowed to see his grand childern then had to leave. We had just gotten Inu no Taisho calm and then he burst into tears," Casa explained.

"Well, I think Inuyasha can help here. We were just discussing it, weren't we?" Sesshomaru said.

Inuyasha sighed and agreed to feed Inu no Taisho. He heard Rin coming and left almost immediately, leaving Casa and Sesshomaru on the steps.

"You should rest," Sesshomaru told her.

"I'll be just fine. Anyways, I can't sleep when your son is crying his eyes out," Casa remarked.

"Sleep in one of the guests rooms. If you want, I'll join you," Sesshomaru told her.

"Tired or something?" Casa asked.

"Yes, actually I am," Sesshomaru told her.

"Ok, let's go," Casa said and stood with Sesshomaru. Before they could take a step, they heard loud crying from inside their room. It sounded more like Blossom's cries than Inu no Taisho's. Sesshomaru went to find out about what was making her cry. It seemed Melina was trying to calm her down while holding her. Inutaisho wasn't found in the room. Must have returned.

"Shh," Melina whispered. "Please be quiet."

"Melina," Sesshomaru hissed.

"Lovely daughter you have here," Melina complimented. "Doesn't listen well."

"Leave her alone," Sesshomaru said.

"Well, you destroyed my life by kiling my mate, how about I kill your new borns?" Melina asked.

Sesshomaru glared at her saw Melina extend a claw, aiming it at Blossom. Blossom cried even harder. Before Meline knew what happen, Sesshomaru had gotten Melina by the throat, his daughter safely in his other hand. Blossom ceased her crying and clapped at her father.

"I would kill you now, but my kids are watching. Guards," Sesshomaru called. They showed up almost immediately. "Take her away."

He dropped Melina and before she could react, she was being hauled out of the room.

"This isn't over, Sesshomaru!" Melina called. Casa watched Melina be carried out and hurried to her kids.

"Are they all right?" Casa asked.

Sesshomaru looked down at his daughter in his hand.

"Maybe a little startled, but all right," Sesshomaru said, twirling a clawed finger at his daughter. She giggled and pulled on her father's finger. Once she had it in reach, she nibbled on it lightly. Sesshomaru didn't mind. Her fangs weren't sharp enough to damage yet. Casa held her son who was reaching for his little sister. Casa brought them close and Inu no Taisho went for Blossom's hair. Her silver hair was in reach and pulled lightly on it. He seemed fasinated by it. Life was good for them at that moment in time and everyone wanted time to stop.


	16. He's Back

Many, many years later...

Casa sat upstairs in the study, signing documents and invitations. Sesshomaru walked in after a raging war had ended.

"So, how was it?" Casa asked, not leaving her eyes from her papers.

"Tough. Those rats never know when to give up," Sesshomaru told her, giving her a kiss on the cheek. "Any news?"

"Blossom's getting married and Inu no Taisho is expecting his second child. Nothing great," Casa answered, finishing up the last document.

"Almost done?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Yeah, almost. Why?" Casa asked, raising her head from the papers.

"I want to take you somewhere," Sesshomaru told her.

"Ok, just as long as it's not too far," Casa said. "Tonight is the night."

"I know dear," Sesshomaru said leaving. "Just don't make any plans."

He left and was nearly ambushed by two youngsters running towards him. Small Izayoi and Cassandra were very excited their uncle was home. They loved his stories and tales of the past. Sesshomaru sighed and picked up both of them. The recent war would be a good story, but the kids had different ideas.

"Tell us how mommy and daddy met up. Daddy won't tell us anything," Cassandra whined.

"Well, maybe your mom would share it with you. I don't know that story," Sesshomaru admitted.

"Mommy went home," Izayoi said.

"Well, you'll have to wait. Or, I could talk to your dad," Sesshomaru suggested.

"Talk to me about what?" Inuyasha asked. He had matured slightly. His hair was longer and he actually agreed to wear the royal clothes now that he lived in the palace. He looked very regal.

"Daddy!" Izayoi and Cassandra yelled and Sesshomaru put them on the ground to go to their father.

"Talk to me about what?" Inuyasha asked again.

"Well, they want to know the story of you and Kagome and how you met," Sesshomaru told Inuyasha.

"Well, it's not that exciting. Your stories of the past are way more exciting," Inuyasha told him.

"Just tell them. I'm telling you, having to put up with twins whining because they don't get their way isn't a lovely sound," Sesshomaru told Inuyasha.

"Whatever," Inuyasha said, picking his daughters up. "Maybe some other time."

Tears formed at each of his daughters' eyes as he walked off. It was going to be a loud night.

"Hey, anyone home?" A male voice downstairs said. "Hello?"

"Yeah. I thought mom told us that dad wasn't dead, yet," a female voice said.

Sesshomaru came to the stairs and found his two kids at the door.

They had grown up very well. Blossom was now a young lady, her silver hair down to her waist. She had sprouted wings while she was three, which had shocked Sesshomaru when he first saw them. They were black and slightly see-through. They now were flapping lightly behind her. Casa had explained her grandmother had wings. It was something about ravens.

Inu no Taisho wore royal clothes like his father, but green designs instead of red. His blond hair was fairly short which his father had disagreed to when Casa first started cutting it. He had the figure of his father, his eyes sharp. His ears gave him away, though. His emotions always were shown through his ears. Right now, they were upright, listening.

"Dad!" Blossom yelled.

"Hello father," Inu no Taisho said. "I'm at least much civilized than her."

"Hey, be nice to your sister," Sesshomaru told his son.

"Why? You were never nice to your half-brother," Inu no Taisho pointed out.

"That's me. Not you," Sesshomaru told Inu no Taisho.

He walked down and received a hug from his daughter.

"Dad, I'm getting married!" Blossom announced.

"Lovely," Sesshomaru said. "Your mother had just informed me."

Blossom pouted and said, "I wanted to tell you."

"Hey, don't pout. It doesn't suit your beauty," Sesshomaru told her.

"I thought I heard familiar voices," Casa said at the top of the stairs.

"Mother," Inu no Taisho said.

"Mom!" Blossom exclaimed and ran to her mother to give her a hug.

"Dear, congratulations on getting married," Casa said.

"Yeah. He's so sweet. He's planning on coming over tomorrow. He's been busy with his own wars," Blossom explained.

"At least my daughter isn't stubborn," Sesshomaru said.

"What is that supposed to mean, father? I'm expecting my second son," Inu no Taisho said.

"Have you married yet?" Sesshomaru asked.

"I'm doing it demon style. Only mate," Inu no Taisho told him.

"I see," Sesshomaru said and picked up the luggage of his children. He carried it to their room and a tall fox demon came around the corner.

"Sesshomaru, are we having guests?" He asked.

"Yes, Shippo. My children seemed to have visited," Sesshomaru said.

Shippo nearly squealed, but he was brought up better than that. He nodded and headed to meet up with the guests.

Sesshomaru joined Casa and his children in the dining room. Casa had already started serving the tea and were chatting nicely with everyone. Inuyasha walked in, two teary daughters in hand. Their tears stopped when they saw their cousins and leaped from their father's hands and ran to their cousins. Blossom held Izayoi while Inu no Taisho held Cassandra.

"Where's Kagome?" Blossom asked. "I wanted to chat with my aunt."

"She's gone out and should return by tonight. But usually that means she won't return until tomorrow," Inuyasha grumbled. Sesshomaru sighed and embraced Casa. They had a family. Their dreams had come true. And they were actually civil.

"Blossom," Shippo exclaimed as he entered. He always had a slight crush on his cousin. Blossom looked up at him and smiled. Then she turned her attention back to Izayoi.

Sesshomaru eyed Shippo suspiciously, but looked back at his daughter. She was going to be married soon, so he no longer had to worry. He always had to keep Shippo away from Blossom when they were kids. Continuously he would find Shippo with Blossom. They had fascinations with each other, but Blossom out grew hers. Shippo's still remained.

Everyone caught up on news and Kagome walked in and asked to have a private conversation with the adults. Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, and Casa left the room and caught up with Kagome outside.

"I have some good news and some bad news. Which one first?" Kagome asked.

"Good," everyone answered.

"Sango and Miroku are planning on joining us tomorrow," Kagome told them.

"And the bad?" Casa asked.

"Naraku's back," Kagome said.

"I killed him. He's not back," Sesshomaru told her.

"Miroku's wind tunnel has returned. This isn't the first time he's faked his death," Kagome told them.

"So, you spoke to Sango and Miroku before you returned?" Casa asked. Kagome nodded.

"Are you sure he had it back?" Inuyasha asked.

"Everything all right out here?" Inu no Taisho asked.

He saw their expression, though they said everything was just fine.

"What's going on?" Inu no Taisho asked.

"It's nothing, dear. Just go preoccupy the children," Casa told them.

Inu no Taisho didn't seem convinced, but did as he was told.

"We haven't fought in a while," Casa told them.

"Correction. Inuyasha and you haven't. I had to patrol every day for your information," Sesshomaru told her.

"Should we check it out what's going on with Naraku?" Casa asked.

"I would think so. That's why I told you guys," Kagome said.

Suddenly, a high pitched screech was heard. Everyone but Kagome doubled over. Sesshomaru caught Casa before kneeling on his own. Kagome hurried to the dining room and found everyone holding his or her ears. She saw Inu no Taisho look up after a while and blink a few times, and look over at his sister. She seemed fine along with the children, but they were crying.

"Mommy, it hurt," the girls cried. Inu no Taisho and Blossom passed them over to their mother and joined their parents.

"Now I know something's going on," Inu no Taisho said.

"You were effected as well?" Inuyasha asked. Everyone was fine but Sesshomaru. Seeing that he was the only full demon, his ears were more sensitive.

"The one day I'm not a sorceress," Casa sighed and helped her husband up. He seemed to be having trouble hearing. "You all right?"

"I will be," he said, blinking a few times and looking over at his wife. "I am."

Casa smiled and looked at her kids. They seemed fine. Casa held the little girls to give Kagome a break.

"Think 'he' did it?" Kagome asked.

"Who's 'he'?" Inu no Taisho asked.

"No one you should be concerned about," Sesshomaru said.

"He deafened me, father. I should be concerned. I wonder if Kioni is all right," he mumbled.

"You're mate?" Kagome asked.

"Yes, and the kids," Inu no Taisho mumbled. "I'll return soon."

Before anyone could respond, Inu no Taisho was out of there. Blossom seemed slight agitated, but stayed with her parents.

"Blossom, you may go check on your mate," Sesshomaru told her.

"No, I'm more worried about you," Blossom said.

"Shall we go searching for 'he'?" Inuyasha asked.

"I don't know. Who will take care of Izayoi and Cassandra?" Casa asked.

"Maybe Blossom," Sesshomaru whispered.

"Why do I have to stay behind?" Blossom asked, slightly angry.

"You and your brother. This doesn't concern you," Casa said.

"Mom, I'm old enough to understand this stuff. I'm not longer your little daughter," Blossom told her mother.

"This is an issue before you were born," Casa told her.

"Naraku, right?" Blossom asked.

Sesshomaru and Casa's eyes went wide. How did she know?

"I've over heard Aunt Kagome and Uncle Inuyasha talking about him," Blossom told them.

Inuyasha "keh"ed and took his daughters from Casa's hands. "Who's going to take care of them then?" Kagome asked.

"Maybe we can drop them off at Kaeda's?" Inuyasha asked. Everyone rolled his or her eyes at him. "What?"

"She died a long time ago, Inuyasha," Kagome shared. "She was a normal human and very old at that."

"Well, then what?" Inuyasha asked.

"Sango and Miroku would most likely want to join. Maybe a villager will help?" Casa suggested.

"I'm not trusting my children with a stranger, especially a villager," Inuyasha said.

"Would you rather have them in battle with us?" Kagome asked.

Inuyasha was silent.

"Inu no Taisho could stay behind," Blossom suggested.

"You know how he would react if he found out you were going and he wasn't," Casa said.

"We'll drop them off at the village and pick up Sango and Miroku. Then we'll wait for Inu no Taisho to return and we'll leave," Sesshomaru suggested.

"Sango and Miroku are going to join us tomorrow. We should head to the village now then," Kagome told them.

Everyone nodded and headed to their rooms to get read to leave. Casa was still worried about Sesshomaru, but he told her he was fine.

Everyone met in the main hall, ready to go. They opened the door and left. Cassandra started crying. She had never been out of the castle for most of her life. Izayoi, though, went out with her mom once to Kagome's era. She liked the adventure and from what she could see, they were going that way again.

"Mommy, are we seeing aunt Sango and uncle Miroku?" Izayoi asked.

"No. We need you to be taken care of someone while we go out for a trip," Kagome told her daughter.

"How long, mommy?" Cassandra asked, her tears dying down.

"Most likely a few days," Kagome told her daughters.

Inuyasha nearly rolled his eyes. It would take a few days to find Naraku, then kill him. They had no idea where Naraku was, so they first needed leads.

They got to the village and saw Miroku and Sango waiting for them.

"We knew you would come as soon as we mentioned 'him,'" Sango said. "And you brought the girls."

"We need some villager to take care of them," Kagome told Sango.

"Well, we would be proud to take care of them," Sango said.

"What?" Inuyasha asked.

"Miroku and I aren't as young as we used to be. The only reason we're alive is because of the jewel," Sango told them.

"We're sorry we can't assist you, but it's our age. We don't have any demon blood that keeps us as young as possible. And we aren't going to wish for that and taint the jewel," Miroku told them.

"We understand," Casa said.

"We can help by taking care of the kids," Sango told them.

"All right. Well, we were going to bring you back to the palace and wait for Inu no Taisho. He has gone to check on his family," Casa told them.

"No, we'll stay here. Tell him we said hi," Miroku told them.

"Keep the kids safe, all right?" Inuyasha told them.

They nodded and Kagome passed the kids over. They didn't cry. They were used to being held by Miroku and Sango. But when they started leaving, tears began. Inuyasha had to force himself to leave. He hated to leave with his children crying at him. Kagome nearly had to be pulled from her kids. It reminded Sesshomaru and Casa the day their kids decided to leave to begin their lives.

"Mommy, daddy," Cassandra and Izayoi cried.

Kagome and Inuyasha sighed and joined Sesshomaru and Casa back to the palace. They found Inu no Taisho waiting for them there.

"Where did you go?" Inu no Taisho asked.

"Cassandra and Izayoi needed to be protected while we go out," Kagome said, her head hanging slightly.

"We are going out? Where to?" Inu no Taisho asked.

"And he's the older one?" Blossom asked.

"Blossom, he didn't eavesdrop like you," Kagome said. Everyone turned to her except Inuyasha and Sesshomaru. They had heard that word before.

"Listening in," Sesshomaru, Kagome and Inuyasha said in unison. Everyone nodded and Sesshomaru explained the situation to his son. Once everything was clear, they started thinking of places Naraku could be.

"He hid on that mountain once, remember?" Inuyasha said.

"And the last castle he was at," Casa suggested.

"How about we just go searching to see if anyone knows anything about him," Blossom suggested.

"That's too easy," Inu no Taisho said.

"But it's logical," Blossom argued.

"Naraku wouldn't be that stupid, would he, father?" Inu no Taisho asked.

"No, he wouldn't. But we have no direct leads. Blossom's idea suits the most," Sesshomaru said.

Blossom stuck her tongue out at Inu no Taisho who just shrugged and looked away. Blossom smiled triumphal, but it didn't last long. A strong wind passed by and a small girl showed up. Kanna!

"Naraku summons for you, Sesshomaru. And for you, Casa. Everyone else will stay or Cassandra and Izayoi will die," Kanna said in a monotone.

"Cassandra and Izayoi!" Kagome exclaimed. With a tilt of her mirror, Kanna showed them the children tied up, crying.

"You bitch!" Inuyasha spat, stepping forward with his hand on his sword. Sesshomaru's hand stopped him.

"We understand and will follow," Sesshomaru said.

Kanna smiled for the first time in her life and disappeared in the wind.

"An illusion. You get so tricked when it comes to the ones you love," Sesshomaru said, looking west.

"Well, she told us he wanted to see us. But where will we find him?" Casa asked.

"That's his scent," Sesshomaru said. "Everyone will follow it until we get to the barrier. Inuyasha will destroy it and stay guard there. Then we most likely get to Kanna. We need some people to keep her preoccupied. Blossom and Inu no Taisho, you two kill her. Don't just take out her mirror. And watch out, she sucks in souls.

"Then Kagome can stay guard outside the main door of the castle and Casa and I will enter. Shippo, if you wish, stay with Kagome so she isn't killed. If anything should happen, all of your will smell blood or a scream and hurry to that place. If it's at Casa and my area, do not come. If Naraku finds out you are here, he will most likely disappear again."

Everyone nodded and followed Inuyasha and Kagome who were high in the trees. Sesshomaru and Casa ran on the pathway while both Inu no Taisho and Shippo walked behind in a lazy way. Blossom was the only one who flew.

"I guess we can't go where you wanted to," Casa said, leaping over a log.

"Well, of course we couldn't as soon as our children showed up. I was just thinking that maybe our children would want more siblings," Sesshomaru said, smelling Naraku's scent stronger and stronger.

Casa sighed and then jerked to a halt. Sesshomaru was the first to notice it and stopped, looking at his wife. Blossom hurried to her mother's side as well as Inu no Taisho. Shippo, Inuyasha and Kagome were the last to notice and they too stopped.

"Mom, what is it?" Blossom asked, holding her mother's hand while her mother stared with a glazed vision into the sky.

"Casa?" Sesshomaru asked, walking in front of Casa.

"Everyone get away!" Inuyasha ordered. "That look means possession! I've seen it enough times by Kagome I couldn't forget it!"

"Possession?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Not alone, huh? I thought so," Casa said in a monotone. Neither her eyes nor face showed expression. "I thought I told you not to bring anyone. Still, come. This ought to be a show. Follow your beloved, Sesshomaru. I can bet it is going to be a wonderful show. You won't be able to take your eyes off of it."

Casa's eyes returned to normal, though she did stumble forward first.

"Damn, that was weird," Casa said, shaking her head to rid herself of the dizziness.

"We should start out before sunset. I do not wish to be camping out with my brother, especially on a night like tonight," Sesshomaru said, sighing. Then hurried along, but the sun set before they arrived anywhere near the barrier. The scent of Naraku and his spawns were close, but they needed to rest because of Casa. Her transformation began and she nearly took herself out by jumping into the air just as she transformed. Luckily Sesshomaru caught her and brought her softly to the ground and decided for the group to camp there.

Casa sighed and helped Kagome set up camp. They would have to wait until the next day to fight Naraku, Casa assumed. One more day...


	17. What Ever Happened to Kouga?

Casa sighed. She hated being a sorceress. Yes, she was powerful and not so much sensitivity to her ears if Naraku happened to do that screeching thing again, but with Naraku after her, she felt paranoid. Even Kagome pointed it out. Casa stayed close to Sesshomaru. It was the only person who made her feel very safe.

"Everyone, stop," Sesshomaru declared and every halted in their tracks. Blossom had been walking since her wings tired out, and halted as well. "Demons."

Inuyasha smiled after a sniff of the wind. They were closer as well as Naraku spawns were nearby. And from the smell, there were a few more.

The screech erupted again, and everyone but Kagome and Casa fell to the floor. In the distance, the sound of rubble settling was heard and a few moans of pain. Kagome and Casa were confused, but looked around elsewhere. Naraku had to be nearby, or one of his spawns, but it only meant they were getting closer.

"Casa, my lady," a male said and some huge bull walked out on hind legs before bowing. "Naraku puts you in his highest respects."

A moan was heard next to Casa. Sesshomaru was in real pain. He was even clenching his eyes and covering his ears.

"Are you responsible for this?" Casa demanded angrily. The bull smiled evilly. "Stop it!"

"If I was, your precious mate and husband would kill me for injury him," the bull replied, "and I cannot risk my life just yet."

A painful grunt was heard next to Casa and she was really worried. Would Sesshomaru be all right?

"Now, Lady Casa, I have heard so many wonderful storied about you," the bull told Casa, bowing again, "but I must ask you to come with me. I will subside the spell for your precious husband to follow as well, but if anyone else follows, I must inform you I will take you by force."

"Don't... Do... It," Inuyasha grunted.

"Shut... UP!" Sesshomaru grunted. It gave Casa some relief that those two were all right enough to argue.

"What about Kagome?" Casa asked. Kagome jumped at the call of her name.

"Ka-gom-e?" The bull asked. Casa pointed to Kagome and the bull smiled. "I guess she can come. My brother and I are lacking of company. _Female_ company."

"You touch... her... you are... dead," Inuyasha grunted, forcing his body upright, though he was seriously in pain from the screeches. The bull's eyes flashed red and Inuyasha collapsed to the floor as everyone else winced. The bull must have increased the power of the screech.

"STOP!" Casa exclaimed. She knew Sesshomaru was suffering more. "Just stop it all or I won't go!"

The bull looked intensely at Casa. "Whether I drone out the screech or not, you will come. I could take you there now if I didn't hold you in so high of respects and if you weren't tasty enough to eat."

"I refuse to... allow you to... speak ill of... my... wife, especially like that," Sesshomaru grunted, forcing himself to his feet as well. The bull's eyes flashed again and Sesshomaru winced, but did not fall to the ground like Inuyasha. The bull's eyes flashed again, but Sesshomaru only winced again. "Now, we do not need you to escort my wife and I to Naraku. WE WILL GET THERE ON OUR OWN!"

Sesshomaru's whip slashed the bull in half and the sound dissipated. Sesshomaru fell to the floor only then. Casa kneeled next to him with worry.

"Will you be all right?" Casa asked. Sesshomaru nodded.

"We just need to rest again. And soon, dear," Sesshomaru told her in heavy breaths, "or I just might not make it to Naraku's castle."

Casa nodded and set up a small camp for everyone. Kagome and Casa attended to everyone's needs. Well, within reason... (Inuyasha pulled Kagome into his lap, telling her she could be his nurse in the bushes nearby. She slapped him roughly before getting the ramen ready.)

"Mom," Blossom said after just recently finishing her ramen, "I think Dad wants to talk to you at that lake nearby."

Casa looked at her daughter with shock, but she nodded and headed towards the lake. The smell of water was strong, even for her. Her dress got caught on a few branches, but she just tugged them quickly before returning on her way.

He was looking up into the clouds at the edge of the lake. "Casa," he said softly, "please, come join me."

"You aren't thinking of what I think you're thinking, are you?" Casa asked. Sesshomaru smiled, but did not answer.

"Casa," he said, turning ever so slightly to look at her, "last time we were with Naraku, you died. I could not risk seeing that again, for Naraku might know some sort of way to counter my Tenseiga. I cannot let our children see you die, along with our friends and other family, and I couldn't live if that happened again. Casa, you must not come. We'll make another plan. Just promise me you won't go."

Casa was silent. "Sesshomaru, I must take my revenge. He killed me, as you said. But, well, I understand, but we all are taking risks. For me and our children and family and friends, what if you died? We won't even have the option of the Tenseiga. I'm a better risk, Sesshomaru. You have a land to run, a family to raise and teach and you can use the Tenseiga if something was to go wrong."

Sesshomaru looked out on the lake. "You have a point," he sighed. "But..."

"Sesshomaru, all we can hope for is no casualties. But if we were to have one, I would be the most likely and better choice. It's just life," Casa told him. "But we can take advantage of what life we still have."

"Casa, you know what? You're sweet-talk always works on me," he smiled. "Now, there are bushes over there, and I need to be close to you."

"Later. Tonight, not now. We might get caught," Casa said. "And plus, I'm not in the mood and Inu no Taisho needs my assistance."

Sesshomaru sighed. If only they didn't have kids...

Casa sighed as she tilted her head back in the breeze. Sesshomaru was asleep next to her, tired out completely from that day. Inuyasha had Kagome in his lap, sleeping in the tree. Blossom was in a sleeping bag along with her brother and Casa was the only one awake.

"I wonder what will happen tomorrow? Shall we find Naraku, or just another day of trying to find Naraku?" Casa asked out loud. She sighed and looked out in front of her. Her kids had smiles on their faces as they slept. Inuyasha murmured something in his sleep as Kagome was soundless. Sesshomaru's only noise was the newly developed snore. Casa smiled. A lot had changed over time. Before, Sesshomaru had refused to become her mate. But now they were together. And even their family members had changed. Well, at least Sesshomaru's. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were actually nice to each other. And Casa even knew a lot about Sesshomaru's father just by his random visits throughout their lives. They were all happy now. But then Naraku just **had** to return and change it all again.

Another breeze blew by, but this time, the leaves rustled faster and harder. Casa looked around to find a blue whirlwind heading their way. Hey, Kouga was coming!

Kouga skidded to a halt and four kids tumbled to the ground. Ayame stumbled slightly, but caught her balance. She snapped at Kouga, but not loud enough to wake up anyone.

"Hey Casa," Kouga whispered. "Thought I smelt your group. Are these the twins?"

Casa smiled. Kouga hadn't been seen for such a long time, she had just thought he had died or been killed. "Yep, it's them."

"Wow, their adorable," Kouga complimented.

"You never call our kids adorable!" Ayame snapped.

"That's because they're twerps!" Kouga snapped back.

Sesshomaru choked on a snore, but just resuming his sleep almost soundlessly. But then his snore started up again.

"Are these your kids?" Casa asked, looking at the little demons running around. Kouga sighed with some grief before nodding. He got whacked for that.

"Kit, Koddy, Anna, Koge! Come here," Kouga ordered. The four kids looked at him, but resumed playing. Kouga sighed. "See, twerps."

"Children!" Ayame ordered. All of them halted and then ran to their mother's feet. "Good kids."

"So, um, Kouga, what brings you here?" Casa asked as Kouga and his family seated themselves on a log.

"Naraku's scent," Kouga told her. "Too strong to be good."

"Yeah, same," Casa responded. "He summoned Sesshomaru and I to his castle, so that's why the scent is so strong."

"Really? And you guys are going?" Kouga asked. "Sounds a little suspicious."

"Yes, but we want to kill Naraku, don't we?" Casa asked.

"I thought you already had," Kouga pointed out.

"He sometimes regenerates, and comes back to life," a voice in the trees yelled. Everyone looked up and Kagome was leaning over Inuyasha's arm, wide-awake. "Hi Kouga."

"Hi Kagome. Need help getting down from there?" Kouga yelled and then was whacked on his arm. "What now, dear?"

"I don't want you carrying her, or even offering to, since you are mated to me. She can get down herself," Ayame snapped.

"You realized how high that is!" Kouga yelled.

"Yes, so? She shouldn't be afraid of heights if she's sleeping in a tree," Ayame told Kouga, crossing her arms. "No means no."

"Kouga, it's all right. I'm not exactly decent up here, so it might be better if I'm just up here with Inuyasha," Kagome yelled down. Casa smiled. Yes, those type of sounds could been heard from up there earlier, along with around the area Casa and Sesshomaru were "residing" in. "Plus, I can communicate just as easily up here as down there."

Kouga sighed but gave up. He knew he wouldn't be allowed in the clan again, by Ayame, if he saw any woman, especially Kagome, unclothed or not decent. And he really recently had been having a great honeymoon (Lasting hundreds of years. Get the picture. Four kids, come on!).

"So, um, will you be joining us on this journey?" Casa asked. Kouga scratched his chin.

"If Ayame will allow it. Our kids do need to learn how to kill and hunt and track enemies down. It could be a good lesson for them," Kouga pointed out. "And Naraku doesn't have the Shikon Jewel anymore, so he isn't that dangerous."

Casa nodded, but a small, sleepy voice next to her startled her to stop her nodding. "He can join us, but now, some people, preferable near deaf demons, are trying to sleep, so cut it out! And Casa, could you be a doll and join me?" Sesshomaru's sleepy voice said. Casa smiled and rolled her eyes, but laid down next to Sesshomaru. "Thank you, honey."

"Um, Sesshomaru, may I first take Casa somewhere?" Kouga asked. Sesshomaru peaked an eye open.

"Where to?" Sesshomaru asked.

"You know, those hundred of years ago, when I asked to take Casa somewhere?" Kouga asked.

"When you were still in love with her?" Sesshomaru asked. Kouga nodded. "Yeah, so?"

"I'd like to take her now. We're close by and, well, it's the perfect time," Kouga said. Both Ayame and Sesshomaru looked at him suspiciously. "Ok, I'm mated, she's mated. Nothing can happen, remember?"

"I trust Casa not to do anything, but not you, Kouga. Casa, you may go if you'd like to, but please try to return quickly. I'm in need of your warmth," Sesshomaru whined slightly. Casa smiled, kissed his lips only slightly and left with Kouga. Ayame watched the two with a twitchy eye. Yes, she was mated to Kouga, but she didn't entirely trust him, even after all the hundred of years together. They disappeared into the shadows of the trees.

"So, Kouga, where is this place?" Casa asked.

"Well, it's beautiful during the day and at dusk, but at night, it's almost magnificent. The moon glints off the water and it's just beautiful," Kouga told Casa. "I just thought you'd like to see it."

A clearing came and Casa gasped. Wow, it was beautiful. It was more a pond than a lake, but it was still marvellous. "Kouga, it's wonderful," Casa gasped.

"May I ask you a question?" Kouga asked.

"One after that one, do you mean?" Casa joked. Kouga cracked a smile, but took Casa's hand.

"If I was to have brought you here before you had mated or married Sesshomaru, would you have fell in love with me?" Kouga asked.

"Love isn't made on where you take someone, or what you give them. It's just formed by time spent together. That might include taking that person places, or buying them gifts, but it's not formed on just that. It's a mutual feelings. It's formed completely randomly. Why, Kouga?" Casa asked.

"Well, I wanted to bring you here so that I could impress you enough to make you love me, or for that matter, _make love to me_, but you were all upset and everything that night, and, well, I just didn't want to disturb you and upset you," Kouga told Casa, walking closer to the pond.

"Kouga, that is love. Concern and worry and consideration for that person. But more than a friend or relative. Love between two lovers is so much more. I can't describe it," Casa sighed.

"Well, I don't want you to. I just want us to relax here, ok?" Kouga said, falling to the ground and crossing his legs. "Will you join me?"

"Well," Casa stammered. She wanted to go join Sesshomaru again, but she hadn't seen Kouga for centuries. "Sure, why not? But you don't make any moves on me, understood?"

"Of course," Kouga told her. They enjoyed the view together, just talking slightly, with little conversations and topics. But Casa told Kouga she had to return just as the sun peaked it's first rays over the horizon.

"I had fun. It was nice to catch up with you again," Casa smiled, standing up with Kouga.

"Yes, I must concur. But now you ought to join Sesshomaru. I'm sorry I kept you the night. Sesshomaru might suspect something, but insured that nothing happened, ok? I really wish to live to see my children grow up to be as old as yours," Kouga told her.

"Same with your mate. Ayame seems to not trust you. Why is that?" Casa asked, walking back next to Kouga.

"I don't know. She claims me to cheat, but I can't. It's physically impossible for a mated demon to cheat. I really don't understand," Kouga sighed.

"Do you do anything to make her suspect it?" Casa asked.

"Not that I think of. She does get really angry when I talk to my friends," Kouga sighed.

"What's wrong with that? She doesn't think you, well, like both genders?" Casa asked.

"No, no, no. I meant my friends that are female," Kouga told her.

"Oh, well, do you tell her they are just friends? Friends and only friends?" Casa asked. Kouga nodded. "Well, do you show her more affection than your other girl friends?"

"Well, I guess not," Kouga sighed, scratching his head.

"Well, you should. For example, I don't kiss any other guy but Sesshomaru and that is why he trusts me. I don't stay an entire day without him or one of his family members or without a girl with me. He knows me a little too well. You know, we sort of grew up together," Casa told Kouga.

"Oh yeah, he told me once. Well, come on. The sun's almost up," Kouga said, speeding up with Casa. She agreed and sped to Sesshomaru. When they returned, only Ayame was awake, and really ticked when Kouga returned. Casa left him to be alone with Ayame to sort out the argument while she joined Sesshomaru under the blanket. Casa knew she made some progress. Perhaps not on finding Naraku, but on someone's life. And that was an accomplishment for her.


	18. Deadly Game

Kouga, Ayame, and their children decided to join, but when they got close to Naraku's castle, Blossom and Inu no Taisho were to stay with them. It was too dangerous for them.

They were relatively walking in the same formation, except Kouga, Ayame and the children were in the middle. The children had to be protected for they still had a long life ahead of them.

All the older demons were looking tree to tree, bush to bush for any sign of Naraku. There was the same strong scent leading the group, but nothing else. Sesshomaru was deep in thought. It was quiet, not a sound except their footsteps. Wait, it was a little too quiet.

"Stop," he ordered and everyone ceased. Ayame told her children to stay close to her. If Sesshomaru had a reason to stop, it was important. "Listen."

It was deeply silent. Not a sound. "I hear nothing, dummy. Why did we stop?" Inuyasha snapped, crossing his arms.

"Exactly his point," Casa pointed out. "No birds chirping, no wind blowing. Nothing."

"So, all the birds flew away and it's a perfect day. Big whoop," Inuyasha snapped. "Unless one of Naraku's spawns is nearby, let's keep going."

"But what would make all the birds fly away?" Sesshomaru stated, looking in every ear of all the trees.

"Maybe a big noise?" Inuyasha suggested.

"You're thinking like the idiot Inuyasha. The one I always tried to kill," Sesshomaru remarked.

"Naraku's spawns, perhaps?" Kagome suggested, her hand on an arrow.

"No, we would sense it," Casa told her.

"Perhaps one that disguises his or her scent?" Inu no Taisho remarked. Sesshomaru shot his head up and turned to the group.

"An impostor demon," he said. Everyone looked at everyone.

"Well, how would we know who's an impostor and who isn't?" Casa asked, worried.

"Ah, that is the million-yen question..." said a voice. Everyone looked around. "You have three questions to ask each. Now, how about we get into a line-up, shall we?"

Suddenly, everyone felt like they were being pulled like a board piece.

"Three questions each. Starting with you, Inuyasha," the voice said. They were lined up as so: Inuyasha, Casa, Kouga, Kagome, Sesshomaru, Blossom, Inu no Taisho. The four children were kept to the side, confused at what was going on.

Inuyasha was puzzled, and was suddenly pulled forward and turned around. 

"Question number one to your lovely sister-in-law, Casa," was announced.

Inuyasha was confused, but Sesshomaru put a finger to his lips. "Watch what you say. If you ask a question, it might be counted."

"The rules of the game... You are allowed three questions to each member. If you suggest that you know who the impostor is, you will be put back in line. Once everyone is done, Sesshomaru, you shall be placed in front. Whomever you think is the impostor, you must slay however you please."

Casa bent over, looking at Sesshomaru. His head was high, concentrated on Inuyasha. This was all depending on him, and someone's life was on his hands, for sure.

"So, question number one, Inuyasha," the announcer demanded.

"Uh, uh..." He stuttered. "When do you change into a sorceress?"

"The night before the full moon."

"For how long?" Inuyasha demanded.

"That night and the following day."

Inuyasha paused. "Where did you marry Sesshomaru?"

"In the garden."

Inuyasha was jerked back in line suddenly and Casa was forced ahead. She was turned and jerked, facing the group. "Your three questions to Kouga."

"Where is it that you wanted to take me?"

"The pond nearby."

"How long were you in love with me?"

"Since the day we met."

"Who is the love of your life?"

"Kagome..." He got an angry glare through Sesshomaru and Kagome before correcting himself. "Sorry, make that Ayame."

Casa was suddenly pulled and Kouga thrust in front. "Three questions to Kagome, the not-love of your life, hehe."

"How did we meet?"

"You kidnapped me."

"How did I lose my comrades?"

"Kagura, sent by Naraku, killed them."

"How many jewel shards did I originally have?"

"Three."

Kouga was then replace was Kagome, who questioned Sesshomaru. But, the rules changed when it came to Sesshomaru.

"Ask your six questions to anyone in the group. Go on, ask away."

He asked one to each, each one personal and only they would know. Like, for example, "Inuyasha, how did your mother die?"

"A raid of robbers killed her."

"Kagome, what is your dirty little secret?"

"I'm truly a damsel in distress."

"Kouga, how did we meet?"

"Ginta and Hakkaku insisted I did not meet you and we met through them."

"Casa, how old were we when we first met?"

There as a pause as Casa retraced her childhood. "Three," she answered, "in human years."

He nodded and passed Ayame. He did not know the woman long enough to question her. He asked his children and Inuyasha one more question before walking back to place.

The rest did their three questions, and Sesshomaru was thrust in front. "**WHO IS THE IMPOSTOR?**" Rang out.

Sesshomaru looked over the group.

"How about elimination round?"

"Ayame."

She was taken to her children.

"Inuyasha."

He was taken to the children. One by one, people were taken to the group of non-impostors. Until it boiled down to Kouga and Casa, his own mate.

"Who is it? Your own mate, or the male you have befriended, saving your child ward a long time ago?"

He looked at Casa in the eye, seeing her eyes looked worried back at him. He looked at Kouga, who stood proud and tall, but scared still in the end.

"Kouga."

The male joined his mate. Casa freaked and was able to move. Sesshomaru looked away. How could he kill an impostor who looked exactly like his mate? But a smile crept across his face, poison edging his claws and he slain the woman. A scream, exactly like Casa rang out as Sesshomaru closed his eyes. Please, please, please...

"Oh my!" Kagome gasped.

Sesshomaru opened his eyes to see a warty demon transform from Casa's body. So, Sesshomaru had guessed right.

"Oh my... How... How did you know?" Cried out.

"Casa would not stutter to know how old we were when we met. She would also not know when Kouga exactly fell in love with her, so she shouldn't have asked that question. But what really got me," Sesshomaru chuckled, "was the fact she answered my question in human years, not demon years. I know she answer all my age questions to her in demon years, and does not specify it."

Tree leaves and bushes rustled as heavy pants and footsteps fled. But Sesshomaru smiled and used his poison whip to trap the fleer. He brought the demon over.

"Now where is my mate!" He ordered, his eyes tinting red.

"I have no reason to tell you where that half-breed is!"

That just boiled Sesshomaru's blood even more, not to add onto Inuyasha's. "Where is my wife?"

The whip around the demon tightened, but was not lethal. But very painful. A scream of pain erupted.

"Naraku! Naraku took her! When you were traveling, and she went to gather berries, he took her then."

That was correct. Casa had went out earlier that morning to get berries, but returned with none.

With a flick of Sesshomaru's wrist, the demon was slashed into pieces just inches from Sesshomaru. But not a droplet of blood landed on him.

"Let's get my wife back," Sesshomaru hissed, stalking forward. "Before I get really angry."


	19. Casa's Capture

Casa struggled with her chains, the clinging of them hitting the wall driving Naraku up the wall.

"Silence!" He yelled, causing Casa to cease her movements. A sigh escaped the male's mouth before Casa continued to struggle. "It is pointless, sorceress."

"Well, I'm still going to try to escape," Casa said back. She struggled until Naraku rose, walked over to her and grasped her chin.

"I will cut your hands off if you do not cease that movement," Naraku threatened. Casa spat in his face, hitting his eyes. Naraku growled, wiping the spit from his face before slapping the woman before him. "Quiet or your husband will have no woman to come rescue."

"Why, are you going to eat me or something?" Casa demanded.

"No, as tempting as that is, but I will activate my plan earlier than expected," Naraku crackled and Casa's eyes went wide. No... No... She was captured just to be killed? So, she was going to die eventually, right? Might as well piss the guy off as much as possible before she died, right?

Naraku didn't think so, for he slapped her three more times after she called him a girl twice and a half-breed once, even though the last one was an insult to herself as well. By the last slap, she was knocked out with red marks on her cheeks.

------

Sesshomaru and the rest of the group finally found the castle, of course, engulfed in poisonous gases. Inuyasha used Tetsusiaga, as planned, to cut through the barrier. They all hurried inside to find...

ABSOLUTELY NO ONE AROUND!

Every single person, including Sesshomaru, had a sweat drop. Not a sound, which they would be weary about, but not a soul. No ominous aura, no odd scent, no NOTHING!

Suddenly, Sesshomaru's head bolted up, his nose in the air. Everyone looked at him as his face showed pure confusion. He took many whiffs of the scent he could smell, and bolted off. Everyone looked at each other, shrugged, and followed Sesshomaru. If he was going somewhere in Naraku's castle, it could lead right to the bastard.

Sesshomaru suddenly stopped and everyone looked around him. In the middle of the room laid a woman, highly resembling Casa, and the real Casa knocked out, chained to the dungeon wall. Everyone but Sesshomaru ran to Casa's side, waking her up slowly. She opened her eyes to see the woman for the first time and Sesshomaru kneeling next to her. She banged her chains against the wall, getting Sesshomaru's attention for once.

"So, this is what my father meant. You do look like her," Sesshomaru spoke in a monotone.

The entire group turned when Naraku's crackling was heard at the other side of the room.

"I see you have caught on, Sesshomaru..." Naraku stepped into the light. "Now you will see why I truly brought you and Casa to my castle. Kanna, if you will..."

The void demon was shown, her mirror in tact. Seemed Naraku had fixed it or given her a new one.

Kanna turned to Casa, tilting her mirror so that it reflected Casa's image. Slowly, her soul was pulled from Casa's form, her body now hanging limp. But Kanna did not suck the soul into the mirror. It was suspended into the air, following the mirror's every move. So, when Kanna turned, the soul turned to position in front of Kanna. Suddenly, the soul whisked away, and into the woman's body lying at Sesshomaru's feet. He jumped up, his hand on the handle of his sword. Inuyasha and Kagome shook their heads. They only hoped they were wrong.

A feminine moan was heard as the woman slowly raised. She stood up, facing Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru's eyes were wide, shaking his head. No, no, no...

"Hello, Sesshomaru, dear. It's been too long," the woman said, a very sweet smile.

"No... YOU DIED! I WATCHED YOU DIE!" Sesshomaru exclaimed. The woman looked shocked, but smiled again.

"You are right. I did die. But this young man brought me back. You really should be grateful," the woman said.

"Father, who is this?" Inu no Taisho asked the question on everyone else's mind.

"My... My mother."


	20. Why? Why? Why?

"Your mother?" Inuyasha gaped. Sesshomaru slowly nodded.

"She died two years after my birth. Suicide," Sesshomaru stated in a monotone.

"Suicide!" Everyone exclaimed. Sesshomaru nodded. Then he glared at Naraku.

"What purpose was this!" Sesshomaru demanded. Naraku chuckled.

"Must I explain this to you?" Naraku laughed before walking to Casa's limp body and grasping her chin. "Casa was the reincarnation of your mother. It's why she looked so much like your mother. That's how she looked familiar to you. So, I kept myself hidden, dead-like, while searching for your mother's grave. She was hard to find..."

"YOU ROBBED HER GRAVE?" Sesshomaru yelled. Naraku smiled.

"No, just took her body. Had to sew her head back on, though. Hehe..." Naraku laughed causing Sesshomaru eyes to burn red. No one laughed with Naraku. "So, we brought Casa and you here to witness Casa's _change_, if you can say."

"Bring Casa's soul back," Sesshomaru demanded, his voice coarse and _very_ angry. Naraku tsked.

"Now, now. We can't even do that, even if we wanted to. Casa is a half-demon. Your mother is a full demon. Casa would die if we did," Naraku laughed, turning Casa's head to face him as he admired her. "Now I can use her body to my pleasure."

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF HER!" Kouga demanded, his eyes red. "NO ONE GAVE YOU PERMISSION TO TOUCH HER!"

Inuyasha had brought out Tetsusaiga, angry as well.

Sesshomaru's eyes were back to normal. Casa was gone, forever. He couldn't even bring her back. A tear trickled down his cheek as he closed his eyes. And she said he could bring her back...

"Dad?" Blossom said, running to her father's side. "DAD!"

"Blossom, you and Inu no Taisho get out of her," Sesshomaru whispered. "NOW!"

"Not without you," Inu no Taisho said.

"Listen, just go!" He paused. "Your mother isn't returning."

"DAD!" Blossom yelled. "Just use Tenseiga. It's not over."

"You don't understand. Your grandmother has your mother's soul. I couldn't bring her back unless my mother dies," Sesshomaru told them.

"Yes, and this is why is works soooo well," Naraku laughed. "You couldn't kill your own mother."

"Fine, then I WILL!" Inuyasha yelled, running at Sesshomaru's mother, his Tetsusgaiga poised to kill. But she erected up a barrier.

"You couldn't either. She had the powers of Casa now," Naraku laughed. "For once, you cannot hurt a pawn of mine. Kanna has been defeated before, Kagura had been defeated and reabsorbed into me, and all my other incarnations have been destroyed. For now, you are pathetic."

"Pathetic my ass!" Inuyasha yelled, slashing at Sesshomaru's mother. She looked at Inuyasha, first curiously, and then in a glare.

"You look like my mate!" She exclaimed. "You're that bitch's son, Izayoi!"

Inuyasha's eyes turned into an even angrier glare. "DON'T YOU DARE CALL MY MOTHER A BITCH!"

Inuyasha slashed furiously at Sesshomaru's mother's barrier, but after a while, she blasted him backward with one hand. That was Casa's signature move at Inuyasha. So, Naraku was telling the truth.

"Dearest, who are all these nuisances? That, I know, is your hated half-brother, but who are those two around you, and them over there?" Sesshomaru's mother asked Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru glared at her. "You aren't my mother and cannot and will not copy her. Yes, I could not kill my mother. But I can **definitely **kill YOU!"Sesshomaru yelled, unsheathing Tokijin. "And DON'T call me dearest."

He was fast, running to his mother for an attack, but it was pointless. Just like Inuyasha, Sesshomaru was smashed into the wall by his mate's powers. Sesshomaru's mother sighed and turned to Naraku.

"Could you explain to me who they are?" She asked desperately. "It doesn't seem like my son is responding the way a lord is supposed to."

Naraku laughed and made his way to Sesshomaru's mother as Sesshomaru's children ran to their father's side, asking if he was all right. He nodded, moaned painfully, and winced a couple of times before raising. Casa had become that strong over the course of their lives? He last remembered her only being able to whack him when he teased her. Oh, and knock Inuyasha out when in her sorceress form.

------

Sesshomaru's mother nodded after the explanation from Naraku as Sesshomaru finally made his way to his feet, a little wobbly. Sesshomaru's mother smiled widely at Sesshomaru before looking at his son and daughter.

"So, you mated and even produced an heir as planned, hum?" Sesshomaru's mother laughed. "I would have thought you would have abandoned the plan altogether."

"Actually, Casa was the one who was persistent," Sesshomaru growled, taking a step forward, the hand on his sword gripping it tightly. "I'm actually glad she found me." He raised his sword. "I found the love of my life that day."

He swung his sword down fast, a purple attack heading for Sesshomaru's mother. She laughed before blocking the attack. But it went right through her barrier. She was quickly pulled out of the way by Naraku, saving her almost short, reborn life. Sesshomaru growled at Naraku. First off, the bastard was touching a resemblance of his mother and, second off, he moved her out of the way without getting himself killed.

"How... How did that go through?" Sesshomaru's mother asked, dumbfounded. Naraku sneered at Sesshomaru before standing in front of Sesshomaru's mother. Sesshomaru growled.

"Listen, boy," Naraku sneered. Calling Sesshomaru a "boy" was not a good idea. It only flared his anger more. "You will not kill her. Casa is gone and accept the reality of it."

Sesshomaru finally smiled. "Why are you so _protective_ of her? So, if I kill her, Casa **will** come back, hum?" Sesshomaru pointed out with a smile on his face.

A growl erupted from Naraku. "No," he said simply, "but I just don't want this lovely woman gone now that she's alive, and now Casa can be in my bed, forever."

The glare returned to Sesshomaru's face. He was **definitely** going to kill both of them, no matter what. He needed Casa more than his mother, and Naraku just deserved to die.

"Father, we should-"Inu no Taisho started before a gasp was heard and a really excited mother burst.

"SESSHOMARU! HE'S SO ADORABLE! YOUR SON IS ABSOLUTELY ADORABLE! HE LOOKS EXACTLY LIKE YOUR FATHER WHEN HE WAS YOUNGER! SESSHOMARU, YOU CHOSE ALL TOO WELL!" Sesshomaru's mother exclaimed loudly. A very bright blush erupted from Inu no Taisho's cheeks as Blossom suddenly glared at the woman.

"Oh, and what about ME?" Blossom growled in an outrage. "I'm his DAUGHTER!"

Sesshomaru's mother blinked with confusion before shrugging. "I see no resemblance to my son."

"That's because I look like my MOTHER!" Blossom erupted. Sesshomaru placed two fingers on his daughter's wing, being sure not to let his daughter go after his mother. He wanted her for himself.

"Heh. That doesn't matter to me. My grandson will keep the Inu tradition going, not some whore," Sesshomaru's mother scoffed.

Blossom didn't have enough time to reply. Her father beat her to it. "You DARE call my daughter a whore? Why you-"

Sesshomaru ran full blast, his Tokijin clutched even tighter than before. His mother was too busy insulting his daughter to have time to erect a barrier. In a moment, Sesshomaru's mother was sliced directly in half, blood pouring everywhere. However, the soul drifted out and darted to Casa before pausing a second. Everyone watched it in shock and confusion, wanting to find out why it was stopped suddenly and what was to happen to Casa now. Naraku laughed, the only one who broke the silence.

"Fool! Your mother AND mate are now dead!" Naraku crackled. He began to get away before Inuyasha held the villain up with Tetsusaiga on the back of his robes. The villain struggled as Inuyasha laughed.

"Hey, I didn't think it would be this easy to get him. His powers must have not returned completely," Inuyasha sneered at Naraku before the soul moved. Everyone watched it as it, well, scanned Casa before hovering a few more moments and jetting inside Casa. Sesshomaru dropped Tokijin in his mother's blood and ran to Casa's side when her head lifted up. She was alive. SHE WAS ALIVE!


	21. THE END

Casa's eyes opened to worried, yet relieved amber ones directly in front of her. "Hey, honey," Casa joked. A sigh erupted from everyone right before some loud punches and screaming and yelling. Sesshomaru turned to see and allow his mate to see Inuyasha beating the hell out of Naraku like a school boy, his sword tucked back into it's sheathe. "What the-"

"We'll find out soon enough. Now, stay still," Sesshomaru told Casa as he carefully melted the chains that bound her, finally freeing her. He stopped exactly at the right time so it didn't burn her wrist, but so that she could get out of the chains. She rubbed her wrists from the soreness as Sesshomaru stood and raised an eyebrow at how pathetic Naraku was being, getting the shit beaten out of Inuyasha. And just with fists and feet.

"Dear," Casa said, her hand out. Sesshomaru helped her up and her lips crashed into his. He was blown back, and that's an understatement. Everyone blushed as Blossom and Inu no Taisho turned their backs to their parents. A moan was heard from the pair and everyone rolled their eyes. Get a room...

When they finally broke away, Casa wiped her lips. "There's more where that came from," she joked, her we'll-finish-this-later expression on her face. Sesshomaru smiled, secretly patting her bottom as he had a I'm-the-luckiest-man-on-the-earth expression plastered on his face. Everyone rolled their eyes again and turned glares to Naraku.

"We aren't over yet," Sesshomaru growled, a fist forming. Casa patted his arm for attention as he turned his attention to her.

"Don't use your fists. They're get too battered for tonight-" (more eyes rolled) "-but kick him instead," Casa told him.

"COULD YOU GUYS CENSORED YOUR CONVERSATION!" Inuyasha demanded. Casa gave Inuyasha a coy smile.

"We could say **much** more descriptive words, like how he-"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Inuyasha demanded, releasing Naraku from his grasp and walking away rubbing his temples. "Bad images, bad images, bad images..."

Sesshomaru chuckled and took up where Inuyasha left off. Then Kouga took over Sesshomaru, Kagome afterwards, Ayame a bit, and then last, but definitely not least, Casa.

"So, think you can just steal my soul, hum?" Casa said, kicking him once in a **sensitive** place. He howled in pain as well as all the guys looked away, wincing. "But kidnapping me was first-" kick "-and then TOUCHING me- " kick "- and then wanting to BED my corpse!" One last kick before Inuyasha demanded her to hurt him elsewhere or Kagome, Blossom, Ayame, and Casa would have to carry the men home. It was too painful to even hear. Casa shrugged and turned back to the villain before her. "So, for kidnapping me, here." She kicked him square in the face. All the men sighed. "For touching me, here." She kicked him hard in the side, cracking even more bones. "And for wanted to bed me, HERE!" Her palms faced Naraku as they filled with a pink light. It grew bigger and so bright that everyone had to look away. Once it had disappeared, only ashes remained of Naraku. "I really don't think he'll be coming back EVER again."

Everyone burst into huge smiles and some happy tears as everyone hugged and the couples kissed. Sesshomaru turned to his mate and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Come, let's returned home to recuperate. We'll share the news tomorrow. All of us are tired from the 'battle', if you can call it that, and Casa needs to relax. She's gone through too much for a day," Sesshomaru told every, wrapping his arm around Casa and leading them out of the castle.

"But wait," Kagome paused and everyone turned to her. "Didn't Naraku say that Casa would die if her soul returned to her? How is she still alive?"

Everyone turned to Casa. She shrugged as Sesshomaru stared intensely at Casa. "Wait, you're stronger now..." Sesshomaru pointed out, then reached up to tug on one of her ears. "And you have pointed ears... Hum..."

"You think she's become an entire demon?" Inuyasha questioned. Sesshomaru shrugged, looking at Inuyasha and then his wife.

"Perhaps. I mean, my mother was demon, and that was kind of what Naraku was saying. She's probably demon, full demon, now," Sesshomaru said, still tugging on Casa's ear until she slapped it away. He laughed while she briefly glared at him.

"So, she's a full, entire demon, right?" Inuyasha, Blossom and Inu no Taisho said at the same time. Sesshomaru nodded. "Aw..."

"Why couldn't she become that BEFORE we we're born?" Inu no Taisho and Blossom complained.

"Why can't my soul be sucked into some demon's body and turn demon?" Inuyasha whined. Sesshomaru and Casa rolled their eyes and turned, starting home. Everyone sighed, Blossom, Inu no Taisho and Inuyasha still bickering.

They met up with Shippo and Ayame's children when they started headed back to the castle when Inuyasha stopped, scratching his head.

"I feel like we're forgetting something," Inuyasha mumbled, more to himself than to everyone else. Kouga and Ayame shrugged and said farewell, heading to their pack again, their children in hand (mostly squirming).

Everyone paused, pondering their minds when Kagome suddenly exclaimed, "OUR CHILDREN! HOW COULD YOU FORGET THEM, INUYASHA! I GAVE BIRTH TO THEM, REMEMBER! YOU HELPED BRING THEM INTO THIS WORLD!"

Inuyasha shuddered in fear, waiting for the s-i-t word to be uttered, but she grabbed both puppy ears and started dragging him towards Kaeda's village. Sesshomaru smiled at the couple, and glanced at his wife.

"Kids," he said, addressing his twins nearby, "why don't you go with them and see your nieces? Your mother and I need some well-needed time... _alone_." He saw Shippo standing there, idle, at the moment. "Join your crush, Shippo."

A big blush escaped Shippo's face as a tint of pink scattered across Blossom's face. She grabbed Shippo's hand and started leading him to the village as Inu no Taisho sighed, stalling after the group. Sesshomaru turned to his wife, a big smile on her face as she turned to him with her arms cross across her chest.

"Are you thinking what I think you're thinking?" Casa stated, a small smirk edging her mouth.

"Siblings for our children?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Siblings for our children... Now," she said, backing Sesshomaru up, a huge smiled plastered on her face. "Oh, how I missed you..."


End file.
